Burn Down Paradise
by Dantegate
Summary: The future looks grim for the angel Castiel as he attempts to rebalance the powers of heaven. But with an angelic civil war on his hands, and with God still missing, things look hopeless. That is, until Joshua sends a message.Castiel/OC.
1. Found You

**A/N: **

Hi everyone! This is my first Supernatural fanfic, so go easy on me, positive critizim is welcome, but no flames please. This is a Castiel/OC fanfic, but I will try to not make it purely a romance. I would like it to have a plot and a storyline. The story starts out durng season 6, episode "Welcome to Bobby's". Please, please, please, review! I like to know what the readers think of what they read.

* * *

Burn Down Paradise

1. Found You

A baby's cry could be heard through the walls of the shoddy apartment hallway. A man's cough accompanied the constant bickering couple who lived in 4B, who were fighting over their monetary troubles and their water bill. A pair of All-stars walked up the rickety and unstable stairs, timidly making their way down the hall. A bark from a dog caused the owner of the All-stars to stop their trek momentarily. Hannah Mauser turned slowly and saw the strange looking hound once again. She had been seeing them a lot lately. They were always pitch black and monstrous in appearance; with sharp claws and razors for teeth. Their fur was almost spike-like and seemed to resemble red-hot pokers as they glowed with heat. Their eyes were an orange glow that always seemed to be hunting for something. They had never bothered her though, as if they could not see her but she could see them. It wasn't until recently that they seemed to triple in numbers; otherwise, she could have counted the number of times she had seen these strange looking dogs on one hand.

Turning away from the beast, she continued until she reached the end of the hall and knocked on 6A. Adjusting her messenger bag, Hannah waited for the door to open. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the dog walk down the stairs and disappear, but not before lifting its' head and sniffing the air, as if searching for something.

"Hey!"

Blinking, Hannah turned her head and came face to face with Chloe, dressing in a skimpily tight skirt, four inch stiletto heels, and a corset top. Her blond hair was crinkled stylishly and had large hoop earrings dangling from her ears. Hannah raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Um, why in the hell would you wear that?"

Chloe frowned and looked down at her outfit, "What's wrong with it?"

Hannah gave her a look of disbelief, "Are you serious? We work in a bar Chlo; guys are going to be staring at you like a piece of meat."

Chloe only smirked, "Exactly."

Rolling her eyes, Hannah turned and began making her way back towards the stairs. Chloe quickly locked her door and scampered after her. As they walked down the stairs, Chloe said, "You should borrow some of my clothes this weekend! Don't look at me like that!"

Hannah had stopped and turned to give her a look, "I don't think so."

"Come on Hannah! You've got the perfect figure for it; I don't know why you insist on wearing those ripped up jeans all the time."

Continuing her way down the stairs, Hannah said, "Because I like them."

As they exited the apartment complex, Hannah and Chloe began walking down the sidewalk towards, a catcall rang out in Chloe's direction, who smiled to herself. Hannah kept walking, beginning to feel uncomfortable as another hellish looking dog emerged and began following a man who looked unstable as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and fidgeted as he looked around himself, searching for something.

"Chloe, could you stop flirting for a minute and hurry up? It's getting cold."

Chloe sighed but did as Hannah asked, hurrying her steps as her heels clicked against the concrete under her feet. They walked two more blocks until they turned the corner and approached the French Quarter. It was busy as usual as they pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the bar. Passing Joey, the bouncer, Hannah gave him a smile which he returned. Walking into the bar, Hannah made her way to the back, Chloe heading strait for Leon, the bar owner, to get last week's pay.

As soon as she was hidden in the back room, Hannah dropped her bag and leaned against the door, covering her face with her hands. Things were getting out of hand with the things she was seeing lately. Ever since she was a child, she could see things, creatures or beings, that no one else could. Sometimes they were ghosts, sometimes they resembled humans but were….distorted, twisted into something bad, ugly. She steered clear of these, having a feeling they were not friendly. She had seen one of these shadowy beings harm a person once, reaching into their body and causing their victim pain. Like the dogs, these beings didn't seem to notice her, or at least, chose to ignore her. She could talk to the ghosts, though, if she wanted to. Most of the time though, they always disappeared with another person, into a light. She could remember that when she was six years old, her best friend had been the ghost of a boy from 1954, Tommy Winkle. He was still around and popped in randomly to talk to her.

Rubbing her face , she pushed off from the door and placed her bag in her locker, throwing her hoodie in with it, revealing the snug black tee she was forced to wear. It had a faded out skull, wearing a top hat and an evil smile that covered her chest. She looked into the small mirror she hung on the inside of the locker and wiped at her eyes to get rid of the smear of mascara under her eye. She saw that her dark nail polish was beginning to chip as she dabbed at the wayward flecks of eye ink.

She didn't know why Chloe had such a problem with her clothes. So what if she didn't like to show off every little aspect of flesh? She preferred to wear jeans and t-shirts not only for comfort, but also practicality. It was cold now that it was November and unlike Chloe, who pranced around in her short-short skirts, Hannah preferred to have feeling in her legs.

The door opened and Leon poked his head in, flashing her a smile, "Hey kiddo!"

She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his waist as he opened his arms wide for a hug. He swayed slightly and patted her back, "Ready for work?"

She shrugged, scrunching up her nose as she looked up at him, "Do I have to? It's my birthday after all."

He pushed her towards the door, tapping her on the butt as she walked out the door, "GO! Make me money sweetheart!"

She rolled her eyes

Hannah walked to the bar and grabbed an apron from behind the counter and wrapped it around her waist. She could see Chloe carrying a tray of shots to a table in the bull pin bellow and noticed a number of men tilting their heads as she passed them.

Typical

Todd, the bartender , leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, "Happy birthday Han."

She hugged him around the neck and kissed him on the cheek , "thank you Toddie."

The bar was like a giant family. Leon was the dad (despite his tendency to find men attractive)Joey was the protective big brother , Todd was the cool uncle, and Hannah was considered the baby because she was the youngest of all of them. She was twenty-three today; not much of a baby anymore in her opinion, but that didn't seem to matter to her surrogate family.

Todd nodded his head towards the closed off section for VIPs with a smirk, "There's someone in suite two who needs his order taken; why don't you handle that while Chloe and Rachel taken care of the crowd down here?"

She nodded and headed towards the stairs in the back corner that led up to the VIP suites. As she climbed up the steps, she looked down and stopped. There was a man, or at least, what resembled a man, standing in the midst of the tables. His skin was unnatural; a gray color, as if life had been drained from him and he was an empty vessel. His eyes were complete black, no white at all, and he was staring at her. Blinking, she looked away and continued up the stairs. It was strange, these things had never looked directly at her before.

She entered suite two and saw a single man sitting in the dark, his face obscured by the lack of light. She reached out to turn the light on when a deep, baritone voice said, "Please leave it off."

She jumped and her hand flew away from the switch. The man shifted and she could see him raise his hand in apology, "I'm sorry, I just find the dark relaxing. "

Clearing her throat, Hannah stepped forward in the dark and placed a face smile on her face, "Alright sir. Wha can I start you out with this evening?"

The man tilted his head slightly and he leaned his chin on to his finger tips as he crossed his legs, revealing tailored slacks and shiny black shoes. He was silent, making Hannah feeling slightly uncomfortable, "Sir?"

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. I think I'll have the Bloody Mary. What do you recommend to eat?"

Hannah shrugged, "Um we're having a special on burgers, they're pretty good."

The man nodded, "Very well then; I'll have the special."

She wrote his order down and looked up with a smile still on her face, "Okay, I'll be right back with your drink, sir."

As she turned to leave, the man called out to her, "Thank you, Hannah."

She crinkled her eyebrows but kept walking down the stairs. She didn't tell him her name, did she? No, she didn't. They didn't wear nametags at Leon's for safety reasons, so how did he know her name?

The music was blaring as she headed strait for the bar to talk to Todd. Leaning against the wooden counter, she yelled, "Hey! Who's the guy in suite two?"

He leaned forward, tossing a towel over his shoulder, "What?"

"Who's the guy in suite two?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, came in alone, dressed pretty nice too. Why?"

Hannah scooted closer to the bar as a man rubbed against her as he passed with pints in his hands. "He knows my name."

Todd looked up towards the stairs but shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe Chloe or Rachel told him your name when they took him up."

Hannah shrugged and gave him the man's order and waited for him to make the Bloody Mary. Turned towards the crowd she could still see the ghoulishly looking man standing among the tables. He was staring at a man now, who was oblivious to it and gulfed down a cheeseburger.

The "ghoul" reached out and laid a hand on the man's shoulder and he shivered and turned to look over his shoulder, confused. The man rubbed his chest, a look of pain on his face. He stood and excused himself from the table and disappeared as he headed to the bathroom.

A chill rushed over Hannah and she turned her head to her right to see Tommy sitting on an empty stool, "Hello Hannah."

Hannah smiled and made sure no one was looking at her before saying, "Hi Tommy."

He looked at the ghoul and said, "You're wondering about the reaper, aren't you?"

Hannah's eyebrows shot up and she looked down at the boy frozen in his ghostly state, "A what?"

"A reaper. He's here to guide that man after he dies."

Scooting closer to Tommy, she whispered, "Seriously? That's the Grim Reaper?"

Tommy swung his legs back and forth, "One of many; there isn't just one you know and no one is suppose to see them, but then again, you're not suppose to see me either."

Nodding in agreement, Hannah said, "So, is the man going to die here?"

Tommy shook his head, "I don't know. I don't go around talking to reapers; they tend to try and convince me to go to the other side."

He wiggled his fingers and rolled his eyes as he said this, as if he had had that conversation one too many times.

"Here you go Hannah."

Turning around, she took the drink from Todd and gave Tommy a wink as she walked away from the bar. Tommy waved and was gone in a flash. As she walked back up the stairs, she gave one last look at the reaper and felt a sudden sadness come over her. She felt bad that she knew a complete stranger was about to die, but what could she do?

Walking back into the darkened VIP suite, she set the drink on the table before the shadow incased man, "Here you go; your order should be ready in a few minutes."

The man left the drink on the table and she could make out the shape of his face as he looked up at her, "So, I hear today is a special day for you."

Hannah nodded slowly, "Yeah, it's my birthday."

"Oh really? How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

She didn't know why this guy wanted to know her business, but she humored him, "Twenty-three."

The man leaned back in the cushioned seat and said, "Did you have any special plans for your birthday?"

She blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, "Um…not really, no."

The man suddenly stood and the sound of music began to play loudly behind her. Turning on the balls of her feet, she saw Chloe, Rachel and Leon standing in the doorway, all smiling and laughing.

The lights came on and Hannah turned back to the customer in confusion only to burst into laughter and step back.

The mysterious customer who had known her name was dancing in place, taking his belt off. She blushed and covered her face, "No!"

Chloe rushed up behind her and pushed her towards the seat and joined her on it, "Happy birthday Hannah!"

Rachel waved as she pulled Leon out the door forcibly, "Come on Leon!"

"But I want to watch the show too; I'm paying for it after all."

Rachel looked back at the male stripper and gave a look of want before disappearing with Leon out of the room.

Hannah looked away from the stripper and gave a murderous look at Chloe, "I am going to kill you all!"

Chloe handed her the Bloody Mary and rose from the seat, causing Hannah to panic, "Wait, where are you going?"

Her friend ignored her and handed her a handful of dollar bills, "You'll thank us later, now have fun. Unlike you, I have to go work."

"But-"

Chloe was gone before she could say another word, leaving Hannah to face the sexy stripper alone. Now that she could see his face, he was rather cute and was sculpted to perfection.

Biting her lip, Hannah watched as the stripper gyrated his hips in his speedo-like underwear. Leaning back against the seat, Hannah began to think that she just might like this gift after all, not that she would admit it of course.

SUPERNATURAL

"I can't believe you did that!"

The now empty bar filled with laughter as a blushing Hannah descended the stairs, the stripper long gone.

Leon sat at a table counting the night's earnings with Todd, while Joey leaned against the bar, nursing a beer. Chloe and Rachel were sharing a basket of fries and stood behind the bar.

When she reached the table, she smacked Leon and Todd and sat down beside them. Joey pushed off from the bar and stood in front of her, "Just so you know, I had nothing to do with it."

Hannah shook her head, "Oh I'm sure."

He ruffled her hair before grabbing his coat, "Alright, I'm out."

Everyone said goodbye in union, Rachel locking the door behind him. Leon surprised Hannah when he handed her a wad of money, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

Hannah tisked and pushed it back, "No Leo, I didn't earn it."

He took hold of her hand and smacked the money into it, "I know; consider it a birthday present."

Smiling, Hannah hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Leon."

She felt the vibrations of his chuckle and felt him pat her back, "You're welcome."

After a while, everyone slowly left, leaving Leon and Hannah the only ones left. Hannah was wiping down the bar when Leon came out of the back room carrying her bag and jacket, laying them down on a bar stool. He leaned over the bar and kissed her on the forehead, "Okay, I'm going home. You gonna be alright locking up?"

She nodded, "Of course; now go home to Marvin, he's missing you."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he made his way to the door, locking it behind him. Hannah smiled and shook her head, "Crazy man."

Walking around the tables, she picked up the remaining empty glasses and set them in the sink.

"Hello Hannah."

Jumping, Hannah turned and the reaper from earlier standing in the middle of the room. She was in shock. None of the creatures she saw had ever spoke to her or acknowledge her presence before.

The reaper stepped forward, his hands at his sides, "It is nice to be able to see you again. We have been wondering where you ran off to."

Confused, Hannah stepped back, hitting her back against the wall behind the bar, "What do you want?"

He cocked his head to the side, a smirk emerging as he reached the bar, "Sweet, innocent Hannah…you don't know do you? How special you are?"

Swallowing hard, she looked around her for something, anything that could defend her from the creature talking to her. "No, no I don't."

Suddenly, the reaper disappeared, leaving Hannah alone in the bar. Breathing rapidly, Hannah closed her eyes and called out to Tommy, "Tommy! Tommy, I need you!"

Opening her eyes, she was relieved to see the boy ghost standing beside her, a look of worry on his face, "I know, I saw him talk to you."

She leaned against the bar, her head resting on her arms, "That's never happened before. It's been so strange lately. None of these…things, have ever talked to me before."

Tommy appeared sitting on the bar, reaching out and patting her shoulder, causing her to shiver. "Don't worry, I'll find out what's going on. You just go home and relax, okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, okay."

He disappeared in a flash, leaving Hannah to feel uncomfortable alone in the empty bar. Looking down at the soap-covered glasses, she decided they could wait till morning. She grabbed her jacket and bag and quickly locked up the place before hailing a taxi back to her apartment.

The ride was silent and she handed the driver a twenty before exiting the vehicle. She watched as the taxi drove off before turning to enter her apartment.

A pair of pitch-black eyes met hers and she screamed. The twisted and ugly figure smiled and reached for her throat, wrapping its' fingers around it tightly, lifting her off the ground.

Gripping at the man's arm, she struggled to breath as she scratched at him. He brought her closer and she felt his breath on her face, the smell of sulfur filling her nose.

"Found you."

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **Remember to Review!**


	2. All Roads Lead Somewhere

So, finally some familiar faces show up in chapter two, remember to review!

* * *

2. All Roads Meet Somewhere

Castiel sat on the park bench, watching children as they ran after one another, laughing without a care. He still marveled at his father's creations, even when heaven was now in chaos. He did not know how he would be able to do it on his own. It was civil war; angel versus angel. He was clear of Raphael for the moment, at least until he found another vessel.

What was he to do?

He felt alone in his efforts. Yes, there were those of his brothers and sisters who agreed that Raphael must be stopped, but in his heart, Castiel felt everything was against him. He had killed many of his brothers, none of them would listen to him.

"Castiel"

On his feet, Castiel turned to find himself no longer standing in the park, but in a garden. Turning around, he saw Joshua walking towards him, a pair of sheers in his hands. Curious, Castiel looked around him, "Why am I here?"

Joshua smiled as he reached him and set the sheers on a small table that was covered in pots and gardening tools. "It's been quite some time since I saw you, Castiel."

Cas watched as his fellow angel began potting a cluster of poppy flowers, his hands becoming covered in dark earth. "I'm sure you didn't bring me here to catch up, Joshua. Now,"

Cas reached out and forced the gardener to stop his planting and face him, "why have you brought me here?"

Joshua nodded, sighing as he did and motioned for him to follow him. Castiel stood there for a moment, contemplating if he should do as he was asked. Joshua stopped and turned to look at him, "Castiel, I am on your side; that is why you are here."

Joshua disappeared around a shrub, leaving Cas to follow. Joshua walked with his hands behind his back, admiring the garden as Cas caught up with him. Both were silent as they walked, until Cas became inpatient, "Well, what is it?"

Chuckling, Joshua stopped and laid his hands on Castiel's shoulders, "Castiel, you need to learn to slow down and enjoy the moment."

Castiel felt the urge to scoff but held it in, a scowl forming on his face, "Forgive me, but I don't have the luxury of slowing down and enjoying anything at the moment, Joshua."

The dark skinned angel nodded sadly, "Yes, it is always a pity to see brothers and sisters fighting amongst themselves, no matter what species they are."

Cas stopped Joshua from walking off again, "Again, brother, why am I here? You say you are on my side; what do you mean by that?"

Joshua caressed a petal of a tiger lily dangling near his face as he spoke to Castiel, "I am to deliver a message to you, to help in your…struggle…against Raphael and his followers."

Curious, Castiel asked, "Who's sending this message?"

Smiling, Joshua leaned closer, " Who do you think?"

SUPERNATURAL

Chloe glared at the cop sitting safely behind the complaint desk, "What do you mean, no foul play? She's been missing for nearly a week, officer! I think something foul is going on!"

The chubby cop stood and leaned forward against the desk, "Ma'am, did you think that maybe she went on a trip? Wanted to get away for a bit?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Sir, I've known Hannah Mauser for nearly three years; I think I know her pretty well. She has never done anything like this before! Why aren't you helping us?"

The cop gave her a hopeless look, shrugging his shoulders, "There isn't any signs to indicate she's in danger. Her apartment is clean, no sign of forced entry, and no signs of blood."

Slamming her petite fist on the hard surface of the desk, she practically screamed at the police officer, "Look! There is a missing woman out there and she needs help! Do your damn job!"

Grabbing her purse, Chloe snarled as she passed another police officer as she stormed out of the police station. Outside, she fought back the tears that were beginning to emerge and walked down the steps towards Todd and Joey, "They don't believe me! Those assholes don't think she's in danger! What are they waiting for? For her body to be found in some dumpster?"

She was pulled into a hug by Joey, who hushed her as he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. Todd looked down at the hysterical woman crying into Joey's chest before sharing a look with the bar bouncer, shaking his head in despair.

As Joey led Chloe to the car, Todd stayed behind as he looked back a the police station. Joey started the car and looked at him curiously, "What's up?"

Todd gave a half-hearted smile and leaned against the roof of the car, looking into the driver side window, and patted his friend's shoulder, "Nothing Jo. Why don't you take Chloe home; she's pretty tired after all those flyer handouts."

Joey nodded, "Alright, I'll call you later."

Todd waved as the car pulled out and watched it disappear as it passed through a traffic light. Sighing, Todd pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number of an old friend.

SUPERNATURAL

"-don't swallow it!"

"…right, I'm swallowin' it Bobby!"

"Don't swallow it...damn it."

"oh hell….that is unnecessary force officer!"

Bobby Singer looked down at the phone in his hand with a look of hopelessness. There goes his soul, right down Rufus' throat. Breathing harshly, he tried to control his temper as his fingers tingled to throw the phone across the room. Then he remembered; Dean was on the other line.

"Still there Dean?"

"Bobby, what the hell?"

On the other side of the line, Dean had a look of disbelieve on his face as he rose from the table he been sitting on in the hotel he and Sam were currently occupying " You know, you are the one person that I can talk to about this stuff, about Sam, about leaving Lisa and Ben. I mean, I don't even know which way is up right now…"

Bobby's face was void as he listened to the confession that Dean was making to him, his own thoughts focusing on his own problems: his soul.

"Bobby? Hello?"

Blinking, Bobby came back to reality, "I-I hear ya son, it just ain't a good time."

Dean's temper came out and he sat down on the bed as he spoke into the phone, "Yeah, you know what, forget it. I mean, I bear my soul like a freaking girl here, and you got stuff to do. So that is, that's fine. Seriously though, a little selfish, not all about you."

Bobby sat strait up in his chair, leaning forward on his knees as he listened to Dean call him selfish. Him! Bobby Singer, who had always, always helped those boys! "Where's your brother?"

Dean turned his head, "Outside, why?"

"Get him."

Dean looked down at the phone but did as Bobby asked and walked to the door and stuck his head out, "Hey, Bobby want's to talk to us."

Sam followed, albeit, confused, "What is it?"

Dean just shrugged as he sat down on one of the queen beds, Sam doing the same across from him. Dean held the phone up and said, "Okay Bobby, you're one speaker."

The sound of pouring liquid was all they heard until Bobby's voice came back on, " Sam, Dean, I love you like my own, I do. But sometimes,"

Pausing to take a drink, Bobby gulped down the alcohol before continuing, "sometimes, you two are the whiniest, most self-absorbed sons-a-bitches I ever met! I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you. Everything!"

Dean and Sam looked down at the ground, guilty as Bobby continued to rant. They couldn't see it, but Bobby was walking around his study in anger and waved his arm around, "You need your asses pulled out of the fire, you need someone to bitch to about each other!"

Sam looked up and at Dean curiously.

"And I come through .time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat!"

"Bobby-"

"Do I sound like I'm done?

Dean reeled his head away from the phone at the sound of anger in Bobby's voice.

"Now look, I know you got issues, God knows I know!" Bobby raised his fist to the sky and clinched his teeth, "But I got a newsflash for ya; you ain't the center of the universe! Now it may have escaped your mind, but Crowley owns my soul, and the meter is running!"

Sam and Dean looked uncomfortable as the memory seeing Crowley entering Bobby's house and telling them he owned Bobby's soul.

"And I'll be damned, if I'm gonna sit around and, and be damned! So how about you two sack up, and help me for once?"

The line was silent for a moment before Sam's voice came on, "Bobby, all you have to do is ask."

Dean's voice followed, "Anything you need, we're there."

Bobby sighed and shook his head, "Yeah…."

Closing his eyes, Bobby took a calming breath, "Yeah, thanks"

Hanging up, Bobby fell back into his chair, pouring another glass of the brown liquid. Raising it to his lips, he was interrupted by the ringing of one of the many phones that resided in his house Groaning, he dropped the glass to the desk and stood.

Venturing into the kitchen, he picked up the black house phone, "Yeah?"

"….Bobby?"

Bobby's eyebrows shot up as the voice on the other line belonged to a man he thought to be dead, "Todd?"

SUPERNATURAL

Walking down the sidewalk, Todd Ramey chuckled as he spoke into the phone, "Yeah, long time Bobby Singer, how you doing?"

"How am I doing? How am I doing? I thought you were dead, you sorry son of a bitch!"

Todd winced, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Stopping at the corner of the street, Todd looked both ways before jogging across the road, "Listen, I'll explain everything to you, but I need your help, real bad man."

Bobby rubbed between his eyes and leaned back against the kitchen sink, " What happened to you? You fell of the face of the earth or something?"

Todd laughed hollowly, "Something like that. I quit hunting, something better came along."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, "Something better? A woman?"

He peered into the frig and took out a beer. He already was drinking, what's a beer to add to the alcoholic mix? He heard Todd chuckle again, "Not…quite…Bobby, I haven't seen so much as a ghost since I left the business, but something's happened, and I need some help. I trust you Bobby, please…please help me. "

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but, "You owe me an explanation for this, but, Whatcha need Todd?"

SUPERNATURAL

It was dark and smelled horribly like rotten eggs, like sulfur. She had been in this room for days without so much as a word from the other side of the door. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes were ripped, and she reeked something horrible!

That…thing…had taken her and she found herself being dragged forcibly by the hair into this room and thrown on to the mattress on the ground. Food appeared every morning for the past four days, so she was able to keep track of how long she had been there, but the only thing she saw of her capture was those pitch black eyes and evil smirk.

Hannah curled up against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, sunlight filtering through the roof; evidently she was in some kind of warehouse. She closed her eyes and began to wonder if she should pray.

She hadn't prayed in so long, not since she was nine years old. Shivering, she rubbed her left side and rose to her feet, beginning to pace. The sound of metal scrapping against the floor accompanied her footsteps and she looked down. She rolled her eyes at the sight of her ankle being chained to the ground; where was she going to go? She couldn't even get out of this room. She had tried.

Hannah had tried numerous times to get Tommy to come to her, but he hadn't shown up. She looked around the room and saw the strange looking symbols that surrounded the walls and wondered if those had something to do with her inability to talk to Tommy.

Rubbing her neck, Hannah tried to calm herself, but that attempt was interrupted when the sound of the door being unlocked caused her heart to race.

Hannah pressed her body against the wall in the corner and slid down to the ground. Two of the black-eyed beings entered the room, a third coming in behind them. He gave her a smile and opened his arms, "Hannah!"

She tensed as he grew closer and knelled down to the balls of his feet as he reached out and lifted her chin, "We have very special plans for our very special girl. But first, let's have some fun."

Screaming in pain, her head was forced back as the man yanked it back by her hair and dragged her to her feet. Hannah, wide-eyed, tried to pull his hands away from her, but he was too strong.

"Now, now sweetheart, struggling only makes it more fun for me."

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

**Remember to Review and leave a comment!**


	3. Rescue

**A/N: **Hello readers. It's been a week or two since I posted this story and I'm wondering why no one's been reviewing. I will continue to post, but I'm just curious about the lack of reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

3. Rescue

Bubby stood outside on the porch as a pair of headlights grew closer. He had gained back his soul from Crowley, finally, and the boys were on their way back from Scotland. Stepping down, Bobby walked towards the car as the driver stepped out, revealed the worn and tired face of Todd Ramey.

Todd was fifty-three years old and his once chocolate brown hair had turned dusty with lines of gray running through. He had a gut now, but nothing that would hinder him if he needed to move quick.

He stopped in front of Bobby and felt his old friend's eyes scrutinizing him. "Hey Bob."

Bobby scoffed and held out a flask, at which Todd rolled his eyes, "You don't trust me?"

Bobby just shook the flask and Todd yanked it from his hands and swished it in his throat before swallowing. "There, happy?"

Nodding, Bobby surprised him when he pulled him into a hug, a manly one, of course. "Where've you been, Todd?"

Todd patted his back and together walked into the house. Todd set down his bag by the door and followed Bobby into the kitchen, where they sat down at the table and shared a glass of whiskey. Ignoring the burn going down his throat, Todd pulled out his wallet and exposed a picture of a young girl, no older than ten. "That's why I'm here, Bobby."

Bobby took the wallet and noticed it had a series of pictures, all of the same girl in different stages of her life, but there didn't seem to be one of her as a baby or a toddler. "She yours?"

Shaking his head, Todd leaned back in his chair, "No, but she might as well be. I've been watching out for her since she was nine years old."

Bobby stared at his long absented friend and noticed how emotional he was and how worried he was about this girl, "She why you quite?"

Todd smiled, nodding his head slowly, "Yeah, and I'll tell ya, it was worth it."

Rubbing the back of his beck, Bobby slid further into his chair, "So she's missing? Any idea what took her?"

Todd nodded, "A demon. I found sulfur all over her apartment and outside the complex. There wasn't any sign of struggle in her place so I don't even thing she got in the door."

"Why would a demon want her?"

Todd laughed under his breathe, "Look, all I know is that I promised that I'd watch out for her. Nearly fifteen years I've kept it and now this. I turned my back for one second and she's gone. They weren't suppose to find her, ever."

Bobby leaned forward, studying his friend, "Why's that?"

Todd ran his hands through his hair and rose to his feet, "You wont believe it."

Scoffing, Bobby rolled his eyes and held out his hands, "Try me."

Todd seemed to be thinking if he should tell Bobby by the way he stared and looked strangely unsure, as if he was being watched, "I can remember when it happened, like, it's been burned in my brain. November 12, 1995...Beau Ridge, Louisiana, two a.m…."

Todd nursed his glass of whiskey, leaning against the sink, "I…um…found her in a hospital," he paused a he sighed deeply, as if still in disbelief.

Looking at Bobby, he said, "I was tracking a vampire with Rufus and we had just examined the body of the victim. Afterwards, Rufus went ahead to the hotel and I stayed at the hospital to do some research. I remember her being rushed into the ER on a stretcher. She was covered in blood…"

Setting the glass on the counter beside him, Todd crossed his arms , "Something about her though, I just couldn't leave it alone. So, after she was put into a room, I snuck in, pretending to be a doctor. She wasn't alone. There was this man, sitting beside her. Just sitting, watching her. He scared the shit out of me when he called me by name, I'll tell ya what. Told me, "God has great work for her, Todd Ramey. He will be watching you; so take care and watch over her." So the next thing I know is I'm sneaking out of the hospital with a traumatized nine year old girl in the backseat of my pickup, heading as far as I can get; a tire blew in New Orleans and we've been there ever since."

Bobby dropped his glass to the table and stared at Todd, "So, you kidnapped a kid because some wacko told you God had plans for her? What were you thinking, you idjit?"

Todd threw his head back and laughed, "Man, if only!"

He sat down next to Bobby and patted his shoulder, "Buddy, that wacko was an angel!"

Bobby could only say one thing….

"…balls."

SUPERNATURAL

"Having fun yet precious?"

Hannah whimpered as she flinched away from the creature touching her bare back, tearing into the wet, bloody gashes he ripped into her moments ago. She could barely stand as her arms were hoisted above her head, her toes barely touching the dirty and now bloody ground underneath her. She was cold, with only a pair of underwear and a destroyed shirt to cover her.

She felt her face being harshly gripped and turned towards the left. Hissing, she found herself staring into the dark voided pools that were the monster's eyes and tried to pull away, only to find herself too weak.

"Awww, don't do that to Moloch, sweetie! I'm just getting started with your sweet little ass." His hands slithered down and fondled her scarcely clad rear and lifted her off her feet, scaring her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her neck, "mmmm, love that smell rolling off of you."

She thrashed and kicked her legs at him, "Get off me you bastard!"

He only laughed and let her go, causing her to gasp in pain as she bounced, her shoulders arching painfully. Grinding her teeth, she glared at him as she breathed harshly. He tilted his head and grinned. "Oh Hannah, we are just getting started with you."

He walked behind her, her line of sight caught off. She listened carefully as he walked behind her and stopped, the sound of metal scrapping against metal catching her attention. She heard Moloch step behind her and felt his fingers running along her hips. She cringed and closed her eyes, "Please, leave me alone…"

He chuckled and laid his head on her shoulder, "Now, why would I want to do that? I thought we were having fun. Besides, we wouldn't want you to miss this,"

He brought his hand out for her to see and her eyes widened in fear. He held out a red hot brand that was glowing in heat. It was round in shape and had strange symbols enclosed in the circular design.

Moloch removed himself from behind her and stood directly in front of her, swaying the brand side to side in front of her face, the heat rolling off and brushing against her face. She pulled her face back, her eyes closed tightly, "Please! What do you want! What do you want!"

Moloch laughed and leaned in to pinch her cheek, "Why, just to have a little fun with you is all. While we wait for some friends to show up. Now, hold still for me."

She could feel the heat of the brand grow closer to her abdomen, just under her navel. Hannah opened her eyes and tears poured out, "please don't…"

Moloch just shook his head, "No can do sweetheart, orders are orders, got to make sure you're the right one."

She had never known that amount of pain in her life. The smell of burning flesh filled her nose and siring pain filled her stomach as Moloch pressed the brand against her skin.

"Oh God!" she screamed, all the while Moloch mimicking her, "Oh god oh god!"

Pulling it away, he sneered at her, "Your God isn't here; not anymore."

The last thing Hannah saw was Moloch's twisted form staring at her, laughing as he dropped the brand in a bucket of water, the sound of boiling water filling her ears. Her head fell back and her vision blurred as the pain of her torment overtook her.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean clung to the armrest of the seat as the plane shook. Looking over at Sam, he saw his brother watching the movie playing on the screen, ignoring Dean's fear of flying. Breathing deeply, Dean unbuckled the seatbelt and stood up, causing Sam to look up and pull out his earphones, "What's up?"

Dean stepped over his brother's outstretched legs, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

Sam put his earphones back in and watched as Dean rushed down the aisle to the bathroom, which was occupied.

Banging on the door, he said, "Hey, want to hurry it up in there?"

The door opened and a little boy poked his head out, "Give me a minute, would ya!" and slammed the door closed again.

Dean arched back, his nose crinkling, "whoa! Good God kid, what did you eat!"

"Dean."

Turning around, Dean saw Castiel standing next to the trays of food meant for the passengers, "Cas?"

"We need to talk."

Cas reached out and touched Dean's shoulder before he could say anything and Dean found himself standing outside Bobby's front door, Sam standing next to him, a look of confusion on his face as earphones stuck out of his ears, the wire hanging down, "What?"

Dean nodded towards Cas and it dawned on Sam what had happened, "Really? I just paid twelve hundred dollars on plane tickets and you just swoop in and zap us here in an instant? You could have don that before I bought them, Cas."

Castiel shook his head and held up his hands, "Look, something's happened and I need your help."

"What, you'd find another weapon?" asked Dean as he crossed his arms, staring at Cas's placid face.

"No. I was told by Joshua that God has a mission for us."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at Cas. Sam was the one to talk. "God? God has a mission for us?" he pointed between himself and Dean while looking at Cas.

Nodding, Cas said, "Yes, we are to protect a woman named Hannah Mauser. Apparently, she is of great importance."

Dean held up a hand, a look of confusion on his face, "Wait, I thought we stopped the Apocalypse. What's so important about this chick that God wants us to keep her safe? Why does he care anyway?"

Cas shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Dean. All I know is that this girl is very important, and if God commands it, then I must do it. I figured Bobby might be of some use, that's why I brought you here."

"Why not just bring us to the girl?" asked Dean.

Cas turned and reached for the doorknob, "I will go to her and bring her here, it will be more easy if I only have to transport one individual instead of three."

Dean and Sam followed Cas into the house, Sam calling out to Bobby, "Bobby! We're back, and we brought company!"

They entered the living room only to find it empty. Venturing into the kitchen, they saw an empty glass and a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table, but no Bobby. Dean held up the bottle and saw that it was half gone.

"Hey-"

He was interrupted when the back door opened and Bobby walked in, a man not far behind him. Bobby stopped when he saw Dean, "That was a quick flight."

Sam and Cas walked around the corner and Bobby said, "oh, that's why."

The man who came in after Bobby stopped and his eyes widened and a smile etched on to his face, "Dean? Sam?"

The brothers looked at the man who opened his arms and said, "Look at you two! I haven't seem you boys since you were kids!"

"Do we know you?" asked Sam, arching an eyebrow.

The man lowered his arms, "It's me, Todd, Todd Ramey."

The boys were shocked, "Todd? We thought you were dead!" Dean said as he looked over at Bobby for clarification. Bobby nodded.

Sam was the first to react as he walked over and gave Todd a hug, "How's it going?"

Todd sighed, "Could be better."

Bobby poured another glass of whiskey and leaned against the doorframe, "Todd needs some help. A demon kidnapped a girl and we can't track it."

Cas stepped forward, "Her name, what is it?"

Todd looked at Cas and tilted his head, "Do I know you?"

Looking at Bobby, Todd asked, "Who is he?"

"I am Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord. What is the girl's name?"

Todd's eyebrows shot up, "Really! Um, Hannah, her name's Hannah…so you know she's in danger?"

Cas nodded, "Yes, but I was unaware that demons had gotten to her."

He turned to Dean and Sam, "It is imperative that we find Hannah Mauser. We don't know what they want with her, but we can be sure it isn't good."

Bobby grew impatient, "Yeah, we know! But we have no idea where she is and-"

Castiel disappeared with a the sound of fluttering wings and Bobby looked at the Winchesters, "I hate it when he does that."

SUPERNATURAL

Castiel stood outside of the warehouse, the sound of a boat's horn echoing in the distance. It was dark and he could feel the demon's presence inside. He could barely feel the girl, her life was beginning to slip away.

He stepped forward and made his way into the warehouse.

Inside, Cas appeared in front of a door. Peering into the window he could see the slumped form of a girl. She was covered in blood; her hair nearly indistinguishable from the color of the blood that stained it. She wore only a pair of underwear, revealing her legs covered in burns and cuts. Her back was bloody and revealed more cuts. Her shirt had been ripped down the middle and laid limply against her.

Castiel was beside her in an instant, releasing her from the chains that bound her with a flick of his wrist. She fell forward with a nearly unbearable moan, into his arms. He carefully lifted her up, careful of her wounds.

"Where do you think your doing?"

Looking up from the injured woman, Castiel saw Moloch standing in the doorway, a sneer on his face. Cas studied the demon; the vessel he possessed had dark hair and brown eyes, and was middle aged, wearing a suit.

Cas moved when Moloch took a step towards him. Pointing to the girl in his arms, Moloch said, "That doesn't belong to you, featherbrain."

Castiel merely looked at the demon calmly, his voice void of emotion but held an air of seriousness, "She belongs to no one. Leave, now."

Moloch laughed, shaking his finger, "No can do. We have some big plans for that pretty little thing."

Before he could do anything, Cas was surrounded by holy fire, the girl ripped from his arms by Moloch who simply waved his hand. Her body flew into his arms and Moloch threw her over his shoulder, causing the near-unconscious girl to groan heavily in pain.

Moloch gave Cas a mock look of pity, "Too bad, angel cake. But we just can't have you interfering in our plans."

Turning to leave, Moloch found himself unable to move. Looking down at his feet, he noticed nothing and went to move again. Nothing happened. He felt movement on his back and turned his head. The girl's finger was moving quickly along his back, in what appeared to be patterns, in blood. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing girlie?"

She said nothing as her finger stopped moving. Instead, she made a circle around the patterns and raised her hand swiftly before bringing it back down. Moloch felt pain radiate down his spine.

Dropping the girl, she landed hard and gasped. Castiel could only stair as he watched Moloch's body begin to glow. Vein-like burns began to cover his face and neck, his eyes glowing red-hot until they caught fire. The demon covered them as he screamed before falling to his knees. His back suddenly arched and his body burst into flame.

Soon enough, no sound came from Moloch as his body fell to the side, the fire slowly dispersing as the body began to turn to ash.

Looking down, Cas saw the holy fire circle disappear. Curious, he stared at the ground for a moment before walking over the line of burnt oil. He kneeled next to the girl, Hannah Mauser, and brushed the bloody hair away from her face. He knew she was still alive as he picked her up. Her head fell forward and she seemed to gain a bit of clarity as she blinked her green eyes up at him.

Hannah stared at the man holding her. But, he wasn't a man at all. He had a golden light around his head and his eyes were flashing with a fire-like ember behind icy blue eyes. She could only stare as a pair of giant, shadowy wings rose from his back, a gust of wind hitting her face as they arched downward as the world blurred around them.

"Good God! Hannah!"

Todd was across the room when he saw Hannah in Castiel's arms. He brushed her hair away and saw that her eyes were focused on Cas. "Hannah? Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Hannah blinked and turned her head slowly to see Todd. She furrowed her eyebrows tiredly, "Toddie?"

He gave a smile, "Yeah, baby, it's me, it's Toddie."

Her lips turned up slightly before her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp. Todd panicked and he touched her cheek, "Hannah, stay awake!"

Cas merely disappeared and then reappeared in front of Todd, "She is resting upstairs. I healed her before returning. She just needs to sleep."

Todd nodded and fond himself falling into a chair at the kitchen table. Bobby, Dean and Sam came in from outside and when they saw the state Todd was in, rushed forward.

Dean was the first to speak, "What happened?"

Cas turned to them, "The demon who took her, tortured her extensively. He is just feeling….overwhelmed."

Sam laid a hand on Todd's shoulder, "How is she now?"

"Resting. She may be sleeping for a few days to regain her energy…"

A look of curiosity covered the angel's face as he spoke. It didn't go unnoticed. Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam said, "What is it?"

Cas looked up, "It's strange. Hannah was able to banish the demon."

Turning to Todd, who held his face in his hands, Cas said, "Todd, has Hannah ever been exposed to the supernatural, the occult?"

Todd looked up, tears in his eyes, "No, I made sure she never was exposed."

Cas tilted his head, "Yet she was able to see what other humans cannot."

Todd arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"Joshua told me that Hannah Mauser has always been able to see what normal humans can't. She can see ghosts, even hellhounds. It is also possible that she can tell if there is a demon possessing someone. It is likely that she could withstand seeing an angel it it's true visage."

Todd gave a hollow laugh, "And all this time, I thought she was blind to it all."

He stood and made his way up the stairs, his shoulders heavy and his face sunken in a mixture of stress and fatigue.

Bobby sighed as he watched the ex-hunter disappear up the last step, "Poor guy. Must have been hard keeping everything a secret for her."

Dean walked up to Cas, "So what's going on Cas? Is God really that concerned with some girl who can say "I see dead people" literally, or is there some other agenda going on?"

Cas gave him a frustrated look, "Truthfully, I have no idea Dean. But what I do know is that girl somehow has a part to play in the balance of heaven. She could be the key to ending this civil war among angels. She must be protected."

"We'll do what we can to help" said Sam as he joined his brother in front of Cas. Cas nodded, "Thank you."

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **REVEIW :)**


	4. Revelation

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is chapter four of Burning Down Paradise. In this chapter we see more interaction between Hannah and Cas. She will have more interaction with Dean and Sam in the next chapter, promise! REMEMBER TO REVIEW:)

* * *

4. Revelation

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the room as the warmth hit the sleeping form of Hannah. She laid under the covers and moaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. She slung her arm over her face and turned away from the light.

Suddenly, she shot up and looked around the room. Confused, she sat there silently as she listened for any sounds on the other side of the door. She was in a room that had books lined along the walls and pictures, some of which were crooked, of happy, smiling people.

Carefully, she tip-toed out of the bed and was surprised to find that she was in a large, oversized shirt with Led Zeppelin on it and a pair of boxers that were sliding down her waist. She held up the boxers with her hands and peered at the pictures. Most of them were of a man with a brown beard, wearing a dirty hat and a pretty woman smiling along with him.

She continued to stare at the pictures when one caught her attention. "Todd?"

She lifted the frame off the wall and saw Todd, a much younger Todd, but definitely him, standing beside the bearded man, his arm slung over his shoulder, a shotgun in his other hand and had a more grizzly appearance.

She put the frame back on the wall and stared at it for a minute before the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Not knowing what to do, she ran to the closet and hid inside.

The footsteps grew closer and she could see through a hole in the door as the door to the room opened. A tall, shaggy haired man entered wearing jeans and a jacket. He stopped short at the sight of the empty bed and turned around as he looked around the room.

Hannah could see that he was rather cute and had brown eyes. His face had a worried look as he searched the room. He knelt down and peered under the bed. Hannah began to breath hard as he got to his feet and grew closer to the closet. Looking around the confined space, she saw a metal baseball bat. She grabbed it and hugged it to her chest.

He looked around once more before his hand reached for the doorknob. Hannah reeled back and tried to hide herself among the clothes that hung from the bar over her head. She stumbled slightly as she tripped over a pair of boots. Her head snapped up as the thump-like sound was rather loud.

The man stared at the door and by his expression, Hannah could tell he heard her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and waited. The door was pulled open and she felt the wind brush against her face from the rapid movement. She did the only thing she could do. She screamed and raised the bat above her head and began to hit at the man. He gasped and the sound of the bat hitting his head echoed in the room. He fell backwards and Hannah found herself running from the room into a hallway, dropping the bat.

She turned the corner and found a flight of stairs. She flew down them and could hear running footsteps behind her. When she was at the bottom, she saw the shaggy haired man chasing after her, holding his head as he limped towards her.

"Wait!"

She took off running again and when she found the front door, peeled out of the house and into what appeared to be a junkyard with sanded ground.

SUPERNATURAL

"Sam?"

Turning around, clutching his head, Sam saw Dean, Bobby, and Todd standing in the doorway of the house.

Dean saw his brother bleeding and stepped down the stairs of the porch, "What the hell happened?"

Sam pointed out into the junkyard, "Hannah's freaking out. She ran out before I could tell her who we were."

Dean couldn't help but smirk at his brother, "She kicked your ass, didn't she?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, be serious."

As Sam took off into the junkyard with Todd to search for the terrified young woman, Dean looked at Bobby, "She kicked his ass."

Bobby just shook his head as he walked towards his car and Dean followed, getting in the passenger seat as Bobby took off to help look for Hannah.

Sam and Todd ran into the junkyard and looked around for Hannah. Todd cupped his hands and began yelling, "Hannah! Hannah! It's Todd, I'm here!"

Sam followed his example and began screaming out to her, hoping she was close, "We're not going to hurt you Hannah, we just want to help!"

There was no answer.

Bobby pulled up beside them and leaned out the window, "We're going to go up by the gate, maybe she's near there."

Sam nodded, "Okay."

He and Todd watched as the car drove off, a trail of dust in their wake. Turning to Todd, Sam motioned for him to follow.

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah could barely hear the voices screaming out for her, but she wasn't stopping. She was going to get out of there before they could hurt her anymore. She didn't trust them. She wasn't going to be tricked and forced to go back to that torture shack!

Breathing harshly, she reached the fence that surrounded the junkyard and began to climb. As she reached the other side, she dropped down and fell on her butt painfully. She didn't let it stop her though and continued to run, despite the pain her bare feet were in as they scrapped against the hard ground.

She could see a wooded area up ahead and quickly made her way there. She leaned against a tree and tried to regain her senses. As her forehead lied against the bark of the tree, she raised her hands and placed them over her head.

It was at the point that she felt a shiver go up her spine. Lifting her head, she turned and gasped as the face of Moloch appeared behind her. He was glaring at her, but quickly turned it into a grin, "Hello Hannah, miss me?"

She pressed herself against the tree, "Go away."

He laughed and walked closer, "Now you know I can't do that. That was a nifty little trick you did; sending me back to Hell. But as you can see, I am back and ready to play."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What trick?"

He did not resemble the human he had possessed at all as the body had been burned, but she could see his true image that was hiding inside the poor man he was currently residing in. He was a younger man with good features and a strong jaw.

He was close enough to touch her now and he ran his finger along her chin, "I really should thank the featherbrain though. Now that you're all fresh, we can start all over again with our playtime."

She glared at him and spit in his face. His eyes closed but the smirk remained on his face. He chuckled as he wiped her spit away from his face, "Sweetheart, you just-"

Hannah jumped when a tan blur knocked into Moloch, sending him flying into a tree that toppled over with a large, thunder like crack. Hannah looked from the fallen body of Moloch to the man standing in front of her.

Her mouth fell open when she realized it was the man from her dream. At least, in what she thought was a dream. She had dreamt she had been saved by an angel, but she wrote that off as a delusion her mind was playing on her to cope with the pain from the torture.

He was taller than her and was wearing a business suit, covered by a tan trench coat. His hair was dark and slightly tussled, like he never brushed it and had rolled out of bed. He had a stoic-like face and blue eyes. But she could see there was something behind them, a bright but elusive light that resembled the white hot glow of a fire. She could see an outline of wings behind his back, but it was like a specter, flashing in and out at random.

He turned to her fully and when he spoke, his voice was a deep, gruff baritone, "Are you alright Hannah?"

She blinked. He knew her name? "Um, yeah."

He nodded before turning to Moloch, "I warned you to leave the girl alone. Last chance, demon."

Moloch rose to his feet, "Now, we both know I can't do that. I don't have much of a choice. The boss wants her, the boss gets her. That's all there is to it, feathers."

Hannah watched as her rescuer pulled out dangerous looking knife and held it in front of him, "Leave Moloch."

She looked at Moloch, whom she now knew was a demon. She didn't know why she didn't know earlier. She did know he was a monster, demon fit perfectly.

Moloch took a step forward only to stop when the sound of a gunshot rang out. Hannah jumped and her head snapped behind her. She saw the shaggy haired man running toward them with a slightly shorter man with short brown hair holding a shotgun. Behind them a slightly port man who resembled the man in the pictures she saw earlier came running from a car. Her eyes bulged when she saw Todd running ahead of him.

The sound of a dark chuckle caused her to turn back to face Moloch. He grinned at her and wiggled his fingers, "I'll be seeing you sweetheart."

He was gone in an instant, leaving her to breath shakily, sliding down to the ground against the tree. She covered her face with her hands and curled her legs up to her chest. She could feel her throat clenching as it burned. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't let herself cry.

But to her dismay, she felt the familiar wetness against her cheeks as her shoulders began to shake and small whimpers escaped her mouth. She heard someone kneel in front of her but she didn't look up until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw her rescuer kneeling in front of her. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of her tear-stained face. His head tilted to the side, studying her. She just sat there, staring back at him as she seemed to be hypnotized by the light that shined behind his eyes. She sniffled and bit her lip as his hand slowly reached out and brushed his fingers against her wet cheek.

He looked down at his hand curiously, rubbing his thumb against his forefinger, "You're crying."

She would have laughed had she not bee so upset. He sounded almost child-like with his inquiry. She just nodded.

"Why?" he asked, causing her to give him a wondrous look, She took a calming breath before saying, "Because I'm scared."

His face turned from curiosity to stoic as he rose to his feet and stuck out his hands. She took them and as she stood, she felt a familiar gust of wind. Before she could blink she found herself back at the strangers house and looked around in shock, "How'd you do that?"

SUPERNATURAL

Dean watched as Todd helped Hannah sit down in a chair in the living room. Everyone stood in the room as she sat there, looking at them with insecurity. She looked at Todd and said, "What's going on Todd?"

He knelt down beside the chair and brushed her hair away from her face, "I know you're confused and scared, but I promise, nothing is going to happen to you like that ever again. I'm so sorry Hannah. I should have told you a long time ago, but I just wanted you to have a normal life, a good life."

She blinked, confusion written on her face, "What are you talking about?"

He looked behind him, staring at Dean and the rest of the group for answers. He turned back to her and said, "Honey, I haven't been honest with you. Do you remember when I took you from the hospital when you were little?"

Hannah nodded, a small smile crossing her face, "Of course I do."

He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his that Hannah picked up on a long time ago. "What's wrong Todd?"

He laughed nervously as he stood and began pacing, "This is harder than I thought."

Hannah looked from him to the other inhabitants of the room as Todd breathed heavily. The angel looked between her and Todd as the other three men did the same. The trench-coat wearing angel stuck out his arm and stopped Todd from pacing. With his hand on his shoulder, he said, "You need to calm down."

Todd looked towards the bearded man wearing the hat, almost pleadingly. "Bobby, I can't."

Hannah watched as "Bobby" shook his head, "He's right Todd, it's high time she knew the truth. So suck it up."

Confused, Hannah stood, "Okay, what's going on? Why in the hell was I kidnapped and tortured by a fucking demon!"

As quickly as her temper came it was gone and she was covering her mouth, eyes wide as she looked at the angel. She gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry…"

Todd turned back to her and she could tell he was shaking as he stood in front of her. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath, "Sweetheart, I'm not your uncle."

Hannah's face was void of emotion as she stared at him, her voice quiet, "What?"

He watched as she sat down and stare at the ground, her eyes moving back and forth in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Han, I'm so sorry that I lied to you, but I can explain."

She blinked and looked back at him, "Really?"

He knew that when she got quiet it wasn't a good thing; usually, it meant her temper was boiling under her skin. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled back. Yeah, her temper was definitely festering. "Hannah, you know how I never talk about my past? Well, I used to something called a Hunter; they hunt down evil and the supernatural, and it is very dangerous. I thought, that if I never talked about it with you, then it would never come after you. But I was wrong."

He swallowed heavily and continued, "I was on a job in Beau Ridge when I found you."

She had yet to say anything as her focus seemed to be completely in her lap. Her voice was soft and on the verge of breaking as she spoke, "Why did you take me?"

His own voice was shaky as he shifted his weight uncomfortably, "I was told by, and I mean this Hannah, by an angel, that you needed to be protected, that God had work for you."

SUPERNATURAL

Dean and Sam shared a look as Todd said this; Dean stood straighter and Sam uncrossed his arms. Cas looked over out of the corner of his eye, motioning for them to be silent by raising his hand discretely.

The sound of hollow laughter made them look back at Hannah. She looked up from her lap and rubbed her forehead, an apparent smile on her face. She looked up at Todd and said, "God has work for me?"

Todd nodded, a little unsettled that she was laughing, "Yes."

She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around her middle as she looked down at the ground as she took a step towards Todd, "So, what , you pretend to be my dad's brother, lie to me for thirteen years…because God wants you to? Very noble. But now that it's out of the bag; what work does the Almighty have for me?"

Her tone was sarcastic and as she looked up, Dean and Sam could see she was extremely upset by the sight of her watery eyes.

Todd moved to comfort her, his arms opening to hug her but she pushed him away, glaring.

"Why should I help God! What has he ever done for me?"

"Hannah, I know you're upset, but please, just-" Todd tried to reassure her, holding out his hands, but Hannah wasn't hearing any of that as she shook her head and pointed at him sharply, "-I don't have to do shit, Todd! That bastard never helped me! Not even when I was screaming for him! Not when I was a scared nine year old girl, being t-"

She had screaming but suddenly cut herself off, her face turning red as she took steps away from her now fake uncle. Everyone was staring at her, but she only looked at Todd, a look of betrayal on her face.

Castiel suddenly interjected himself beside Todd, giving Hannah a calmed look, "Please, Hannah, don't be angry with God. He is not to blame for this. A weak, evil demon is responsible, not God."

Hannah looked at him and just shook her head, saying sharply, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Castiel seemed taken aback by her response and opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Todd, who tried to hold Hannah by the elbows, "Han-"

"-Don't touch me!" she screamed, wrenching away from him, nearly stumbling back. She gave him a look, "You've been lying to me my entire life…"

She turned away and walked silently up the stairs. After a moment, the sound of a slamming door filled the silence.

Todd turned towards Bobby, "I just broke her heart Bobby."

Bobby sighed and patted his back, "Come on, let's have a beer and sort this all out."

As he led Todd into the kitchen, Dean and Sam remained where they were. Dean was the first to speak, "So, God has work for her?"

Castiel turned around, licking his lips as he pondered the statement, "I am…unsure of what God's intentions are with Hannah…but, we need to find out."

Sam walked around his brother towards Bobby's office, "Then let's get started."

Dean was still for a moment as he gave Castiel a look , "You sure that's all you know Cas?"

Cas gave Dean a confused look, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Dean shrugged, "Nothing, just you angels have the habit of keeping information to yourselves."

Cas tilted his head, eyes turning to accusing slits, "Have I not prove myself loyal to you Dean? If you have forgotten, I did rebel against Heaven to help you, killed my brothers when they hunted me; for helping you, Dean."

Dean looked down, "Alright then,"

Looking back up, he gave Cas a grin, "let's get started."

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah sat on the bed, staring down at her hands. She had stormed out of the living room after Todd had confessed to being an ex-hunter and that he had been told to keep her safe by apparently an angel.

She had felt so alone all these years, keeping her secret from everyone, afraid of what they would say. What she had endured as a child left the impression that she shouldn't talk about what she could see.

Todd had known about the evil she had seen, and never said a word to her about it.

"Hannah…"

Looking up, she saw Tommy standing in the middle of the room, a worried look on his face. Hannah smiled at him ,"Tommy."

He appeared beside her on the bed, "I couldn't find you."

She nodded, "A demon kidnapped me. He hurt me."

Tommy wrapped his cold arms around her, causing her to shiver, "I'm sorry I couldn't find you Hannah. I tried, I really did!"

Hannah nodded, "I know, I'm not angry Tommy."

He opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly looked up and disappeared. Hannah looked around confused and jumped when she saw the angel standing in the middle of the room.

"God!"

He arched an eyebrow at her outburst.

Clutching her chest, she shot to her feet and said, "Do you always do that?"

He stepped closer and looked around the room, "I felt a presence in the room with you."

She shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about."

They remained in an uncomfortable silence; the angel standing quietly and Hannah sitting on the bed, looking at the floor.

As she stared at the old wooded floor, she heard the angel speak, "You shouldn't be angry with Todd. He was doing as God commanded."

Hannah looked up, "Excuse me?"

The angel took a step forward, "He is a man of faith, despite being in the profession that deals with evil and little good. He was doing what he thought was right, but went beyond doing what was commanded of him by loving you."

She blinked her eyes rapidly as she licked her lips and stood, crossing her arms as she stepped towards the angel, "And how do you know that?"

His face was blank as he spoke in a deep voice, "Because I have felt the anguish, the fear and the pain he felt when you pushed him away. He knew you would feel betrayed and did not want to hurt you."

She looked away, "I'm so confused. I don't understand any of this; why me? Why?"

She sat back down and hissed as her right foot slid against the floor. She lifted her foot and saw a nasty cut along the arch; she must have gotten in while running in the woods.

"May I?"

Hannah jumped again when his voice came from right above her. Looking up, she watched as he knelt down in front of her and took her foot in his hands. "Wha-"

She gasped as a warmth tingled through her toes and up her foot. A light glow came from under her foot, coming from his hands. She watched in wonder as the light dimmed to nothing and he let her foot go.

She wiggled her toes and brought her foot to rest on her other leg to stare at the bottom of her foot. It was completely healed.

Smiling softly, she looked at him, "How'd you do that?"

He stood, "I healed you."

Hannah rolled her eyes, jumping to her feet, "I figured that, but how did you heal it?"

He seemed unsure of what to say as he appeared to be searching for a way to explain it, "I'm not sure, I just…know. God granted me the power, that is all I need to know."

"God?" she asked as he turned to leave.

Turning back, he nodded, "Yes."

Hannah almost laughed as he turned to leave again. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Wait, please."

He looked down at her hands on his arm and she let go as if she had been burned, "Sorry…um, I just want to say, well, thank you, for, you know, saving me from the evil demon."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

He turned to leave yet again.

"Wait…"

He turned, holding in a heavy sigh of frustration, "Yes?"

She bit her lip, which caught his attention for some reason. She looked down at her fingers as she began to wring them together. She looked up at him and said, "Who are you?"

He faced her fully, "I am an angel of the lord."

She arched an eyebrow, "Really? And here I thought those wings were just for show. No, what's your name?"

He tilted his head, "You can see my…wings?"

Hannah nodded almost nervously, "Yeah, but it's only in flashes, like they pop up every now and then. Your eyes are different too; like there's a light behind them."

He stepped forward until he stood directly in front of her, making her take a step back as he invaded her personal space, "I was made by my father in heaven, so my essence, if you will, is pure energy, my grace."

"Your grace?"

He nodded, "It is pure creation."

Hannah suddenly touched his arm, "You haven't told me your name yet."

He blinked and stared at where she had her hand on him, " I am Castiel, but you may call me Cas. Everyone else does."

She suddenly smiled brightly, "Okay then…Castiel. Hey, aren't you the angel of Thursday?"

His stoic face seemed to crack for a second, his lips turning upward slightly as he said, "Yes, that was my original duty."

He waited a moment, but when she said nothing, turned and opened the bedroom door, "You should talk with Todd."

As he walked out the door, he heard her say, "I was born on a Thursday, you know."

Cas paused, and then shut the door behind him, leaving Hannah to fall back on the bed and think of the revelations she had just heard downstairs.

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

HIT THE BUTTON BELOW

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. A Simple Day

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. I look forward to what else you will find enjoyable and your feedback. Enjoy chapter five:)

* * *

5. A Simple Day

Three Days Later…

Hannah had yet to speak with Todd. She still felt angry and hurt for his lies, but she was beginning to think of what Cas had said. She knew he was probably right; that Todd was only trying to keep her safe because he loved her.

When she met him all those years ago, lying in a hospital bed feeling like she deserved to die, he came along and saved her. She could remember seeing him sneaking into her room with a teddy bear and a smile. He had told her that he was her uncle, her father's brother, and that he was going to take her home with him.

She had been never been so happy. With Todd, she was able to be herself, though, she never told him of the things she could see.

It was five in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She was beginning to feel bad for screaming at Todd the way she did. She needed to make it up to him.

Throwing off the covers, Hannah jumped out of bed, pulling up the boxers from falling. She really needed to get some clothes that fit. She had been borrowing Bobby's old clothes, but her lack of height and much slimmer waist was causing a hindrance with the much larger clothes.

Walking out, she could tell that everyone was still sleeping by the lack of light and sound in the house. Tip-toeing down the stairs, she made her way into the kitchen and turned the lights on.

Opening the fridge, she leaned against the open door and bit her lip as she peered inside. She grimaced; not much to work with.

Looking at the small green numbers on the microwave, she debated on running to the store. She doubted the guys would wake up before she got back. The small silver keys hanging by the door tempted her and she closed the fridge and grabbed the keys.

SUPERNATURAL

Something smelled good.

Green eyes popped open when the smell of sausage, eggs and….pie?

Rolling over, Dean groaned and saw up slowly. Eyebrows furrowed, he pulled his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face.

Standing, he pulled on a shirt and grabbed his pants.

In the next room, Sam too had woken up to the smell of breakfast food and the strange smell of cherry pie.

The brothers exited their rooms at the same time and descended the stairs together. "Do you think Bobby' cooking breakfast?" Sam asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The brothers looked at each other, "No."

When they entered the kitchen, Dean and Sam stopped at the sight in front of them. There, standing in front of the kitchen table was Hannah. She was setting the table for six, wearing a white undershirt with an open green blouse, a pair of tight hip-hugging jeans that Dean tilted his head at, and no shoes.

Sam noticed Dean's look and smacked him in the chest, "Dude,"

Dean shrugged, "What? A guy can window shop."

Sam rolled his eyes before knocking on the wall, catching Hannah's attention. She turned around and smiled brightly, "Good morning boys!"

Turning back to the stove, she took out an egg and said to Sam ,"How do you like your eggs?"

Looking from the stove, Sam gave her an unsure but grateful look, "um scrambled's fine, thanks."

Dean reached for a sausage paddy but his hand was smacked with a spatula. Pulling back he cursed, "Ow! What's that for?"

Hannah pointed the spatula at Dean, " Don't even think about it Dean! You can wait fifteen minutes."

He sat down at the table, a frown on his face, "Fine."

She gave him a smile, "Stop frowning, or no pie for you."

At the mention of pie, Dean's head shot in her direction ,"What kind?"

"Cherry."

Sam chuckled at the sight of Dean peeking in the fridge where he pulled out the pie. A look of euphoria came over his face as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Mmmm"

"Hey!"

The pie was taken from his hands by Hannah, who put it back in the fridge, "That's for later."

Again, Dean frowned, "But I want pie."

Sam shook his head as he sat down across from his brother.

The three eventually fell in a comfortable silence until Sam looked up from his laptop that he retrieved from Bobby's office, "Hey, where did you get the clothes Hannah?"

Though they couldn't see, Hannah suddenly looked nervous and bit her lip, "Um..nowhere."

"Hannah?"

Turning around, she gave an apologetic smile, "There wasn't any food to cook breakfast…"

Dean's face became serious, "You went out? Alone?"

She shrugged, "Just for an hour."

The brothers looked at her as if she had broken some cardinal rule, "What's the big deal?"

Dean laughed dryly, "what's the big deal? The big deal is, Hannah, that there are demons out there, trying to get their hands one you! Are you stupid? You don't go off alone, ever!"

Sam saw the look of anger forming on Hannah's face and quickly said, "What Dean means is, Hannah, is that you need to be more careful. If you need anything tell us and we'll take care of it."

She turned back to the stove, "Fine…food's done."

She turned the burner down and dropped the spatula on the counter top before walking out of the kitchen, passing Bobby as he entered the kitchen, "mor-"

"-ing" Bobby said unsure if he should be speaking at the sight of the scowl on the young woman's face. Once out of hearing range, he turned to Dean and Sam, "What's with her?"

Sam leaned back in his chair, "Hannah went out without telling us and Dean was a bit insensitive."

Dean shot a glare at his brother, "What do you mean insensitive? She was stupid for gong out alone, and you know it."

Sam nodded, "I know, but she's under a lot of stress, so cut her some slack. She knows now; we should have talked to her about precautions when she got here three days ago."

Bobby sat down at the table, licking his thumb of ketchup as he set his loaded plate on the table. "At least she's out of that room….mmmm, she can make some good eggs."

Hannah flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, the TV flickering on with life. She flipped through the channels until she saw a news bulletin, "…no word on the whereabouts of Hannah Mauser, a missing twenty-three year old waitress from New Orleans. She was last seen leaving the bar where she worked, getting into a taxi…."

Hannah leaned forward as her face flashed across the screen, "Hey, guys! I'm on the news!"

The sound of silverware clanking against plates came from the kitchen and Bobby, Dean and Sam came dashing out of the kitchen. Todd came from Bobby's office and stood behind the couch where Hannah sat.

Hannah turned the volume up as Leon came on the screen, clearly upset, "We just want her back. We don't care what it takes."

Chloe stood next to him, wiping tears away as the reporter turned to her, "We've tried everything but no one's tried to contact us. We've even offered a reward, but…" She began to cry and buried her face in Leon's chest.

Hannah felt a burning behind her eyes and closed her eyes to prevent herself form crying. Todd reached over cautiously and laid a hand on her shoulder. Hannah reached up and crushed his hand in hers, needing comfort.

He quickly rounded the couch and sat down next to her. She looked at him, begging, "I need to tell them I'm okay."

"You can't do that Hannah" said Dean as he sat on the armrest of the couch, giving her a sympathetic look. She looked away from him and shook her head.

Sam took the remote and shut the TV off, "Look, we know this is hard for you, but you have to trust us; we know what we're doing."

She looked at Sam as he stood next to Bobby, who was eating the last of the sausage, "You enjoying that, Bobby?"

He looked up as everyone stared at him, "What? It's good cookin'"

Hannah managed a smile before standing. She surprised Todd by leaning down and hugging him tightly, "I'm sorry."

Todd wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "You have nothing to be worried about, sweetie."

Untangling herself from him, she kissed his cheek before standing, "Thanks Toddie."

SUPERNATURAL

Andrew Wilkins stood on the railing of the bridge as he stared down at the water below. He was unafraid and knew he had to do this. His life had no meaning unless he did this.

He was thirty years old with wavy brown hair that reached to the nap of his neck and serious blue eyes. He had lived in Pontiac all his life and always felt he would never amount to anything, until now.

Looking up at the night sky, he stared at the stars as if searching for something, for confirmation. Licking his lips he looked back down at the water and nodded, "Okay, okay…"

Letting go of the beam he held on to, Andrew closed his eyes and let himself fall forward. The cold wind blew against his face as he fell towards the water that would surely kill him.

But instead of feeling the sharp, concrete like impact of hitting the water, Andrew felt a warm heat envelope him as he felt himself being pulled upward. Opening his eyes he saw a bright golden light beaming down on him. Looking down he was in awe as he saw himself floating above the water.

_Thank you, Andrew_

His head snapped up as the voice spoke to him again. He just nodded his head, "I'm ready."

The golden light shot down and Andrew's body arched backward as it was filled with the light. After a moment, the light disappeared and Andrew's body fell into the water three feet below with a splash.

It was silent except for a loud boat horn in the distance. A soaked Andrew reappeared out of the water as he walked to shore calmly. Looking down at himself, it looked as if he was discovering his body for the first time, like a newborn does. Blinking, he looked up and began walking.

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah's eyes opened as she lied in bed. Looking at the clock beside the bed she saw that it was two in the morning. What had woken her up?

Sitting up in the bed, she brushed her tangled hair out of her face and threw the covers off of her.

It had been a slow day at Bobby's. After breakfast, Dean cornered her outside where she had been sitting on the porch. He seemed to have struggled as he apologized for being insensitive. Hannah took that to mean that he didn't mean to be an ass.

He explained certain…protocols that she would have to abide by in order for the brothers to keep her safe. She agreed to follow them, but she made it clear that she wasn't happy about it.

Rising from the bed, Hannah began to simply wander about the room, not wanting to bother anyone outside. She had been worried about Castiel all day. He hadn't appeared at all and Hannah was worrying that something had happened to him.

She didn't know why, but she felt something in her that just had a connection to him, a pull. It was strange but for some reason, it didn't bother Hannah. She actually found herself calm and…happy, when he was near. When she had stormed off from Todd when he told her the truth and Cas had come upstairs, she was ready to blow up and scream at the angel.

But as soon as he was in the room, her anger seemed to melt away and she felt calm. She found his lack of emotion interesting but at the same time wondered why he seemed like a robot.

"Castiel…" she murmured softly.

Shaking her head, she sighed and turned to get back into bed when she bumped into a warm chest. "Jeez!"

Stepping back, her heart raced as she looked up to see the subject of her thoughts standing in the middle of the room. Crossing her arms, she gave him a mock glare, "You really need to wear a bell or something."

He seemed to wonder what she meant but only said, "What do you need Hannah?"

"What?"

He stepped forward, "You called for me."

Crinkling her nose, she tilted her head in wonder, "I did? How?"

She sat down on her bed and curled up her legs as she pulled the covers back over her as the cold night air hit her bare skin. Cas watched as she shivered and reached out his hand and touched the covers.

Hannah's eyes widened as she saw the covers turn from cotton to wool. She gave him a look of astonishment and sat up straighter as she reached out and grabbed the hand lying on the bed. "How did-"

Cas felt a tingle in his hand as Hannah ran her fingers over his palm, staring at it oddly. He had never felt this sensation when being touched before. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand from hers, "I should go."

She looked almost sad, which made Cas stare at her expression with a mix of curiosity and concern ,"You're sad again."

Her face changed again, this time to surprise and then to realization, "I forgot, you have that emotion radar thing. Don't worry about it Cas, I'm fine."

"Then why were you sad in the first place?" he asked, curious.

She shrugged as she looked at her lap, "I don't know…."

Silence fell between the two, leaving Cas to stand next to the bed uncomfortably and Hannah under the now wool covers slightly embarrassed as he stared at her.

Finally, Cas said, "I need to go now, Hannah."

She looked up and gave a bright smile, "okay…be safe."

He had been looking down and away from her, but when she said this, he looked at her sharply. He looked at her in a way that made Hannah think she said something wrong, but didn't get the chance to ask as Cas spoke first, "I will try."

He was gone with a flutter of wings as she saw his large dark wings appear and rise up before disappearing as they lowered, similar to how a bird takes flight.

A gust of wind brushed her face and she shivered, but if it was from the wind or something else, Hannah wasn't sure.

SUPERNATURAL

The form of Andrew stood outside a large manor in the darkness of the night. He no longer was in Pontiac, Michigan but the outskirts of New York.

Walking towards the manor, he reappeared on the spiraling staircase inside the building as he continued to walk.

He reached a pair of double doors and pushed them open to reveal a large, open room that appeared to be a music room, a grand piano in the middle of the room, where his target sat playing.

Walking up behind the dirty blonde man, the being that was once Andrew stood silently. The pianist stopped playing and his back straitened, and then spoke in an accented voice, "Well, well. Seems I have company."

Turning around, the pianist's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, a look of shock on his face. The form of Andrew smiled and said, "Hello Balthazar."

Balthazar, the once thought dead angel, stared in wonder and swallowed harshly, "Metatron, what a…pleasant surprise."

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, NOW HIT THE BUTTON!

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Road Trip

A/N: Wow! I feel so optimistic now after reading everyone's reviews! To answer a few questions and comments, to Sic - You'll just have to keep reading to find out if they're good or bad, but I will say that Metatron will have a big role to play in the future, which leads to Shadow of Sound - I too have never seen Metatron in the stories I have read and thought he would be very interesting to see in Supernatural. Laura, I agree, it is hard to find a good Cas fic that isn't slash.

More mystery unravels in this chapter, hope you enjoy! Keep coming with comments!

* * *

6. Road Trip

"I must say that this is a surprise, M-."

"Silence." said Metatron in a soft but stern voice.

Balthazar stood in place as Metatron circled him, his hands behind his back. "Have you been enjoying your romping around down here Balthazar?"

Balthazar gave him a shrug of the shoulders, "It's had its' moments, I admit."

Metatron stopped in front of Balthazar and his face contorted as he let out a bellow, " Why haven't you fulfilled your promise? We had an agreement when I helped you hide!"

His voice suddenly boomed and the glass of the windows imploded, his true voice emerging. Strangely, Balthazar winced and covered his ears. He soon fell to his knees as Metatron spoke in his obliterating voice, "I literally gave you the weapons of heaven and what do you do? Sell them for souls! I did not give them to you to be used as toys!"

Balthazar was suddenly lifted off the ground and clinging to Metatron's arm. Staring down, Balthazar saw the fire behind his eyes peeking around the edges as his wrath began to come out. Balthazar closed his eyes and turned his head away to avoid the incinerating bright fire.

Metatron pulled him close and hissed, "It's your turn. You _will _do as you have promised. Do you not remember the oath you are bound by, to whom you swore it to? I am the _Faaip de Oiad_*, or have you forgotten?"

The wayward angel was dropped and he coughed as he rubbed his throat. Metatron turned away and began walking towards the door, "I will be taking back the weapons; you can't be trusted with them. No one can; I was wrong in giving them to you in the first place."

Stopping, he turned and faced Balthazar, "And if you don't do as you have agreed to do, there will be repercussions. Are we clear?"

Balthazar stared at him, almost in fear, but managed to flash a charismatic smile, "Crystal…"

SUPERNATURAL

She was bored out of her mind. She had been at Bobby's for nearly a month now and nothing had happened. Dean and Sam disappeared every once and a while, claiming they were on hunting jobs.

And she was left behind with only Todd and Bobby for company. Castiel popped up every once and a while, but it was mostly to talk to Dean and Sam. For some reason, he seemed to be avoiding her.

Today she was lying on the couch watching TV as Bobby answered calls from other hunters as Todd made lunch.

Dean and Sam weren't back yet from their latest hunt and wouldn't be back for a few days as they were in Michigan.

Sighing, she rolled off the couch and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table and watched as Todd chopped up lettuce for salad, "Do you really think Bobby is going to eat a salad for lunch?"

Todd smirked and looked at her over his shoulder, "No, but I don't think you would want grease covered steak every minute of every day."

He tossed the lettuce into a bowl and mixed in tomatoes, ham, and cheese before setting it down in front of her. She smiled and took a bite of the salad. He sat across from her with his own bowl and they ate in silence.

As they ate, a sudden crash came from Bobby's office.

Todd rose to his feet and out of nowhere pulled out what looked like a revolver. He motioned for her to stay still, "Don't move, understand?"

She nodded quickly as Todd ran towards the office, leaving Hannah to panic and have her heart race.

"Damn it Cas!" came Bobby's voice and Hannah let out the air she had held in. She chuckled and rose from the table and made her way down the hall to the office.

Leaning against the frame of the door, she saw Bobby pushing his toppled over chair up and glaring at the angel in the room, "When in the hell are you gonna give a little warning when you show up! It's damn annoying!"

Cas merely gave him an apologetic shrug, "Sorry…"

Todd was hiding a laugh by rubbing his chin as he pushed his gun in the back of his jeans. He gave her a wink before walking out of the office and back to the kitchen. Hannah walked into the office and got to her knees to help Bobby pick up the papers and books that had fallen, "What happened?"

Bobby gave an exasperated look over at Cas, "That idjit popped in and I fell back in my chair."

Hannah bit her lip to hide her smile, "Are you okay?"

Bobby stood with her help and said, "Don't worry about it sweetheart."

She laid the papers and books on his desk before feeling a hand on her elbow. She felt warm breath against her ear, "I need to speak with you."

She turned and saw Cas looking down at her with a serious look that said it was urgent. She merely nodded, "Okay."

SUPERNATURAL

"So why are we here in Pontiac, Michigan?" Dean asked as they drove into the city. Sam held up a newspaper and the image of a ray of light shining over a river appeared, but what was more interesting was the man floating over the water.

"…yeah, that's weird." Dean said as he looked away from the newspaper and back at the road. "So what are you thinking it is? Alien abduction?"

Sam rolled his eyes, " Dean, come on…. I think it may be an angel."

Dean took a turn and pulled into a motel parking lot. Parking the car, he turned to his brother, leaning back against the leather seat, "You're serious? An angel? Why are we looking into this? Shouldn't we be telling Cas?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know Dean, it's just weird to me. Cas has been dealing with a lot lately and maybe this is our way of helping him. Angels have been appearing on Earth more rapidly. Remember Balthazar?"

Dean gave his brother a look, but cut off the engine, "Alright, we'll dig around, but I don't think it'll do anything. I mean, a person has to give permission for an angel to possess 'em, so the guy obviously had no problem with it."

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala, Sam leaning against the roof, "Look, Dean, I know you've been worried about me, but don't, I'm fine."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked after a moment of simply staring at his brother. Sam straitened and gave his brother a firm nod, "Of course."

For some reason, Dean didn't believe him.

SUPERNATURAL

Cas followed Hannah down the hall and into her room. Shutting the door, he turned to her quickly, "You must come with me immediately."

Taken aback, Hannah held up her hands, "Slow down. What's wrong?"

Castiel sighed, "You aren't safe here anymore, I need to get you as far from here as I can."

Hannah's heart began to race as she stared at the angel, "What? Why? What's happened?"

He said nothing as he reached out and pressed two fingers against her forehead. She felt the ground shift and she felt sick to her stomach. Reaching out, she grabbed Cas's arm for support, feeling dizzy.

When the ground stopped moving, Hannah looked around slowly and saw they were no longer in her room at Bobby's. In fact, by the sign in front of her, Hannah could say she wasn't in South Dakota anymore. Looking back at Cas, she said, "Why am I in Virginia?"

He looked down at her, "I'm sorry, but it was important that I get you away from there; you are being tracked."

Hannah's fingers brushed across her abdomen as her temper began to smolder, "You could have told Todd and Bobby. You know they're going to freak out."

He gave her a look of understanding as he laid his hands on her shoulders, "I wish I could, but it is imperative that we keep them in the dark, at least until I can find a way to remove the method the demons are using to track you."

Sighing heavily, she had the urge to pout as she said, "But why?"

Cas removed his hands as he said, "If demons do attack, they won't be able to retrieve your location because, "

"Todd and Bobby won't know my location." She cut him off, a look of anger on her face. She glared at the angel standing in front of her and tisked as she turned away and began walking down the road.

Cas remained where he stood as he watched the angry woman walk away, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" she yelled over her shoulder, but as she turned back she stopped in her tracks as Cas appeared in front of her. Hannah crossed her arms and tilted her hip as she glared up at him, "Move."

"I can't do that Hannah."

Giving him a sarcastic smile, she said, "Fine, I will."

As she walked around him, Cas let out a frustrated sigh and he looked upward, "Hannah…"

" No! This is such bullshit!" she screamed as she continued her march down the road.

She was suddenly yanked backwards and felt herself being twirled around to face Castiel, who held her by the arms. "Listen very carefully. If Moloch gets his hands on you again, you can look forward to more pain and torture than what he did when I found you."

He let go of her when he had her attention, "I am trying to protect you Hannah. I could use a little cooperation on your part."

Hannah's face lost its' anger and was replaced with a look of fear as it paled. She looked away from him and ran her fingers across her belly, over the scar of the brand Moloch had given her. It was strange, but for some reason it had not healed when Cas saved her.

He was right, he was only trying to keep her safe and she was acting like a spoiled little girl. Looking back at him, she gave a small smile, "Sorry…I know you're just trying to help."

Cas nodded gently, "I…apologize for not taking your…feelings into consideration. I forget you are not used to being in this…lifestyle."

She laughed hollowly, "You're right about that."

They stood in awkward silence as crickets chirped in the background. Shifting her feet, Hannah crossed her arms, "Are we going somewhere in particular? Or are we gonna wing it?"

"Wing it?" Cas asked, confused.

Hannah gave him a look, a small smile on her lips, "Yeah, you know, go by ear."

Cas blinked, "…what does an ear have to do with a wing?"

Hannah laughed and shook her head, "Never mind."

She looked around and realized they were completely alone on the road, no cars in sight, "So, how did you know I was being tracked? I mean, wouldn't have something happened by now if they knew where I was?"

Turning back to Cas, she saw him contemplating, "I received the Intel from a source but as to how you're being tracked; I don't know."

She smirked, "An all-knowing angel is clueless? I find that hard to believe."

Cas pocketed his hands in the trench coat and Hannah noticed what could be a smile emerging on his face, "Hard as it is to believe, angels aren't omnipotent."

Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"…in most cases." he said as she looked at him in disbelief.

She nodded, "Right."

Cas moved to stand next to her by the road and motioned for her to walk, "We need to keep the demons off of you, so we are going to have to find how they are tracking you. We're far enough at the moment from the demons after you to give us a little time."

"So are you ditching me in the woods or something?" she asked, looking around the wooded area.

Cas stopped and motioned her to follow him. She watched as he disappeared down a dirt trail and quickly walked behind him. As they walked, Hannah couldn't help but watch as his wings filtered in and out as light hit them through the trees.

She took in the detail of them. They were at least twelve feet and weren't actually back, more of a raven's blue. They were strong and she could see them shift against his back, fluttering slightly as if trying to get comfortable. Hannah tripped slightly when he stopped walking and turned to face her, "Is something wrong Hannah?"

She blushed, "N-no, why?"

"You have been staring at me since we started walking." he said as he stepped closer, his head tilting in concern.

She blushed, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it's just, it's just I was looking at your wings."

He straitened slightly as he shifted his weight, his wings tucking closer to his back, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She opened her mouth, finding it strange that he would think she was uncomfortable about his wings. Taking a step closer, she said, "Oh no, I wasn't! A-actually, I think they're very, well…very beautiful."

Hannah looked down at the ground, "I was…admiring them."

Cas was openly staring at her when she said this. He had never been told that his wings were beautiful before. Then again, he was usually in the company of other angels or those who could not see them at all.

It was…flattering.

Clearing his throat, Cas turned around, "It's just up ahead."

"What is?" Hannah asked as she ran after him.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean walked out of the police station, wearing a suit and tie and a file on the disappearance of Andrew Wilkins, who had been seen walking out of a river after jumping from a bridge; a jump that would have killed any other person.

Sam sat in the Impala and as soon as Dean got in, was handed the file, "Andrew Wilkins?"

"Yup," Dean said as he shut the door and started the engine, "Guy took a dive off a bridge and walked away without a scratch. He's our angel meat suit, if your hunch is right."

Sam flipped open the file as Dean drove away from the station and back to the motel, "Thirty year old male…dark brown hair…blue eyes…no family to speak of, great."

Shutting the file, he looked over at Dean, "No family means no witness to angelic activity."

Dean arched an eyebrow, "Angelic activity?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah,"

When Dean continued to look confused, Sam said, "You know how Cas tried to talk to you through the TV and radio?"

Dean winced, "Yeah, I still have a ringing in my ear."

"Well, Jimmy said the same thing happened when Cas started talking to him. If we could find someone who knew Wilkins was experiencing the same thing, it would prove the angel theory."

Dean nodded, "Right. Hey, where did he work?"

Sam reopened the file, "Uh, he was a telemarketer, worked from his apartment."

"Then that's where we're going." Dean said as he looked over at his brother before turning back to the road, heading for Andrew Wilkins's apartment.

SUPERNATURAL

"Where the hell is that prick!" screamed Todd as he paced back and forth, looking at Bobby, who was sitting at his desk.

Looking up, Bobby said, "Damn it Todd, calm the hell down!"

Todd growled and threw himself in the chair across Bobby's desk. He buried his face in his hands as his leg bounce dup and down in his anger and panic.

"Why would he just take her?" Bobby pondered as he leaned back in his chair.

Todd looked up, "I don't know, but when I see that flying monkey again, I'm kicking his ass!"

Bobby chuckled under his breath, "Sure you are."

SUPERNATURAL

"This is where I'm going to stay? In a cabin?"

Hannah turned to Cas as they stood in front of a two story log cabin. Cas led her up the stairs and into the house, "Yes. It is secluded and no one knows about it."

Hannah looked around the living room and actually found it to be rather cozy. "It's not bad."

Looking up at the angel, she gave him an apologetic smile once more, "I really am sorry about the way I acted earlier."

He watched as she wandered into the kitchen, following close behind her, "There isn't a reason for you to apologize."

"But still, sorry." she said as she leaned against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hannah-" he was cut off by her as she laughed and said, "Just accept the apology so I'll feel better."

After a moment, he said, "I…accept your apology, Hannah."

Smiling, she nodded in confirmation, "Thank you. Now, about this tracking; what am I suppose to do until you find how to stop it?"

Cas gave her a look of concern as he said, "You are to remain here."

"Alone?" she asked, slightly worried.

He shook his head, "No, I will be here with you. There will be times where I will be away searching for answers for the source of the demons' tracking, of course. But I will not leave you unprotected."

Hannah only nodded but inside she was wondering how she was going handle being an angel's roommate.

SUPERNATURAL

Balthazar stood at the Threshold, a look of uncertainty and worry on his face as he looked down at his hands where he held an obsidian colored blade. Taking a shaky breath, he brought his free hand forward and allowed the blade to cut deep into his hand, "_Niis odzamran, Noco od darbs ge bien lap zirdo noco Enai_"*

He watched as his blood fell against the stone underneath his feet, landing on the complex seal drawn upon the Threshold floor.

He waited only a moment as the ground began to shake and the sea began to glow. Covering his eyes, Balthazar heard the sweeping sound of rising wings. As the light deemed, Balthazar could see the outline of a figure standing in the middle of the seal.

He stepped back from the figure and held out the dark stoned blade in front of him, "Make one move and you're a dead bugger."

The figure scowled, his voice deep and velvety, "What can I do for a servant of our lord?"

Balthazar glared, "He is your lord no longer. You forfeit that right when you left our brothers and sisters to die when you sided with Lucifer."

The figure shrugged his shoulders, "We all have roles to play. My true role has yet to come to pass. That's why you're here."

Balthazar stepped back as the figure emerged from the darkness to reveal a youthful looking angel, his eyes a dark onyx and his skin a deathly pale. His hair was black and fell in his face. A pair of wings hung against his back.

Balthazar raised the blade higher, "Not another step. Now, the only reason your up here is to send a message to your new lord; stay away from the girl. If you so much as come near her-"

The summoned figure laughed and his eyes flashed with a reddish hue, "What will you do? You can't even keep heaven in balance without daddy to tell you what to do. Everything is different now; there is no apocalypse, Michael is tussling around with Lucifer in his cage, which means no one is running the Heavenly Host, and to top it off, there is a civil war among angels. Makes me miss the old days."

Balthazar growled as he scratched the seal beneath him, the summoned figure disappearing in a gust of smoke, the smell of sulfur filling the air. Sighing, Balthazar looked up, "I've done what you've asked, now leave me alone."

A role of thunder and a flash of lightening was his response. Balthazar closed his eyes, "Sorry Cas, I did what I could… looks like you're on your own with this one."

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

* Faaip de Oiad - Enochian for "Voice of God"

* Niis odzamran, Noco od darbs ge bien lap zirdo noco Enai - Enochian for " Come and show yourself, servant of death. Come and obey me for I am a servant of the Lord"

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! NOW PLEASE HIT THE BUTTON:)

V

V

V

V

V


	7. Angel or Devil

A/N: This chapter has to be my favorite so far, and I hope you see why at the end. Don't worry, I'm not a sadist or anything so it's not because of what happens to Hannah in this chapter, but what happens after. So I have to give a WARNING for readers for this chapter due to somewhat GRAPHICAL VIOLENCE, but it isn't too terrible, at least to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Fun Fact: The title of this chapter, "Angel or Devil" comes from the song "Angels or Devils" by Dishwalla. I recommend listening to it while reading the second half of the chapter. Very emotional.

* * *

7. Angel or Devil

Groaning, Hannah curled up as the cold December wing brushed against her. Twisting around to lie on her back, she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch.

She sat up and threw her legs over to touch the chilled wooden floor under her feet. Shivering, Hannah wrapped her arms around herself and made a bee line for the bathroom, the need to pee reinforced by the contact with the cold ground.

Hannah hadn't realized she had been so tired yesterday; must have something to do with Cas zapping her to the isolated cabin.

Exiting the bathroom, Hannah stretched her hands over her head and tried to brush her bedhead hair out of her face as she wandered around the cabin. The upstairs consisted of two bedrooms, a study, a bathroom and a linen closet. The downstairs had a large, open living room and a kitchen that she ventured into to cook breakfast.

She wasn't sure if Cas needed to eat but she liked to cook so it wasn't a big deal.

It was easy enough to make scrambled eggs and bacon, the fridge stocked with food surprisingly.

She set the plates on the table and went to find the elusive angel. Peering out of the kitchen, she could see him through the porch window, standing there silently like a guard.

She walked to the front door and quietly walked outside. Crossing her arms, Hannah leaned against the doorframe, "Have you been out here all night?"

Cas turned to face her, "Yes."

"Aren't you tired?" she asked as she pushed off the door, concerned for her guardian.

"I don't require sleep like you do." he said as they entered the house. Cas walked into the kitchen and saw the two plates on the table, "Nor do I need food."

He looked back at her and she shrugged sheepishly, "Well, I didn't want you to not have anything if you did."

"Thank you for the offer," he said as she picked up the plate meant for him, she placed it in the fridge. She sat down at the table and began to eat her own food.

He stood there, watching her as she began to eat.

During his time on earth, Castiel had noticed the lack of communication with God among humans. No one prayed the way they once did; they didn't give thanks for the food they received or for the life they been given. These were little things, but once, they had been a part of a person's way of life.

But for some reason, Cas was disturbed with Hannah's lack of faith in God in particular. He could feel the rage she had for him when she lashed out upon learning God had plans for her.

_You don't know what you're talking about_

Cas crossed the distance and sat next to Hannah at the small table, staring at her. This caused Hannah to look up from her plate and look around uncertainly, "What is it?"

Licking his lips, Cas took a moment to word his question properly, in a way that wouldn't offend the girl next to him, "When Todd told you the truth and I said you shouldn't blame God; why were you so angry?"

Hannah looked away from him, her smile fading as she looked down at her plate, rolling over her eggs with her fork, "Something happened to me when I was little, something really bad. I don't like to talk about it."

Her voice was soft and nearly shaking as she spoke. She swallowed the lump in her throat before giving Cas a smile, "What brought this on?"

Cas sighed, "I have simply noticed there isn't faith, or belief, in God anymore."

Hannah leaned forward on the table, her chin supported by her hands, "Who says I don't believe in God?"

Confused, Cas furrowed his eyebrows, "But you-"

"Just because I'm pissed off at him, doesn't mean I don't believe." she said as she rose from the table and set her dishes in the sink.

Cas watched as she began to wander around cleaning the kitchen. He found himself wanting to know more about her experience as a child that led her to hate his father, but more alarming, he wanted to know more about her period, and that scared him.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam looked at the framed picture of Andrew Wilkins that hung on the wall. The man was smiling, his arm wrapped around a pretty woman as she kissed him on the cheek.

Behind him, Sam could hear Dean rummaging through Andrew's desk, "Found something."

Sam turned around, "What is it?"

Dean tossed him what appeared to be divorce papers. Flipping through the stack of papers, Sam searched for the name of Andrew's present or future ex, "I thought you said he had no family?"

Dean stood from the desk, "That's what the cops told me, but considering those are divorce papers, maybe he didn't consider her family anymore."

Sam stopped flipping pages once he found a name, "Sasha Corinth…says she has the house…3602 Bower Drive."

SUPERNATURAL

"I haven't seen Andy since I gave him the papers, Agent Myers."

Sam took the cup of coffee from Sasha as she sat across from him and Dean at her kitchen table.

As Sam drank the warm coffee, Dean gave Sasha a smile. She was a very beautiful woman, with long legs and caramel skin. Dean wondered how a telemarketer got a model for a wife.

"How did you meet your husband, Ms. Corinth?" he asked as he picked up his own cup of coffee.

A fleeting smile crossed her lips, a reminiscent look on her face, "It was five years ago. I was a waitress at this gala thing and he was the guest speaker,"

She paused to laugh, "he was so nervous."

Sam looked confused as he looked from Dean to Sasha, "So he wasn't always a telemarketer?"

Sasha gave him a look and raised an eyebrow, "Telemarketing? God no! Andy's a professor at Oakland University."

That was new. The two brothers looked at each other as Sasha grew more concerned, "Why would Andy be working as a telemarketer?"

Dean cleared his throat as he turned back to her, "Ms. Corinth, could you tell us why you filled for divorce? Were there problems between you and Andrew or were there certain…circumstances?"

She cradled her coffee in her hands as she looked out the window, "I thought we were doing fine. We loved each other, I still love him but,"

She sighed and looked at Sam and Dean, "He started acting strange."

"Strange how?" Sam asked quickly, nearly cutting her off.

Dean turned to Sam and saw an almost desperate look on his face. Blinking, Dean turned back to Sasha, but he couldn't shake the question: Why was Sam so set on this being an angel?

Sasha also was looking at Sam questionably but said, "He started talking about this voice. Andy said he thought it was God. I tried, believe me, for our marriage, I tried. But I couldn't take it anymore. Andy is, or was, a professor of theology. He was brilliant, but maybe he finally snapped and lost his mind. He was always going on about some boat for God's sake!"

Dean looked apprehensive, "What, like Noah's ark?"

Sam gave Dean a shark look as Sasha gave a small smile, "I don't think so Agent Thompson. No, but he just kept talking about a vessel on and on and on."

Dean and Sam soon left the house; Sam convinced that Andrew had indeed allowed himself to be possessed by an angel.

" I told you Dean, I told you."

Dean's hand hovered over the door as he stared over the Impala at Sam, "Okay Sam, what is your deal?"

Sam looked around, surprised by Dean's sudden mood swing, "What deal?"

He closed his door and leaned against the car, his hands resting on the hood.

"Sam, what is wrong with you? You've been obsessed with angels for nearly a month now! Don't think I haven't noticed. Nearly every case we come across you're convinced angels are involved. I've seen the books, the newspapers claiming miracles and angel sightings. I'm done." Dean ultimated as he too leaned against the hood of the car.

"Now would you just talk to me? Tell me what happened to you?"

Dean was pleading with Sam, the burning sensation behind his eyes growing as he watched his brother stare at him almost comatose-like.

"Nothing happened, Dean."

He exploded, "God damn it Sam! You were in Hell! Don't tell me nothing happened! I was there too Sam, I told you what happened to me even though I didn't want to. I told you about all the pain, all the torture…"

Dean couldn't compose himself. He could swallow the cry fighting to get out, but not the reflective water that began to emerge from his eyes, "…why can't you do the same?"

Silence fell between them; Dean waited for Sam to say something, to confess his hellish treatment. But he didn't.

"I'm fine-" he was cut off by Dean as he opened his door and got in the Impala. Sam followed and looked over at Dean as he started the car, "Dean-"

"-Don't worry Sammy, just forget I said anything. That's the last I'll ask about it."

Sam said nothing. He couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but like he physically couldn't bring himself to talk about it. For some reason, he couldn't feel anything except numbness.

SUPERNATURAL

She stood in the middle of a room. A white room with gold everywhere. There were murals of biblical scenes along the walls and a door right in front of her.

Hannah had no idea why or where she was. She had been walking upstairs after spending the day bored out of her mind in the cabin, Cas disappearing a few times and popping back in to make sure it was demon free. She remembered she walked into the room she claimed for herself and then nothing.

Making her way to the door, she nervously reached out and tried to open it. But to no avail, it was locked.

She yanked on it fiercely, banging her fist against the door, "Hello! Let me out! Hello!"

No one answered.

Growling in frustration and confusion, Hannah kicked at the door. Turning from it, she stopped at the sight in front of her.

"Who are you? She asked slowly, staring at the being sitting at the table.

She used the term "being" because he had three faces and four wings protruding from his back. Was he an angel? He didn't look like Cas very much. The only thing in common was the fact this being had wings and seemed to have fire inside. Cas called it their grace. It was flowing from his eyes and mouth.

He rose from the table and in a velvety voice, said, "You are most beautiful."

"…Um, thanks?"

He chuckled as he walked around the table. Hannah saw that he was incredibly tall and had dark hair that was covered in flames but did not burn. His three sets of eyes were all black that mingled with the flames, "I mean no offense. I have been anticipating meeting you for a very long time. I didn't expect you to be this beautiful. Father took his time with you."

Blushing, she looked up at him in discomfort, "Again, thanks. But who are you, why am I here, and where is here?"

He stood in front of her now and surprised her when he ran his fingers through her hair and along her jaw, "So beautiful…"

"Wha-" she was cut off by the angel as he lifted her up and crushed her against eh door.

She tried to kick at him but he seemed unfazed. She managed to free an arm from his vice and reeled it back before punching him in one of his faces, only to scream in pain as it made contact.

He grabbed her pulsating hand and brought it to the left face, kissing it. The pain vanished.

"Stop, put me down." she pleaded.

She felt his hand cradling her neck, pulling her towards him, "Beautiful…"

Gasping, she turned her face as he leaned down, his central lips brushing against her neck, "I will have you, whether you want it or not."

"Get off me!" she screamed as his hands explored her body; caressing her hips, roaming up and down her legs, up her stomach, over her breasts, where he paused with a moan.

Hannah could _feel _him against her as he lifted her higher. Whimpering, her vision was clouded with angry tears, "Let me go! Bastard, let me go!"

She was shaken harshly and pressed against his chest tightly, as he forced her to look at him, the flames dying down to force her to see his pitch black eyes. Demon eyes.

"Never."

His growl send a cold fear down her spine, "Please…"

He ignored her as his hands resumed their exploration. All the while, Hannah thrashed and fought to get away, but never harder when she felt her legs being pulled apart and his hands caressing her inner thigh.

Reeling back, she hocked her spit and spat him in the faces. He stopped only to laugh.

Hannah was taken from the wall and the demonic angel turned towards the table, carrying her with his hands under her thighs. She found herself falling as the trinity-faced molester threw her against the table, the sound of her body hitting the wood bouncing off the walls.

Groaning, she was in a daze. She felt her shirt being ripped away from her skin, only her bra hiding her modesty.

She weakly pushed at his hands as they glided across her bare skin, "no…"

"Yes." he growled lustfully as his lips feel upon her belly. He lifted her arms above her head and crawled on top of her, creating a shadow over her as his wings expanded.

She began to fight harder as her hips were lifted and her jeans were practically ripped off of her. She twisted to hard, her shoulder blades groaned in pain. She gasped as the angel grabbed her ankles and held them apart.

She felt as if she were about to hyperventilate as her chest rose and fell; the only sound in the room was the exhale of her breathing.

She did the only thing she could do, they only thing that she could think of, " The Lord is my light and my salvation—whom shall I fear?*"

"Do you think he can hear you?" he asked as Hannah closed her eyes and continued to pray, " The Lord is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge*…"

The evil angel above her ran his hand along her trembling jaw, "Do you think he cares?"

"…You are my hiding place; you will protect me from trouble and surround me with songs of deliverance*…"

"Why has he not struck me down then?"

To prove his point, he pulled her upward and smashed his lips against hers, his tongue brushing her lips for entry she refused to give.

He laughed as he released her, but did not remove himself from her body. Instead, he ran his fingers over the curvature of her chest, "Enough play…"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled in his grip as his fingers fell between the lacey straps of her panties.

As they were dragged down her legs she desperately tried to hid herself from his hungry gaze.

The demonic angel paused and looked as if he had forgotten something, "Ah yes, a memento so will remember our time together."

He closed his eyes, heat beginning to swirl the air. Hannah hissed as his hands began to feel like hot irons. As he opened his eyes, Hannah saw the flames crawling from his eyes and mouth once again.

Hannah's body arched as his hands burned imprints along her hips as he lifted her up. He pain-stakingly let his burning hands slide against her stomach and up until he held her by the throat.

Screaming, Hannah began to cry, not for God, but for Castiel.

"CAS! CASTIEL!"

The only thing she heard was the demonic angel's voice in her ear, "No one can hear you here. You're mine."

"CAS!" she screamed, her throat bleeding in fear and need for help as she felt her legs being pulled apart, the body on top of hers angling itself between them.

"CAS!"

_Hannah!_

Her eyes shot open and the demonic angel let out a glass-shattering boom as her legs were suddenly dropped with a thud.

Hannah watched as the angel's body turned to a vaporous cloud, leaving her to lie on the table alone.

_Hannah!_

She sat up painfully, the feeling of the burns cutting into her. But as she did, the room dissolved around her and she found herself sitting in bed, Castiel's hands holding her by the shoulders.

"Cas?" she whispered, in a daze.

Cas looked at her with worry, "You were having a nightmare."

She began to shake and as he watched her, saw her pull her legs up to her chest and bury her face against her knees, her arms encircling them.

Cas, unsure of what to do, cautiously touched her arm, "Han-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Taken aback, Cas yanked his hand back, eyes wide.

She was crying. Tears were streaming from her eyes, that were wide themselves. But not from surprise. No, she was terrified, traumatized.

"Hannah, you're safe."

As he moved to stand, Hanna's hand gripped his tightly, "No!"

Hw quickly sat back down, "Alright, alright, shhh…I'm here."

She looked so frightened, so small to him he didn't know what to do. He had never been in this kind of situation before. She sat rod stiff as she clung to his arm.

Looking down at her, something caught his attention, "Hannah, you're burned."

Sniffling, she looked up at him, "He-he…he b-burned me, he burned me!"

She was growing more and more hysterical. Hiccupping as she cried, her body began to rock back and forth.

Cas's eyes fell to her neck and saw that the burns didn't only appear there, but made a trail down. Pulling away slightly, Cas could see more burns on her stomach due to her tank top riding up.

Carefully, he asked, "Hannah, who is _he_?"

The only thing she said was, "…it hurts."

He could feel the emotions rolling off of her and slamming into him, a pain twisted in his heart.

He couldn't do anything except look at her. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "It hurts."

His face contorted as another wave of emotion hit him. Whatever came over him to do so, he didn't know, but he began to rub her back gently, "it's okay, Hannah…I'm here."

Her hiccups began to settle and her breathing grew slower as Cas continued to gently rub her back. Soon her cheeks were dry, stained from her crying.

Once he felt she was calm enough, he stopped rubbing and said, "I'm going to take care of the burns now, Hannah."

She bit her lip as her eyes moved across his face, as if debating to trust him. Finally, she nodded.

Carefully, he had her lay across the bed and reassured her she would be alright as she asked, "Will it hurt?"

She sounded like a child as he spoke with a soft and fragile voice. He closed his eyes, confused why her emotions had such an effect on him.

Opening them, he said, "I promise, it won't hurt."

Slowly, he pushed the cotton material up, stopping just under her bust. He felt her stiffen, her eyes were closed and her hand gripped his free hand. He squeezed back.

"Shh, it's alright." he said as he concentrated on the burns.

Hannah could feel the warmth caress her skin, the stinging pain disappearing instantly. A moment was all it took for Cas to heal the burns from her body, but she doubted he could do the same for the internal pains.

Castiel removed his hand from her, careful not to startle her.

Her eyes opened and she blinked as she laid there silently. He looked away as her eyes pierced him.

"It wasn't a dream…"

He looked back and saw her eyes filling with tars again, "It wasn't a dream!"

He could only nod, "I believe you, Hannah."

She began to sob, her body shaking violently. Cas was startled by her outburst and even more so when she pushed herself up and crawled until she had her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest as she sat next to him, her legs curled up around herself.

He had to wrap his arms around her in order to keep her from falling off the bed. He could feel the suit he wore being soaked with her tears as she cried against him. Her hair brushed his chin and he could smell a light sent of lavender.

Not knowing what else he could do, Cas let her cry and remained where he sat until she passed out from exhaustion. But even then, he let her stay and sleep in his arms.

He would find who did this and punish them.

But Hannah came first, and he would take care of her.

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

References

*"The Lord is my light and my salvation—whom shall I fear?*" - Psalm 27:1

*"The Lord is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge" - Psalm 18:2

* "You are my hiding place; you will protect me from trouble and surround me with songs of deliverance" - Psalm 32:7

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE HIT THE BUTTON PLEASE :)

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	8. A Twist of Events

A/N: Hi everybody! I hope you've all had a good week :) I know this chapter is a little short but I have finals coming up and need the time to study, but I wanted to give you a little something until my finals are over. I will work on the next chapter in segments and it should be up within a week or so. Now, remember to REVIEW and give me some FEEDBACK! Remember to recommend any music you thin would fit the story or character or the relationship betwene Cas and Hannah. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

A Twist of Events

The rain fell from his skin as he stood in front of the warehouse, thunder rolling above him. He had been tracking the demon for days and finally found him.

He appeared inside, where he saw the demon cowering. He wasn't a higher level demon at all, just a low speck of hell that found a way out.

The demon stumbled backwards as he moved towards him, but was unable to do anything as he was thrown back against the wall behind him.

"Who is he?" Cas demanded as he lifted the demon from where he lay on the ground, slamming him into the already dented metal wall.

The demon glared at the angel as he was pressed further into the metal of the wall, it groaning and shifting under the pressure of Cas's strength, "Go back to Heaven, angel. You don't know what's coming."

The demon's chuckle was cut off by Cas, as he plunged the deadly knife into his chest. The demon gasped in pain as a flashing orange glow came from under his skin before being dropped to the floor.

Cas stared down at the lifeless vessel, a look of frustration on his face. Running his hand over his face, he sighed in defeat.

He had been searching for the one responsible for attacking Hannah for nearly two weeks with no success. He had no name, nothing other than the description Hannah gave him.

The description was of only one possibility; a fallen angel, possibly a Dominion or Watcher.

_Castiel_

As he looked up, Cas no longer stood in the warehouse but sat on a bench in a park. Movement to his left caused him t to.

Joshua sat next to him, offering a smile, "Hello Cas."

"Joshua"

The other angel sighed heavily and shook his head, "What are you doing Castiel? You are straying from your mission."

Cas leaned forward and rested against his knees as he watched two laughing children chasing one another, "No, I haven't."

Joshua chuckled, "You have. You just don't realize it yet."

Looking at the amused angel, Cas said, "Then enlighten me. How have I strayed?"

Joshua was silent for a moment as he smiled at a little girl who waved at him as she walked by with her mother.

"You are not with your charge, for one. Why is that?"

Cas rubbed his hands together as he looked at the ground, "I'm hunting a fallen angel; he attacked Hannah."

Staring at him, Joshua came to a realization, "You are angry."

Cas looked at Joshua sternly, "I am not."

Another smile appeared on Joshua's face as he spoke, "Lying as well! You are beginning to display emotion again Castiel. It appears your charge is having an effect on you."

Cas stood and glared down at Joshua, an expression of anger and frustration on his face, "What if I am? You did not see the pain, feel the pure revulsion she felt! You didn't have to watch as she cried in terror at what happened to her, unable to do anything! You didn't fail in protecting her…"

Joshua nodded, "I see…you feel responsible for what happened to Hannah."

Getting to his feet, Joshua gave Cas a long and hard look, his face void of the humor that had been there a moment ago, "You have feelings for her."

It was a statement, not a question. It was a statement that made Cas look at Joshua with a stone face in silence.

"It is forbidden, Castiel. You know this. Remove your heart from her's before something happens."

Castiel took a deep breath, his eyes closing as he turned away from Joshua, "My heart is solely in her protection, nothing more. I haven't forgotten the brothers we lost because of their lust for human women."

Joshua shook his head, " I haven't come here to give you a sermon Castiel. Only to tell you to stop hunting Rosier, and focus on Hannah."

At the mention of the name, Cas turned back to Joshua, "Rosier?"

Laying his hands on Cas's shoulder, Joshua said, "Forget him Cas, before you forget your true mission."

And then, Joshua was gone. Leaving Cas alone in the park. Sighing, Cas sets back on the bench and watches the children as they continue to play, oblivious to the horrors around them.

SUPERNATURAL

"What do you mean he just took her?"

Sam walked into Bobby's living room to see Dean livid. Moving quickly, he was next to his brother as he questioned Bobby, " Are you serious? He just took her without a warning?"

Bobby nodded, "Just about, said he needed to talk to her and when they didn't come out of her room, we went to check on 'em. But they were gone."

"Why didn't you call us when it happened?" Sam asked.

Bobby scoffed as he turned to Sam, "I've been trying to keep Todd from going postal! He's been contacting every hunter he can to look for her. Hell, he just about took my head off when I took hus gun from him."

Sam held up his hands in defense, "Okay, calm down."

Dean realized that the man in question was nowhere in sight, "Where is Todd by the way?"

Bobby nodded towards the back door and Dean and Sam looked outside.

Todd sat with a shotgun in one hand and a half of jack in the other. The brothers shared a look before facing Bobby, who said, "He's waiting for Cas to show up."

Dean chuckled while Sam just stared back outside at the inebriated hunter.

SUPERNATURAL

" Probuď se! Madam ... ona se probouzí ... Ne! ... Nehýbej se jí …"*

Her head was pounding.

" Musím do nemocnice ... neznámé ženy našel v uličce za kostelem za rohem ... žádné známky zranění ... ... zeptejte se probudí .…"*

The harsh light shining in her eyes earned a groan from the confused female lying on the hospital bed in the Polyclinic at Narodni. She was unharmed, no signs of any injury or sickness.

The nurse on duty walked into the room and when she saw the woman was awake, gave a smile and walked to the woman's bedside, " Dobré ráno! Jak se cítíš?"*

The woman stared blankly at the nurse, her eyes searching the nurse's face in confusion. The nurse laid a hand on the woman's shoulder, " Chápete mě? Mluvíte česky?"*

In a thick accent, the nurse said, " Do you speak English?"

"Yes!" the woman said desperately as she sat up in the bed.

The nurse nodded and patted the woman's hand, "No worries. We take good care of you. Do you know where you are?"

The woman shook her head quickly and the nurse nodded, "You are in Prague. What is your name, miláček?"*

The woman, still confused at the situation, said, "Hannah, my name is Hannah."

SUPERNATURAL

Joshua's words rang in his ear as Cas stepped into the cabin. He had been gone for a day this time. He had been gone longer than he said he would.

Hannah was probably worried by now…but why didn't she call to him then, if she was?

As he walked down the hall, he took in the utter silence that surrounded him. Usually, the television would be on or Hannah would be playing the radio. Noise apparently comforted her as she played music or had the T.V. on throughout the day.

She had been somewhat…attached…to him after the attack two weeks ago. She would always keep him in her sight…it made him uncomfortable, but felt that she found comfort when in his presence. It confused him greatly.

On his part, Cas had not been as supportive as he could have been. He felt so…overwhelmed by the flood that was her emotions and didn't know how exactly to deal with them correctly.

He spent his time hunting the one who hurt her, Rosier, to deal with his confusion and to fulfill his duty as her protector.

She didn't talk much. She would whisper hoarsely when she spoke to him. Cas didn't know how to help her move past what had happened to her…so he stayed away and left her alone when he could.

What could he do?

What could he do to help her get past this?

He stood in front of Hannah's door and knocked, "Hannah…."

There was no answer.

His head tilted, a perplexed expression on his face that quickly turned to shock when he felt nothing on the other side of the door.

Cas entered the room, "Hannah!"

He found no sign of her in the room. In a flash and a flutter of wings, Cas searched the cabin for any trace of her, but there was nothing.

Hannah was gone.

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

Czech Translations -

Wake up! Ma'am...she is waking...No!...Don't move her... - " Probuď se! Madam ... ona se probouzí ... Ne! ... Nehýbej se jí …"*

I need a hospital...unknown female found in an alley behind the church around the corner ... no sign of injury...ask...she wakes up... - " -

Musím do nemocnice ... neznámé zeny nasel v ulicce za ostelem za rohem...zaudne znamky zraneni...zeptejte se probudi..."

Good morning! How are you feeling? - " Dobré ráno! Jak se cítíš?"*

Can you understand me? Do you speak czech? - Chápete mě? Mluvíte česky?"*

sweetheart - miláček

* * *

Remember to REVIEW and HIT THE BUTTON :)

V

V

V

V

V


	9. The Seal of God

A/N: Finally! Finals are over and I passed all my classes(does victory dance) which means I can work on my stories more often(does another victory dance.) This chapter plays an important role in the story, so pay attention to details that I have placed in the story, they may come up later in the story. I apologize for the lateless, but school comes first after all. Now, enjoy the chapter and remember to REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW!

* * *

The Seal of God

"What the hell do you mean I'm in Prague?"

Hannah jumped out of the hospital bed and desperately tried to cover the opening in the back of her gown, as she flashed the nurse.

The Nurse tried to help by handing her a robe, which Hannah snatched and quickly put on. Hannah pushed her hair from her face as she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Okay…how did I get here?"

The nurse laid her hands on Hannah's shoulders and attempted to help her sit back down on the bed, but Hannah wasn't having that. "Please, just tell me again. How did I get here?"

The nurse sighed, "A man brought you here from the church."

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows, "Why was I at a church?"

The nurse shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but you are free to leave when you wish."

Hannah nodded, still confused at the situation, and took her clothes from the nurse as she opened a small closet where they hung. "Thanks…"

SUPERNATURAL

After leaving the hospital, Hannah found herself roaming the streets of Prague, searching for this church she was found at, hoping maybe the man who found her was there.

She had been trying to call Cas for the past hour and a half but he hadn't shown up. Why wouldn't he show up?

Hannah was careful to stay in public view, afraid a demon would pop up and drag her away if she were alone. She had absolutely no way of protecting herself.

She turned the corner as she walked down the historical part of Prague and stopped as the church came into view. The nurse had given her the address when she left the hospital and a description of the man. She said he was young, maybe late twenties, with wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

Hannah walked the short distance to the old looking church and opened the doors, coughing as the dust in the air filled her lungs as she entered the church.

It was very rundown, the rafters overhead had become the home of pigeons and looked as if they were about to crumble. The pews' red velvet coverings had been ripped apart and some of the wood had begun to rot.

The walls of the church groaned as wind filtered through from the outside, reminding Hannah of a heavy cry.

Walking down the aisle, Hannah stared at the stain glassed windows on either side of the church. They seemed to be the only things in the church that had not been effected by time. None of them were broken and actually looked new, as if only just placed in the church. There were seven in total; three on each side of the church and one that was placed behind the pulpit.

Hannah stood in the middle of the aisle and stared at each of the stain glass depictions. On the left, the first depicted a two men, each holding a sword that crossed one another, as if guarding something. The man on the left held a shield in his free hand and the man on the right held a book.

The middle stain glass image was of a man, his arms stretched out as if receiving something, a ray of light shining down on him. The image of an angel descending downward was behind the man.

The last of the images on the left side of the church was of the same man from the middle window, but this time, he stood with a halo around his head, a young woman stood behind him as if being protected as the man rested his hand on a sword.

Blinking, Hannah turned and faced the right side of the church. The image across the aisle from the two men holding swords was of a woman in purple with her eyes closed and her hands resting on her stomach. A light shined around her body. Behind the woman, a dove flew, a lily clutched in it's beak.

The middle image on the right, was of a girl. Beside her stood an man in armor, his hands clasped hers as she laid her head on his chest. Behind them, A shrouded figure held a scythe in his hand.

The last of the images on the right side of the church was of a red sky. The forms of people in terror looked up to the image of angels reigning fire down on them as demons appeared to climb from the ground.

Turning to the front of the church, Hannah stared at the largest of the stain glass windows.

The image was of a man in full armor, plunging a sword into the heart of a beast. Next to him stood a woman who laid her hand on his shoulder.

Hannah had never seen images like these anywhere before.

Sighing, Hannah sat on the front pew and stared up at the colored window in curiosity.

"Wonderous, aren't they?"

Startled, Hannah turned to see a man standing in the shadow of a doorway to her left. The man walked from the darkness to reveal a young man, maybe in his late twenties with wavy brown hair and blue eyes.

He smiled at her gently, as if he were seeing her after a long absence. Hannah watched him carefully as he sat down next to her. He offered his hand, "I'm Andrew."

Hannah stared at his hand wearingly but took it, "Hannah."

Andrew nodded, "I know."

And Hannah's heart felt cold as it stopped beating in fear.

SUPERNATURAL

"CAS! Cas, get your feathery ass down here, right now!"

Dean, Sam, Bobby and Todd stood around the room as Dean yelled up at the ceiling.

A moment later, Cas stood in the room, "Is she here?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"

Cas turned fully to him and stressed the words as he spoke, "Is Hannah here?"

"Wait, she's not with you?" asked Sam.

Behind the boys, Todd began to fume. Bobby laid a hand on his arm in an attempt to stop him from charging the angel, not that he could do much damage.

"What the hell have you been doing, huh? Aren't you suppose to be keeping her safe? You lost her?"

Cas turned to Todd and held up his hand, "Please, calm down Todd. I have been tracking a fallen angel named Rosier for the past two weeks…he hurt Hannah."

Todd became livid and rushed the angel, pinning him against the wall, "Son of a bitch! What happened to her?"

Cas allowed the man to hold him against the wall. Todd balled his hand into a fist and reeled it back. As he did, Dean stepped forward, "Todd, man, I wouldn't-"

But Todd wasn't listening. He brought his first forward hard and it was met with Castiel's stone-like face. Howling, Todd clutched his hand and glared at Cas, "What the hell are you made of?"

Cas creaked his jaw and stared at Todd, "I am sorry Todd. I am unable to sense her, which means she is being shielded from angels."

Sam stepped closer to Todd as he spoke to Cas, "Demons? Maybe this Moloch guy you told us about?"

Cas rubbed the back of his neck in frustration as he began to think, "Possibly, however there has been no sign of Moloch in some time."

Dean crossed his arms, "That doesn't mean he's out of the picture."

Cas nodded, "That too is a possibility."

The angel found himself sitting in a chair, rubbing his eyes. Sighing, he turned to Dean and Sam, "I don't know what to do. I have searched everywhere and I can't find her. Joshua was right, I have strayed from my mission."

"How so?" asked Bobby, concerned for the welfare of the young girl that was missing.

Cas was silent before shaking his head, "It is not of import."

"Like hell it isn't! You get your sorry ass out there and look for her again, and again, and again until you do find her. And then, you're going to bring your feather covered ass back here and leave her with us, people competent enough to know not to leave someone demons are after, alone!"

Out of nowhere, Todd pulled out his shotgun and aimed it at Cas, who merely sighed and turned to Bobby, "Is he always like this?"

Bobby sighed as he pulled off his hat and scratched his scalp, "Pretty much."

Todd rolled his eyes and turned to Bobby, "I am not, you assh-"

As he was turning, the gun went off and a loud bang filled the air. Dean and Sam covered their ears and Cas remained where he sat, only covered in debris from the wall that the shotgun blew a hole in.

"God damn you Todd!" Bobby screamed as he ripped the shotgun from the angry man's hands, "Crazy idjit…."

"So this is the valiant company that is going to safe us all from eternal warfare and suffering, eh? I must say I'm a bit disappointed, really."

All turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Cas was on his feet and standing next to Dean and Sam. Standing in front of them was Balthazar.

"Hello Cas!"

SUPERNATURAL

Swallowing, Hannah stared at the man named Andrew, "You do? And just how do you know me?"

Andrew laughed and sat against the pew relaxingly, "I suppose he was right, he usually is. You can't see my true image. My name's not Andrew by the way."

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "Your true image, wait, you're not human?"

Andrew shook his head, "Nope, I'm an angel, just like Castiel, well, not exactly like Cas."

Hannah stood from where she sat and stared down at Andrew. Peering closely, she found that he was right, she couldn't see anything other than a human man staring back at her humorously, "How do you know Cas? And who are you really then, if you're name's not Andrew?"

Standing himself, the angel possessing Andrew's body said, "This body belongs to a man named Andrew Wilkins, he was a professor of theology at the University of Oakland. He prayed for this actually, for a purpose anyway. As to how I know Cas, well, we haven't actually ever met."

Confused, Hannah followed the angel as he walked up to stand near the altar, "How are you different from Cas?"

Turning to her, the angel said, "I am a Seraphim."

Hannah raised an eyebrow, "And I'm suppose to know what that is?"

The angel rolled his eyes, "You people…if it isn't in a movie, it isn't worth mentioning, is it?"

Still confused, Hannah said, "And what exactly is a sera-whatever?"

Sighing, the angel rubbed his eyes, "The Seraphim is the highest choir of angels, the caretakers of God's throne. I am known as the Metatron."

He waited for her to speak but Hannah merely shrugged, "Okay, Metatron…so you take care of God's throne, does that mean God's around again? Cas was telling me he was missing in action."

Metatron cleared his throat and mumbled, " ...he is."

"What was that?"

Frustrated, Metatron said, "He is still missing and we don't know where he is, happy now? We have been searching for him for the past twenty years thank you very much and have yet to find him."

"Twenty years!" she exclaimed loudly as she stared at the angel in disbelief.

"God, the God, has been missing for twenty years and you haven't been able to find him?"

Metatron sighed, "Yes, I agree that is a problem, but if you could just hold your tongue for a moment, perhaps I can explain why I brought you here."

Shutting her mouth she motioned for him to continue. Metatron cleared his throat once again and said, "Now as I was saying, I am known as the Metatron, I am the Voice of God, which means when some wacko claims God has spoken to them, they're speaking to me. Or they're talking to themselves, which is the most likely choice really."

Hannah raised her hand, "Wait, why can't God just talk to people himself?"

Rolling his eyes, Metatron said, "Because if you were to hear God's true voice, your entire body would cave in and you would die a horrible dead, had to go through a few Adams before we got that one right."

Hannah grimaced.

Metatron turned to face the large stain glass image that rested above the altar, "It is important for you to understand, really understand why you are so important. Not even the archangels truly understood what you are, only a small handful of heaven, which unfortunately has a few traitors and sold your information to hell, which is how you are in your present predicament."

Blinking, Hannah stared at Metatron intensely, "What I am? What does that mean?"

Metatron gave her small smile that was almost pitying as he stepped down from the altar and laid his hands on her shoulders, "I am sorry for what Rosier did to you…"

Confused, she tilted her head. He sighed, "The one who nearly raped you."

She pulled away and stared at him wide-eyed, "Why? Why did you let him do that if you knew what he was doing?"

Metatron shook his head, "You were undetectable at the time, it wasn't until you used your essence that we were able to pull you out."

"Essence?" Hannah asked, slightly unsure if she wanted to know or not.

The angel nodded, "Yes, it was how you were able to expel Moloch from you, it was how you got here."

Shaking her head, Hannah sat back down on the pew, "I don't remember any of those things; Moloch told me that I had done something, but I didn't know what he was talking about."

Metatron nodded before sitting beside her, his hands resting between his legs as he leaned forward, staring to the left of the church at the stain glass windows, "I know Hannah. You see the last window, of the woman and the angel?"

Hannah nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

Metatron sighed, "That's you….and Cas."

Confused, she looked at Metatron, "What?"

He looked from the image to her and said, "That is you, being protected by Castiel. These images are of events that are to come. This church is built on the grounds of the first church ever to be built in this city. It was built during the times of the first Holy Roman Emperors to protect the Seal of God."

Cocking her head to the side, Hannah was unsure of what he was talking about, "And that is?"

Metatron rolled his eyes, "You really have no idea about the other world, do you?"

She just stared at him, "If I did, do you think I'd be asking what it is?"

He chuckled and held up his hands in defense, "Sorry. Anyway, the Seal of God is why you came here, unconsciously, you knew it would be here."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she stared at him confused even more, "What?"

He opened his mouth but Hannah held up her hand, "You know what, no, just stop talking. Just give me the truth strait and stop running around the bush."

Metatron rubbed his hands together and sighed, "Alright, alright. Sorry."

He stood and pointed at the left side of the church, "The two men, they represent two hunters who will aid you, I believe you have already met them, Dean and Sam Winchester. Those two have lives just full of Heavenly destiny."

Pointing to the second image of the angel descending, Metatron said, "That's me descending into the body of Andrew, he is a direct descendant of Enoch, which makes him capable of becoming a vessel."

He gave her a small smile before turning the other side of the church, "The woman in purple is yet to make her appearance, but she too is very special and important. You two will change the world…"

He was silent for a moment and then opened his mouth, only to shut it again and stared up at the ceiling in alarm, "No…"

Hannah stood and followed his gaze, "What is it?"

He looked at her, "They found you."

Nervous, she watched as he raised his hand and closed his eyes as he faced the altar. The burnt out candles suddenly came to life and Metatron began to mutter foreign words under his breath. It was the same language that she had heard before from Cas.

She watched as the fire from the candles around the altar leave the wicks and began to form a circle of fire. Metatron continued to speak in the language as his fingers began to form some kind of design in the air.

The fiery circle began to divide until it was a series of thirteen small circles connected together. Lines from their centers connected together in the center of the middle circle.

Hannah blinked as Metatron turned to her and held out his hand, "Come here Hannah."

Hannah walked up to the altar and stood beside Metatron, "What is that?"

He took her right hand and rubbed over her knuckles as he gave her a reassuring smile, "It's called the Metatron Cube, also known as the Seal of God. It's an ancient and forgotten sigil of protection against evil. It can repel any demon, any being or creature that would harm you. It is God's design and therefore, perfect."

Hannah looked up at him, "What were saying before, you were going to tell me why I was important, and what about this other woman?"

Metatron sighed, "There is no time to explain right now, but I promise, all will be revealed with time."

She glared and shook her head, "No, tell me now."

The angel rolled his eyes, "You humans are stubborn creatures! Just give me your arm so I can place the sigil on your skin."

She crossed her arms, "No."

Metatron scoffed, "No she says. In case you have forgotten, I am an angel, which makes me stronger than you."

He easily took hold of her right arm and held it out, her palm facing upward. Hannah could only watch as the fiery sigil shift in the air and wrap itself around her right wrist. Hannah hissed softly as it burned into her skin. The orangish red fire soon vanished and left behind a perfect imprint of the seal.

Metatron nodded firmly, "Right, now that the seal is on you, you're safe from demonic attack. Now listen very carefully, you need to find the cradle as soon as possible. Tell Cas that you need to find the cradle; he'll now what it is."

She furrowed her eyebrows but before she could say anything, Metatron snapped his fingers and she found herself standing on the porch of Bobby's house.

Turning around in a circle, she looked around confused, "I hate it when that happens."

Looking down at her wrist, Hannah inspected the seal. It didn't look special other than the unique design and looked as if it were a tattoo, however, as she tilted it in the sunlight, she could make out miniature sigils within each circle and along the outside of the hexagonal design.

Turning to the front door, she shook her head and walked into the house. She let the door close silently and stopped when she heard voices arguing.

"Like hell it isn't! You get your sorry ass out there and look for her again, and again, and again until you do find her. And then, you're going to bring your feather covered ass back here and leave her with us, people competent enough to know not to leave someone demons are after, alone!"

She stopped just outside the living room at the sound Todd's screaming and hid against the wall when a gunshot filled the air.

"God damn you Todd! Crazy idjit!"

"So this is the valiant company that is going to safe us all from eternal warfare and suffering, eh? I must say I'm a bit disappointed, really…hello Cas!"

The voice was one she had never heard before but she recognized Cas's deep voice as he spoke, "Balthazar…what are you doing here?"

"I can't just drop in to visit an old comrade in arms?" asked Balthazar.

Cas's voice was somewhat stand-offish, "The last time we met, you were buying souls. I'm not sure if you can be…trusted."

Balthazar snorted, "Cas, I'm on your side here. I've been searching high and low for that girl of yours and even went to the Threshold to try and buy you some time."

Hannah crinkled her face, unsure of what the Threshold was.

"Hold on, I think we have company."

Hannah looked up and stepped back from the wall and slowly came into view of the inhabitants of the room.

"Hannah!"

She waved sheepishly, "Hey."

Dean gave her a funny look, "You've been missing and all you can say is "hey"?"

She shrugged, "Yeah."

Without warning, Hannah found herself locked in an embrace and nearly lifted off the floor. Cas had moved so fast, she hadn't had a chance to see him wrap his arms around her.

She cautiously wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers run along the hair at the nap of his neck. "Hey Cas."

She could feel his breath as he whispered against her neck, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Pulling back, she looked up at him and gave a small, timid smile, "It's alright Castiel-"

"-No, it isn't. I left you alone when you needed comfort. I'm sorry," he stared down at her with pain-filled eyes and an expression on his face she had never seen. His eyebrows were furrowed in an almost agonizing way and his lips were overturned in a sad frown.

She shook her head and brought her hand up to caress her thumb against his cheek, "I'm alright now, just…just don't leave me again, okay? Don't hide away anymore….not from me…."

She whispered the last part as she looked down at the small space between them, her eyes glued to his chest. She leaned forward suddenly and buried her face in the warmth of his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The two of them seemed lost in their own little world as the others in the room looked uncomfortably at the embracing couple.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow and turned to the others, "He been like this long?"

Dean shook his head, "No, it's weird though."

Cas suddenly pulled away from the embrace and cleared his throat, "I apologize."

Hannah looked up at him and gave a smile, "I'm not."

Castiel looked down at her sharply and couldn't recognize the look on her face, but it had an effect that made his chest feel constricted and made him swallow nervously.

Sam cleared his throat, interrupting their gaze. Both turned and looked at the group staring at them.

Balthazar broke the tension, "Well! Now that Hannah is accounted for, shall we discuss what the next step is in our plan to bring down Raphael?"

Dean looked at Balthazar and crossed his arms as he stared suspiciously at the angel, "What do you mean "our plan" Balthazar? I thought you wanted a low profile."

Balthazar shrugged, "What can I say? I had a change of heart."

Dean snorted, "Yeah right."

Hannah looked back at Cas and said, "I was told to tell you something, from Metatron."

Cas looked at her sharply, "What?"

Balthazar gave an interested look and turned to her, "So that's why I couldn't feel you until you were right behind us."

Hannah felt Cas lift her right arm and turned back to him. He was staring down at the sigil on her wrist and studied it, "She has the Seal of God."

Balthazar raised his eyebrows, "Wow, she definitely is the real deal then."

Curious, Hannah and the others turned to him, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Balthazar chuckled, "Metatron didn't tell you?"

She shook her head and he looked amused, "My dear, you are the Deipara."

Cas stiffened, "That's not possible, it's a myth."

The others in the room looked confused. Bobby voiced their confusion, "What the hell is a Deipara?"

Balthazar chuckled, "Why don't you tell them Cas? They probably wont believe me if I tell them."

Cas stared at Balthazar, a look of annoyance on his face. Hannah reached out and laid a hand over his, "Cas?"

He sighed heavily and looked down at her seriously, "The title of Deipara originally belonged to a woman you know as the Virgin Mary."

He paused and laid his hands on her shoulders, "If what Balthazar says is true, then you are the next Deipara, the next god-bearer,"

He took a deep breathe, ",the mother of the vessel of God."

The last thing Hannah knew, she was falling and her vision was overcome by darkness**.**

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, NOW PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	10. The Deipara

A/N: Hi guys! Here is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it! I really think you will enjoy this chapter, but may be disappointed by the end. Let me know what you think and give me some feedback. Thank you to all my reviewws and those of you who have added my story as favorites, that makes me happy :) Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :)

p.s - the lyrics are Sara Bareilles, _"The Light", _awesome song:)

* * *

The Deipara

When she came to, Hannah was lying on the couch, Cas sitting on the ground, his back resting against the couch. She stared at him, studying him.

He looked…sad, and worried. Sighing, he ran his hands over his face and left them there as if thinking really hard.

Hannah saw that no one else was in the room and that it was dark, possibly late and the others were probably in bed.

She looked back at Cas and couldn't help but feel worried for him. He wasn't the most open individual and had never really opened up to her much while they were at the cabin, but there were times when he wasn't looking or paying attention, that she could tell he was under a great deal of stress and responsibility.

"Hey…"

Cas turned his head and sighed in relief, "Hello…"

She smiled timidly and rolled on to her side to face him more fully, "How long was I out?"

Their faces were close and Cas couldn't help but notice how her eyes shined softly, "A few hours."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes of sleep, "Sorry, I was a bit…overwhelmed."

He let out a dry laugh, a rare smile forming on his face, "I believe it was quite overwhelming….Hannah…"

He looked remorseful but Hannah shook her head, "Don't Cas, it's alright...just tell me, do I have any choice in this? I mean, what's going to happen? Am I going to wake up pregnant, receive some kind of divine message from God when it's going to happen? Do I even get to fall in love with the father? _Is _there a father even?"

Cas tilted his head as tears formed in her eyes. He lifted himself up from the ground and sat on the edge of the couch, "Hannah,"

His hands twitched. He had the desire to reach out and run his fingers through her hair and take her hand, to comfort her.

So he did.

Slowly, he reached out and brushed her hair from her face and buried his fingers in her hair as he cradled her head gently. Licking his lips, he said, "Hannah, I don't know what to say to comfort you. Tell me…tell me what to do. Tell what to say to bring you peace."

Hannah tilted her head and stared up at the angel leaning over her. She gave a watery smile and reached for his hand that lied across her on the top of the couch. She held it in-between her hands and caressed the back of it with her fingers.

Cas watched as she drew invisible patterns over his hand, a feeling of tingling warmth flowing through it and up to his heart.

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Cas was a soldier. It's all he's ever known in his existence. He was used to harsh, brutal situations, not gentle touches from a woman who gave him smiles every day and said kind words to him.

His thoughts were cut short when the feeling of soft, velvet lips touched the center of his hand. His eyes flew open and he looked down at Hannah.

She held his hand near her lips and stared at him. Carefully, she kissed his palm again, causing Cas to swallow harshly and breath deeply.

He suddenly pulled his hand away and laid it beside her face while other still remained tangled in her hair, "Please, Hannah, just tell me what to do."

She watched him for a moment, a look of contemplation crossing her face, before she pushed herself until she was sitting and was close to Cas. She pulled his hand from her hair and held it in her lap, his free hand resting on the other side of her body.

She bit her lip and leaned forward until her head rested on his shoulder, "Just this, what you're doing now."

"What exactly am I doing?" he asked, his breath brushing strand of her hair away from her forehead.

She tilted her head up a bit to look at him, smiling gently, "Holding me, talking to me. It shows you care."

He felt her bury her face in his neck and felt her running her fingers along his hair line. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly against him.

SUPERNATURAL

Todd watched from the doorway as Cas wrapped his arms around Hannah and laid his head on top of her's. Quietly, he backed out of the room, a frown on his face.

He made his way into Bobby's office where Dean and Sam were looking for information on Metatron.

"Why didn't this guy show up during our rumble with Lucifer? Or the Horsemen?" Dean asked as he flipped through a heavy book before growling and throwing it on to the table.

Sam sat on the corner of the desk and suddenly looked up, "Found something."

Todd walked into the room and leaned against the wall, crossing his legs and arms as he leaned back.

Sam looked down at the book, "It's not actually scripture or anything; I couldn't find anything there, but it says here that Metatron is the Voice of God and is charged with the sustenance of the world."

Dean arched an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It means," The three men turned to see Cas standing in the doorway. "It means, that Metatron talks to God, and speaks God's word to humanity."

Dean looked at Cas in slight confusion, "Wait, I thought Joshua did that."

Cas shook his head, "No. True, God speaks to Joshua, but not face to face. Metatron hasn't been seen in nearly twenty years."

"Why did he disappear?" asked Todd as he glared at Cas.

Dean and Sam saw the look Todd was giving Cas and shared a look before turning to Cas.

Cas shook his head, "We don't know."

Sam pushed off from the desk, "Did you look for him? You would think you would want to know where the one sustaining the world is. I mean, I would."

"What does that mean!" Dean asked once again, but was ignored as Cas said, "Of course we did, but Metatron is untraceable. He can go and come as he pleases without being detected. It's one of the perks of being a member of the seraphim."

"The what?" Dean asked as he kicked his feet off of the desk and faced the angel.

Sam turned to his brother, "It's the highest choir of angels in heaven. "

Dean raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know that, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "I did a little research."

"Uh-huh."

"Sam is correct, the seraphim are the highest choir, they are charged with guarding God's throne, but Metatron is the highest in the choir."

"okay, so he's a big deal in heaven, what does he have to do with Hannah?" Dean asked as he stood.

Cas sighed, " One of Metatron's duties is to deliver the Second Annunciation."

Todd stepped forward, "The what now?"

Cas was silent.

Taking a step toward the angel, Todd aid, "What is the Second Annunciation?"

Sam reached out and stopped Todd from lunging at Cas. Dean stared at Todd in bewilderment, "Todd, what's your deal?"

Todd pointed his finger sharply at Cas, "That bastard had his hands on her!"

The old hunter yanked his arm from Sam's grasp and took deep breaths to glared at Cas, "You keep your hands off her, you hear me? I saw you out there, touching on her!"

Dean's head snapped toward Cas and his eyes bulged, "Dude, really? You hit on Hannah?"

Cas looked confused, "What? No! Why would I hit Hannah?"

Todd lowered his finger and turned to Dean, "Is he serious?"

"Afraid so." Dean said.

Sam turned to Dean and Todd, "Can we get back on track please? Cas, you were saying? The Second Annunciation?"

Cas focused and said, "Right, the Annunciation was Gabriel visiting the Virgin Mary and delivering God's decree that she would be the mother of Jesus."

"Yeah, okay," Dean said as he leaned against the desk, "even I know that. But what does that have to do with Hannah?"

Cas sighed, "The Second Annunciation was supposedly to be delivered by Metatron to the Deipara, the mother of God's vessel."

Sam crossed his arms, "And according to Balthazar, that's Hannah, right?"

Cas nodded. "Yes."

Todd shook his head, "No, this is not the work God has for her, it can't be! She's just, she's just a kid, only twenty-three years old! She hasn't even lived her life yet!"

"Todd…" Dean was cut off by Todd, who stormed out of the room, a moment later, the sound of a door slamming filled the silence.

"Hannah is to be the mother of God's vessel," Cas repeated as he looked away from the doorway Todd disappeared from,

"…and this child will grow and do the Lord's work and will guide the righteous and innocent…" he mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Cas looked up, "It is from the Gospel of Lydia."

"There isn't such a think as the Gospel of Lydia," said Sam as he looked at Cas strangely.

Cas just stared at him, "Sam, just as I have every prophet burned into my head, I also have every one of God's Word. The Gospel of Lydia was lost to Man long before the bible was assimilated. In it, the Deipara is unnamed and is described as a woman of unshakable faith, which is strange as Hannah has anger towards God."

"Does it say who the father is?" a soft voice came from the doorway.

All three men turned and saw Hannah leaning against the door, hugging herself. Cas turned and faced her.

She pushed off the door and stepped towards the angel, "Cas? Does it?"

Dean and Sam stared at the two and Dean cleared his throat, "We'll uh, yeah, just go."

He and Sam left Hannah with Castiel and shut the door behind them to give them privacy.

Hannah laid her hands on his arms, "Please, tell me. I deserve to know that much, don't I?"

Cas looked down at her and pushed her hands away with a heavy sigh, "Hannah, don't."

Confused, she tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

Swallowing, he turned away and said, "I don't know."

Hannah grabbed his arm and turned him to face her, "What do you mean? There's obviously something wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

When he said nothing, she pushed his chin up, "Cast-!"

What happened next was unexpected for both of them. Before she could finish saying his name, Cas had her against the door, cradling her face in his hands as he brought his face close to her's.

_You're the air in my breath  
Filling up my lungs_  
_You're such a beautiful mess_  
_Intertwined and overrun_

Gasping, Hannah stared at him in shock and…excitement. He had her pinned against the door, her body pressed up against his. She could feel his breath against her lips and had the temptation to leaned closer to brush her lips against his, but she held herself back.

He looked down at her and stared into her eyes that always seemed to shine and saw something he had never seen before. Lust. Want. Need.

_Nothing better than this  
No, I'll let the storm come_  
_You feel just like the sun_  
_Just like the sun_

He didn't know what he was doing, but he found himself not caring. His voice was lower than usual as he spoke, sending shivers down Hannah's spine, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Hannah. You do something to me that I have never felt in my entire existence."

Her eyes left his lips to his own blue ones and she unconsciously stood on her tip-toes to get closer. Cas's hands moved into her hair and pulled her closer until she was pressed against him.

"Hannah-" Cas's lips just barely brushed against her's as he said her name, causing her to gasp as she felt her heart flutter and a feeling emerge from between her legs. She had never felt that before.

_You say  
I'll be all right_  
_I'm gonna trust you, babe_  
_Gonna look in your eyes_

She gripped his coat and pulled him closer, if that was possible, "Cas, don't tease me. Just kiss me!"

_Yeah, you say  
__I'll be all right_

He pulled back much to her disappointment. Groaning, she followed him to maintain the closeness. He licked his lips and tilted his head, "I've never kissed anyone before."

She couldn't help the small smile that emerged on her lips or the soft laugh that escaped. "Never?"

He shook his head slowly, almost unsure if he should be telling her this. "Never."

_I'll follow you_  
_Into the light_

Biting her lip she played with the buttons of his trench coat and stared at his lips. Cas didn't notice her playing with his jacket. He was too occupied with staring at her lips. Swallowing his dry throat, he said nothing as her hands roamed up to his shoulders and stared up at him.

Hannah let out a shaky breath before leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. Cas's eyes were open and had a look of confusion on his face as she kissed him. She pulled away and looked for some kind of reaction from Cas.

_Come rushing_  
_Come down hard, come crushing_  
_All I need_  
_Is right here, beside me_

He touched his lips before looking down at Hannah. She fidgeted under his gaze and looked away, "…sorry, I sho-mmph!"

Cas wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against the wall as he covered her lips with his. Hannah felt one of his hands wander up her side and against her neck until he buried it in her hair, holding her firmly in place.

I_'m not enough, I swear it_  
_Take my love and wear it_

But as soon as it had started, the kiss was over. Hannah groaned in disappointment and watched as Cas stepped away from her and faced away from her. "Cas?"

He said nothing as he turned back around and looked at her. He just looked at her before opening the door and shutting it behind him, leaving Hannah alone in the room.

_And if you say_  
_I'll be all right_  
_I'm gonna trust you, babe_  
_Gonna look in your eyes_

_Yeah, you say_  
_I'll be all right_  
_I'll follow you_  
_Into the light_

SUPERNATURAL

Dean watched as Cas walked out of the room from where he stood in the corner and watched as he disappeared down the stairs.

Cautiously, he approached the door to Bobby's office and knocked, "Han?"

He entered the room and saw her standing slightly dazed, "Hannah, you okay?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him and cleared her throat, "Of course, yeah I'm good Dean. Why wouldn't I be?"

He grinned, "You look like you just won the jackpot or something."

Hannah looked at him with surprise, "No I'm not."

He held up his hands, "Okay, whatever you say."

She scoffed and turned to leave the room, Dean behind her. As they reached the stairs, Todd emerged from his room, "Hannah, can I talk to you?"

She looked at him and saw that he looked serious and slightly upset. She turned to Dean, who nodded in Todd's direction before descending the stairs.

Walking into Todd's room, she shut the door behind her and waited for him to talk. Todd sat on the bed and looked at her with concern, "Are you doing okay? With all of this, I mean?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "As best I can, I guess. I mean, I've always been able to see all of this, but it's never really affected me, you know?"

He nodded. "Look Hannah, you know I would do anything for you right? I love you, you're like my own."

She smiled, "Of course I do."

Todd ran his hand over his scruffy chin, "You would tell me if anyone hurt you, right?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she said, "What are you talking about?"

"Has Cas done anything to you?" he asked.

Her eyebrows shot up and she laughed, "You think Cas would hurt me? No, he's done nothing but take care of me."

Todd noticed the look on her face, how she blushed and smiled widely as she talked about the angel. Taking her hand, he said, "Hannah, do me a favor?"

She nodded slowly at the sound of his voice, "Okay."

"Don't get too close to Cas, alright? I don't like how he's always around you. It's like you're some sort of obsession of his."

Hannah let go of his hand, "What? Todd, what are you talking about? Cas has done nothing but be there for me during this whole mess, and you're saying he's like some stalker!"

Todd held up his hand, "All I'm saying is that I'm worried. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hannah sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Look, Todd, I'll be careful okay? But I trust Cas. You should too."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Get some sleep."

Exiting the room, Hannah shook her head at Todd's words as she made her way downstairs.

When she reached the bottom, she smiled at the sight of Cas standing at the bottom, "Hey, what are-"

"-What happened upstairs can never happen again." Hannah blinked and watched as he disappeared in a flutter of wings. She was left standing on the bottom of the stairs alone, bewildered at what had just occurred.

"Hannah! You gonna eat or what?" Dean's voice came from the kitchen.

Blinking, Hannah walked towards the kitchen, her voice shaking as she called out to Dean, "Coming!"

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, NOW HIT THE BUTTON :)

V

V

V

V

V

V


	11. A Series of Events

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy with random things...like life and it's interuptions, but anyway! Here's the next chapter, and yes, I know it's a little shorter than normal, but that's all I had time for. I hope you enjoy it and all it's mystery! :)

* * *

10. A Series of Events

Tina watched as the drenched young woman stumble into the dinner. She seemed sad by the way her eyes seemed to study the floor, her face had an almost blank expression.

"Tina!"

Her attention left the woman and returned to the kitchen.

As she disappeared behind the swinging door, the young woman sat at a booth and stared out the window. A black Impala was parked just outside, empty.

"What can I do you for, hun?" Tina asked as she walked back out from the kitchen.

The young woman looked up and cleared her throat. Tina saw that her eyes were red and puffy. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

The young woman nodded, "Yes, thank you. I'll just have the special and a coffee, please."

Nodding, Tina took the order, but not before looking back and studying the sad looking woman.

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah groaned and bent down to lay her head against her forearms on the table. She had been driving all night, trying to get a head start before anyone noticed she was gone.

Dean was going to be soooo pissed….pissed was probably an understatement.

She couldn't believe she stole his car!

But then again, she didn't have much of a choice.

***flashback***

"I'm going, dammit! You can't stop me!"

Dean gave her an exasperated look as his hands settled on his hips and he stared down at her as he blocked the door of the hotel.

"No, you're not. I promised Todd that I'd-"

"OH! Don't throw that in my face, Dean!" Hannah yelled as she turned to face him, her hair flying behind her as she marched up to him.

Glaring up at him, she crossed her arms and said, "Don't you dare do that! I'm gong to New Orleans and that's all there is to it, so you can either come with me, or I can leave your sorry ass here. Doesn't really make a difference to me."

He rolled his eyes, "Jesus Christ, woman!"

Her glare turned to slits and she turned on her heels towards the bathroom, where she slammed the door, causing one of the pictures of ducks to fall.

Dean dragged a hand over his face before biting his fist with a growl, "Damn, why did I have to be the one to get the crazy chick! Damn Cas and his chick-flick moments!"

Shutting the door, Dean made sure the salt-line was still intact along the doorway before throwing himself on to the bed with a heavy sigh.

SUPERNATURAL

It was dark now and late.

Hannah walked out of the bathroom, showered and fresh. Dean was snoring on his bed and Hannah stared at him as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

She had sat on the toilet, fuming and moping as she glared at Dean through the door. She eventually took a shower and used up all the hot water, an attempt to get back at Dean.

Staring at the sleeping hunter, Hannah couldn't help but sigh and sit down on her own bed and pull her backpack towards her. Unzipping it, she pulled out the urn and held it in her lap.

Her eyes burned as she ran her fingers over it She bit her lips to stop the sob from escaping her lips. Pushing it back into her bag, she zipped it up after taking out a pair of clean clothes.

After dressing, she sat back down on the bed and turned her attention to the television. But, to no avail, her thoughts kept turning back to the events that had led to her being in a hotel room with Dean Winchester, with no knowledge of Sam's whereabouts, nor those of an angel that was suppose to be protecting her.

Rubbing her face, Hannah threw her legs over the bed and stared out the window, the Impala sitting outside.

The moonlight seemed to act as a beacon as it shown down on the keys that flashed on the bedside table that rested between the two beds.

Looking at Dean, she only hoped he would get over what she was about to do.

***end of flashback***

"Here you go, hun."

Blinking, Hannah pushed off the table and gave the waitress a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem, let me know if you need anything else."

The waitress left her alone and Hannah forced herself to eat the sandwich in front of her quickly, needing to get back on the road fast.

SUPERNATURAL

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Dean stared in disbelief, arms wide, as he searched for his beloved vehicle.

"Hannah!"

Running back into the hotel room, he saw that her bed was unslept in and her things were gone. "Damn it."

He looked up at the ceiling, "Cas, I really hope you show up….cause if I see that woman again, I am going to murder her!"

Growling, he glared at the empty room as he remembered the conversation he had had with the missing angel before all this crap went down.

***flashback***

_Two weeks ago…_

Cas had not been around for the last few days. Dean knew why, but Hannah didn't. She was confused about the angel's behavior towards her, but Dean said he wouldn't say anything to her about it.

Stepping out of the Impala, Dean sighed heavily as he walked towards the angel standing beside the road.

Dean stopped in front of him and shrugged his shoulders, "What are you doing, man?"

Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head, "What do you mean Dean?"

Scoffing, Dean said, "The way you're acting around Hannah. Just admit you have feelings for her-"

Cas held up his hand, interrupting Dean, as he took a step towards him, "You don't understand Dean. It's wrong."

Arching an eyebrow, Dean looked frustrated and confused, "What's so wrong about it! You like her, she likes you, end of story."

"No, not end of story Dean!" Cas yelled.

Dean studied the angel as he turned away and began to pace along the graveled road. Taking a breath, Cas faced Dean again, "There has been a war over this; I will not start another when heaven is already falling apart. I won't cause paradise to burn because I have _feelings _for her…I can't…no matter what I feel, I can't."

Looking at the angel, Dean felt that maybe, just maybe, that Cas may be more human than he thinks.

"Look, Hannah said that that seal that Metatron gave her was like a universal anti-demon repeller, right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

Dean shrugged, "Well, what's got you so wound up?"

Cas sighed, "Nothing."

Dean chose not to tell him what bull that was, but gave him a look that told it for him.

"Listen, I'll watch out for her okay? After what happened-"

Cas interrupted him, "Dean, I know you will. I just…I just need to find some answers. You won't be able to contact me for some time."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not?'

Cas shook his head, "I'll be in the higher levels of Heaven. I need to find someone."

Dean nodded slowly, "Alright. Meanwhile, I'll keep looking for this woman, whoever she is. With Sam off on his little field trip, I guess it's just you and me looking out for Hannah."

Cas nodded, "I will try and find out what is happening with Sam, Dean. I too have seen the change in him."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

His face turned solemn as he stared at Cas, "I'll take care of her for you, Cas."

Cas let his worry show for only a moment, "Thank you Dean."

***End flashback***

The sound of his phone going off caused him to reenter reality. "Yeah?"

"Dean!"

Dean looked taken aback, "Chuck?"

SUPERNATURAL

Castiel stood in silence as he waited.

The night air would be cold to a human but to him, it barely registered. Despite this, as he took a breath, he could see the swirling smoke-like image of his breath as it escaped from his human form.

The night sky was clear of clouds and he could see the stars up above.

"I must say I am curious and impressed that you were able to contact me, young one."

Turning, Cas saw Metatron walking towards him in his human vessel. A smirk played on his lips as he grew closer. He seemed at ease, as if he had not a care in the world. Cas found this disturbing.

Metatron crossed his arms, "What can I do for you Castiel?"

Cas faced him fully, his face stoic, "Who is the father of Hannah Mauser's child?"

The seraph blinked, "That's your question? You manage to contact me, a being elusive second only to God himself, and you want to know the identity of the Deipara's child's father? I was expecting something more, I don't know, momentous ."

Cas stepped forward, "Answer me Metatron, please. Her faith is beginning to be filled with doubt, she feels as if she has no choice."

Metatron did not hesitate as he spoke, "That's because she doesn't. This has been written before our father breathed life into Adam. It is her destiny."

Cas shook his head, "I have seen differently. I witnessed Michael's vessel refuse his destiny, it is possible to change one's fate. Perhaps, if she knew who the father of her child is, she would be more comfortable and more willing to accept this fate. Otherwise, she will fight it…and so will I."

Metatron looked surprise, his eyebrows disappeared to his hairline and he stared at the young angel, "You would defy God's word…all because a mere woman does not want to do her duty?"

Cas glared at him, "She is not a mere woman. She is one of the most beautiful creations our father has ever made, she has endured these last months without question. She deserves that much, to know the father of her child. She is afraid, Metatron."

The higher ranking angel watched as the emotions splayed across Castiel's face in almost wonder. He had feelings for her.

Smirking, Metatron said, "I remember there was a time, long_ long _ago, when angels took human women as wives. Do you?"

Cas straitened, "Of course."

Nodding, Metatron said, "I wish you luck Castiel, I really do."

Sighing, Metatron crossed his arms and looked up, a perplexed look on his face.

"What is it?" Cas asked when he saw the look on his face.

Metatron chuckled before looking back at Castiel, "It seems someone agrees with you Castiel."

Straightening, Cas waited, "Who is it?"

Metatron stepped closer, " Who do you think? God of course!"

Cas looked bewildered, "God?"

Metatron smirked, "Yes Castiel, God. Don't act so surprised, our father has a special interest in you…I'm not sure why…"

A roll of thunder loomed overhead and Metatron held up his hands defensively, "Alright, alright, no need to shout!"

Castiel looked up carefully, his eyes weary of the dark sky, "What does he want of me?"

Metatron shrugged his shoulders rather humanly, "Not sure. He's very hush hush about it, but come on Castiel, he's brought you back…twice! So there must be something you have yet to do."

Castiel returned his attention to the seraph and watched as he turned away, "What about the father? You said God agreed that she should know."

Looking over his shoulder as he walked Metatron said, "A prophet, a prophet will father the child."

As Castiel took in this information, Metatron disappeared, leaving the angel alone. Castiel searched the names of all the prophets in his mind, praying that one of them would somehow stand out.

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, NOW LEAVE A COMMENT :)

V

V

V

V

V

V


	12. Burn Down Paradise

A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. As the author, I an bias in saying that I love this chapter. To me, it only shows the depths of the relationship between Hannah and Cas. I hope you all enjoy it as well. REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Burn Down Paradise

Hannah stood outside the bar, leaning against the Impala with a look of uncertainly on her face. She had been driving for hours and had finally arrived in New Orleans. The first place she went to was her apartment to claim her stuff, but only to find out that her things had been auctioned off.

Everyone really did think she was dead.

She had then drove to the bar, where she had been standing outside for an hour. She was contemplating whether it was a good idea or not, to go and see everybody inside. She missed them and wanted nothing more than to run in and scream that she was alive.

But then she thought about the repercussions.

What if a demon found out she had been there and killed them in order to get to her? She couldn't live with herself if she caused that fate.

With tearful eyes, Hannah pushed herself off the car and with one last look, opened the door and got into the car, starting the engine that roared to life. Sitting there for a moment, Hannah whispered, "I'm sorry…."

SUPERNATURAL

Samuel stared at his namesake as he stood in bewilderment, "You're what?"

Sam nodded, "It's weird, I know. But they're back…but they're different."

Samuel tilted his head, arms crossed, "How so?"

"I only have them when I'm dreaming; I haven't had one in the last four months when I'm awake, only when I'm sleeping. But it's strange….they don't seem like premonitions, more like…memories."

Samuel studied his grandson.

He was heavy, as if burdened with a weight that caused his shoulders to slump. He looked tired and weak despite his young and strong body.

"I hear a "but" in there." he said as he sat down beside Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. They're not my memories."

Samuel cocked his head, "Then whose are they?"

Looking unsure, Sam shook his head, eyes dancing across the floor that he looked down at, "I don't know, but I do know that it has something to do with angels."

"Why's that?" Samuel asked.

Looking back at his grandfather, Sam said, "Because every one of these memories, premonitions, whatever they are…there's always this, this presence, I just have this feeling that it's an angel."

Samuel gave a somewhat skeptical look, "So you don't know for certain that this…presence, is an angel?"

Sam sighed, "No, I can't. But I can't shake the feeling that it is, either."

Samuel nodded, "Okay, so why exactly did you come to me with this and not Dean?"

Sam stood and shook his head, "I don't know. I didn't want him to worry."

Looking back at the older man, Sam saw that his grandfather was staring at him, "What?"

Samuel pushed himself to his feet with a mild grunt, "He's your brother Sam. If anyone should worry about you, it's him."

"Yeah…" Sam said under his breath before grabbing his coat.

"Thanks for listening anyway Samuel."

His grandfather patted his back, "Anytime. We're family, we need to stick together."

As they stood in silence, Sam's phone went off.

Looking down, Sam saw Dean's name flash across the screen, "Hello?"

"Sam! Chuck's back and we need to see him pronto!"

"Wait, what? What for? Did he show up or something?"

"Yeah, and he says he needs to meet up with him He's in New Orleans."

Sam arched an eyebrow, "New Orleans? What's he doing there?"

He heard Dean sigh, "I don't know, but it's too much of a coincidence that he's in the city that Hannah's at right now."

"Wait, you're in New Orleans? What happened to keeping her away from there?"

Dean sighed again and said nothing.

"Dean?"

"shesnuckoffwithmycar…."

"What?"

"She snuck off with my car, alright!"

Sam was stuck between laughter and shock, "She stole the Impala?"

"Yeah….but back to my point, it's just a little strange that Chuck just happens to be in the same place that Hannah is."

Sam mentally agreed with his brother, "Okay, I'm on my way."

SUPERNATURAL

In a small pizzeria, Hannah sat at a table, watching people walk by through the window. In front of her lied a pizza that she had reluctantly ordered.

She sighed and looked down at her bag that rested at her side, the urn visible from the top. Biting her lip she brushed her fingers across the metal encasement.

*flashback*

Hannah sat across from Bobby at the table, Todd at her right and Sam at her left. Dean stood by the counter as he inhaled a piece of pie.

Her thoughts kept fleeing to the kiss that had just happened upstairs with Cas…and the to the words he told her, "…can never happen again…"

She was confused. Did he not enjoy it? Did she do something wrong by kissing him?

"You okay Hannah?" Todd asked as he studied her face.

Blinking, Hannah looked over at him, "Yeah, I'm good, just a little tired."

The other men in the room looked at her, causing her to feel a little uncomfortable. Rising from her seat, she said, "I think I'm going to bed."

As she disappeared around the corner, Bobby said, "What's up with her?"

Todd shrugged, but continued to stare after her, a look of worry in his eyes.

SUPERNATURAL

Later that night, Hannah lie in bed, sleeping. But not peacefully.

In Hannah's mind, she was struggling against something, something that was holding her down as she thrashed around on the bed as if trying to push a force away from her.

"no…not…again…no…"

Familiar imprints of a burning handprint formed on her body; on her arms, on her legs, and on her neck.

_Hannah…._

"Stop it!"

_No, enjoy it…._

Her body suddenly arched and a scream escaped her lips, filling the room. The sound of multiple feet running up the stairs came from the other side of the door as Hannah's body continued to twist and arch, the seal on her arm burning brightly.

The door burst open and Dean and Sam ran in, stopping short at the sight of Hannah. Behind them came Todd and Bobby, both holding shotguns.

Dean and Sam ran to her side and pushed her body down, or at least, tried. Grunting, Dean held down her thrashing arms that somehow were incredibly strong. Sam did the same with her legs.

"What the hell is going on!" Dean asked as he saw the burns on her body.

Leaning close, Dean smacked her cheek, "Hannah! Han! Wake up, wake up!"

When she did not wake and only continued to scream, Dean turned to Sam, "I thought that seal was suppose to keep her safe!"

"It is!" Sam said as he struggled to keep Hannah's legs from kicking him.

Todd rushed to her side and brushed her hair from her face, "Hannah! Hannah wake up!"

"Move."

A pair of trench coat-clad arms pushed him and the two Winchester brothers out of the way. Cas pulled Hannah's body off of the bed and held her in his arms. "Hold her head."

Sam stepped forward and did as Cas demanded.

The others watched as Cas's eyebrows furrowed as he splayed his fingers across her abdomen. They stayed there a moment before they began to glow as he pushed his hand through Hannah.

"What the hell is he doing?" Todd yelled as he stepped forward.

Bobby and Dean held him back, despite their own concerns of what the angel was doing to Hannah.

Cas's eyes were closed and seem to dance behind his eyelids. A flash filled his vision and he found himself in a room similar to that of the White Room in Heaven, but there was something distorted about it, something menacing.

A pain-filled scream came from the other side of the large double doors, causing Cas to turn and run toward them. As he went to open them, he found that they were locked. Concentrating, Cas focused on the other side, attempting to simply teleport himself.

But he found he was unable to.

When another scream filled the air, Cas stepped back and kicked at the doors, causing them to cave and be thrown from their hinges.

"Hannah!"

Running into the room, Cas saw Hannah huddled on the ground, groaning in pain. Cas was at her side and brushed her hair away from her face. She fought him, thinking he was the one who hurt her.

"Shh, it's me Hannah."

Hearing his voice, Hannah calmed down and gripped at his coat, "Cas, it's him, the one who burned me! He's here!"

Cas looked around the room but saw nothing. Carefully, he sat her up, "Hannah, you need to wake up, you're dreaming."

Hannah hissed, "I know that Cas. I've tried, but I can't."

As he opened his mouth, Cas found himself being flung against the wall. He heard Hannah scream as he hit the wall and landed on a table with a thud.

He winced in pain but pushed himself off of the table. Gathering his bearings, he turned back to Hannah to see her being held against Rosier's chest.

Hate and anger radiated in Cas's chest. This was the one who caused Hannah so much pain.

Rosier chuckled as he bent one of his faces towards Hannah, kissing her. Hannah lurched away only to be pulled back.

Cas stepped forward, "Let her go."

Rosier turned his attention back to Cas, "Or what? You have no power here."

Cas kept walking, "Let her go, Rosier….now."

Tilting his head, Rosier smirked, "Have you heard that Raphael has a new vessel?"

Cas stopped a few steps away from Rosier, his face stoic and unchanged, even though he should be worried.

Rosier pushed Hannah to the side, causing her to fall to the floor. She crawled towards Cas, who reached out for her.

"You should know by now that you can't win this war, Castiel. Why bother trying?"

Cas helped Hannah to her feet and held her close, brushing her hair away from her face, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, despite the burns on her body.

He returned her nod before returning his attention to Rosier.

As he walked towards Rosier, the dark angel said," We will be in heaven again, I promise you. Just as soon as Raphael takes it."

Cas tilted his head, "That is what this is about? This war? All to reenter heaven?"

Rosier laughed, throwing his head back. His laugh was sickening as it echoed from his multiple mouths, "No. We don't want to reenter heaven. We want to destroy it, we'll burn down paradise and watch God die along with it!"

Cas blinked and stared at the fallen angel, "Why harm the Deipara then? If you plan to destroy heaven and kill God, then why bother with her?"

Rosier smirked, "How can we kill God if we don't know where he is?"

Hannah covered her abdomen with one hand while the other flew to her mouth. Rosier laughed and pointed towards her, "The Deipara knows, don't you?"

Cas turned to Hannah, who looked at him with fear, "The baby…"

Rosier clapped his hands, "Very good."

Castiel turned back to Rosier, "You plan to take the place of the father?"

Rosier gave him a look of derision, "Castiel, you and I both know that only the rightful father can create the perfect vessel for God."

Angered, Cas growled, "Then why do all this! Why bring her here?"

Rosier merely smiled, "Because I relish in her pain."

The blood in his vessel ran cold as Cas listened to Rosier's reasoning. He breathed in and out sharply, the hate overtaking him.

Rosier continued to chuckle as Cas looked from him to Hannah.

Hannah looked on helplessly as Cas stared at her. She reached out and laid her hand on his. The small gesture caused Cas to curl his own fingers around her arm and return the comforting motion as he squeezed.

And then, Hannah saw Castiel in a light she had never seen him in. She had always seen the calm, gentle Cas, but he was gone, replaced by the soldier he had been created to be.

With a war cry, Castiel threw himself at Rosier, sending him through the wall of the room.

Hannah jumped from the sight before walking after Castiel as he followed Rosier through the wall.

Turning back for a mere moment, Cas called out, "Stay there Hannah!"

She did as he said, the growl in his voice frightening her slightly as she had never heard that tone come form him.

Rosier was on his feet by the time Cas came through the wall. Charging at the angel, Rosier tackled him and slammed him into the wall. Hissing, Cas encircled his hands together into a giant fist and brought it down on top of Rosier, causing him to let go and stumble back.

Cas took the opportunity and grabbed hold of the front of Rosier's garb before throwing punch after punch at Rosier's face.

By the third punch, Rosier kicked Cas, sending him sliding along the glossy floor. Rosier let out a fiery scream, the dark fire escaping his mouths and eyes.

Hannah saw through the wall and when she saw Cas lying on the ground, began limping through the hole in the wall to get to him.

She watched as the fire escaped Rosier's eyes and mouth and then the light behind Cas's bright blue eyes. It shown brighter than before, perhaps because they were in a different plane of existence.

"Cas!"

Castiel heard Hannah yell his name and felt a surge of energy flow through him. Getting to his feet, he spit the blood from his mouth and waited for Rosier to charge.

Hannah saw Cas's wings rise up behind him, similar to that of a bird protecting itself. They made him look fierce and with the light shining in his eyes, dangerous.

Rosier roared once more before throwing himself at Castiel. Moving quickly, Cas reached into his coat and pulled out the blade with grace and skill.

The tip of the blade poked out of Rosier's back, having stabbed through his heart. Rosier's faces were in shock as the pain filled him before he fell to the side, dead. His wings turning to ash, leaving behind their imprints.

Cas stared down at the lifeless form or Rosier before turning to Hannah. She was standing against the wall, staring at him with a mixture of fear, pain and concern.

"Cas?"

He said nothing as he walked towards her and pulled her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him without question and held on tightly.

"Cas! Hannah!"

Opening her eyes, Hannah saw the face of Dean and Todd looking down at her. She was back in her room at Bobby's and looked around for Cas.

He was sitting at the end of the bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. She sat up and reached out to touch his shoulder, "Cas?"

He said nothing as he covered her hand with his, "I am fine, Hannah."

Hannah watched as he disappeared, leaving her alone with the men in the room.

"Okay, what the hell was that!" Dean said after a moment of silence.

Hannah turned to him, "It was a fallen angel, Rosier…."

*end flashback*

Blinking, Hannah found her hand being held in a warm embrace. Lifting her head, she saw Cas sitting across from her. She squeezed his hand tightly, "I can't do this. I thought I could, I thought I was strong enough…."

"You are strong." he said as he still held her hand.

Biting her lip, she practically begged him, "Will you go with me? To bury him?"

He merely squeezed her hand, and that was all she needed.

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, NOW LEAVE A COMMENT :)

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	13. The Day God Went Away

A/N: Hi guys, this is a repost, just wanted to tweek it a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

13. The Day God Went Away

Cas stood beside Hannah as they remained still outside the cemetery, the air filled with a silent tension. Looking down at her, he could see she was clutching on to the urn to the point of her fingers turning pale white. They were shaking as her gaze stared strait ahead.

"Hannah…"

She shook out of her stupor, "Wha…?"

She looked down at the urn and frowned, "Right."

Walking forward into the cemetery, Hannah was followed by Cas. He stayed at a distance as she took small, hesitant steps down the graveled walkway.

She never liked graveyards. She could always see the souls of those who chose to stay behind as they slowly became distorted and ugly. She kept her head down as to not stare at ay wandering ghost that may cross her path.

She could hear Cas walk behind her in his even-paced steps. He had said nothing to her, had not tried to explain why this had happened, and she was surprisingly thankful for his silent presence. All she needed was someone to be here with her.

She felt guilty for not telling Leon and the others about what had happened, but it was for the best, for their safety. At least, that's what she told herself.

Reaching the plot, Hannah stood with Cas beside her, his hands behind his back respectfully.

She blinking the burning itch away from her eyes and tried to suppress the sob that was clawing it's way from her throat. Cas heard the small whimper that managed to escape and looked down at her.

He watched as her lips trembled and her eyes blink rapidly. She hugged the urn to her chest and stared down at the plot.

"Hannah, let him go. it's alright." Cas said as he laid a hand on her forearm.

She shook her head, "No it's not…"

She looked up at him as a tear ran down her cheek, "No, it's not."

Before he knew what was happening, Hannah had fell forward into his chest, burying her face as she began to violently cry, her body shaking.

He could feel her warm tears wetting his shirt as he looked down at her with a sad curiosity. He did not know the pain she was experiencing…but he could at least give her comfort.

Wrapping his arms around her, he let her cry and simply stood there, looking down at the top of her mousy brown head. She wrapped one arm around his waist as she held on to the urn in her free hand.

She soon stopped sobbing so violently but continued to cry as she remained settled against his chest.

Hannah eventually pushed away and wiped her eyes, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for."

She gave a meek smile before facing the plot again, taking a deep breath. She looked at Cas for reassurance. He nodded.

Reading the headstone, she realized how short Todd's life had been. Todd Daniel Ramey..12/11/1961- 01/21/2010. He was only forty-nine years old.

Kneeling down, Hannah sat on her knees. Todd had bought a set of plots years ago after his wife, Susan, died. He had made it clear that he wanted to be cremated and then buried next to her.

Dean had protested the idea of her taking him to New Orleans, as there was a chance for demons to be on the look for her there in the city. But she made a promise to him yeas ago that she would have him put next to Susan, and she was going to keep it.

Taking a deep breath, she began to dig with a shovel she found in the back of the Impala.

Cas watched her as she dug a small but deep hole and as she settled the urn down inside the earth before covering it with the unsettled soul she had just dug up. She patted it smooth and kept her hand over the new grave for a brief moment.

He could hear her whispering her goodbye to him and saw a falling tear hit the dirt. She stood and turned to face him, wiping her dirty hands along her jeans. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Thank you, Cas." she said hoarsely.

He nodded, "You're welcome."

They stood in silence, simply standing together.

A soft smile emerged on her face, "He saved me, you know, when I was a little girl."

Cas tilted his head, "How so?"

Hannah quirked her eyebrows, "Aren't you able to tell?"

He shook his head, giving her a curious but frustrated look, "I can't look into your past like a normal human."

She laughed hollowly, "Yeah, that's me…so…unnormal."

She saw the look of question on his face and turned away, looking down at Todd's headstone.

"I don't remember my parents, they both died when I was very young. So, naturally, I was put into foster care….."

*flashback*

_"I never fit in, even as a child I was…different. At first, the parents were nice and accepting, but then they started noticing all of my "imaginary friends" that I talked to. They thought it was innocent enough, but usually after a couple of weeks, they sent me back._

_But then the Quinley's came along…"_

Hannah was seven years old and stood outside the large, old house with the social worker, Mrs. Heath. She was a nice lady and always brought the little girl treats when she came to see her.

She wished Mrs. Heath would adopt her. She asked her once why she couldn't go home with her, and Mrs. Heath just gave her this sad smile and said, "I wish I could sweetheart, but I can't."

She didn't say why she couldn't, so Hannah thought she had done something to make her not like her, so Hannah was always extra good for Mrs. Heath because she was the only social worker who was nice to her.

"Do I have to go? That's a scary house." Hannah said as she looked up at Mrs. Heath.

Mrs. Heath nodded with a smile, "You'll like the Quinley's Hannah, they are very nice people I promise."

Hannah gave a timid nod, "Okay."

At that moment, the front door opened and a homely looking woman came out with a tall, lanky man behind her. The woman gave a large smile as she walked down the steps, "Well hello there Hannah! Aren't you just the prettiest little thing. Isn't she Martin?"

Hannah watched as the man, Martin, gave his wife a smile and nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Yes she is, God has truly blessed us with a special little girl."

Hannah blushed shyly and hid behind Mrs. Heath, causing the Quinley's to laugh gently at her antics. Mrs. Heath bent down and gave Hannah a comforting look, "It's okay Hannah."

Standing, Mrs. Heath pushed Hannah forward and held on to her shoulders, "This is Martin and Judith, Hannah. They're your new foster parents."

Hannah bit her lip, "Hi."

The woman, Judith, bent down and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Hannah."

For some reason, Hannah didn't like her smile.

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah sat outside the large house on the wooden swing Martin had built for her. She was laughing and appeared to be talking to someone.

Judith watched her foster daughter from where she stood on the porch. She had come to tell her lunch was ready, but at the sight of her talking to thin air, she stopped.

This was not the first time Judith had caught Hannah doing this. In fact, it was a regular thing for her to see or overhear.

At first, Judith wrote it off as an imaginary friend, but now she was beginning to worry.

Hannah looked up at the sky as she swung back and forth, simply talking, "Really? It must be lonely….I feel lonely a lot too…why are they mad at you so much?…but you make good things happen too, like ladybugs! I like ladybugs….maybe if you find my mommy and daddy you won't be lonely any more. I think my mommy and daddy are really nice…."

Judith became uncomfortable. "Hannah!"

The little girl stopped swinging and turned around to see Judith waving at her, "Lunch is ready sweetheart."

Hannah waved back before turning back around to face the invisible force or whatever she was talking to, "Bye!"

There was a brief but heavy breeze and then it was gone. Judith shuddered and watched as Hannah ran up to the house and up the steps.

Judith patted her head and guided the little girl into the house, "Who were you talking to sweetheart?"

Hannah looked up at Judith as they walked into the kitchen, where Martin was sitting, waiting for them. Sitting down, she said, "I don't know, but he was really funny and nice! He's lonely though…"

Martin looked at his wife, "What's going on?"

Judith looked unsure, "I think it's one of her little imaginary friends."

Hannah pouted, "They're not imaginary! They're real and don't like it when you think they're not!"

Martin looked down at the little girl with a frown, "Now listen here Hannah, you will not raise your voice to me or your mother, is that clear?"

Hannah looked down at her empty plate, "Yes."

He leaned forward, "Yes what, Hannah?"

She looked up at him with a small glare, "Yes sir…but Judy isn't my mommy even if she is nice, I already have a mommy and she's in Heaven with God."

Judith looked upset but smiled down at Hannah as she placed a sandwich in front of her, "I know I'm not honey, but I'd like to do what mommy's do for you, if you let me."

Hannah looked as if she were considering it before nodding, "Okay Judy, I guess that's okay."

Nodding, Judith sat beside Martin, who was still frowning at Hannah. He held out his hands to his wife and Hannah before bowing his head. Hannah did the same, but only after she watched Judith do the same.

Martin was a pastor at the church and was extremely devote. He expected his wife and anyone who lived in his house to do the same.

After the prayer, Martin released Hannah and Judith's hands, smiling, "This looks good honey."

Judith smiled, "Thank you dear."

For some reason, Hannah thought their smiles were fake…

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah leaned her head against the door. She was in trouble again. She had been living with the Quinley's for months now and she had turned eight a couple of days ago.

She had been getting into a lot of trouble lately and she didn't know why.

"Whatcha doing Hannah?" a boy's voice said loudly behind her.

Turning around sharply, Hannah saw Tommy sitting on the banister of the second floor. She smiled sadly, "I'm in trouble again."

Tommy looked confused as he swung his feet back and forth, "Why?"

She shrugged, "They don't like it when I talk to you and the others, especially Him."

Tommy shook his head, "Why don't they like you talking to us? We don't hurt nobody!"

She shrugged again, "I don't kno-"

The sound of the door opening with a bang caused Hannah to whirl around. Martin grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up in the air, causing her to cry out, frightened.

"Were you talking to them? When I forbade you to?"

Judith came rushing out of the room, "Martin! No, you said you wouldn't!"

Martin turned to his wife, "She refuses to listen! Child or no child, this is not natural!"

Hannah kicked her legs in midair, trying to break free of Martin's hold. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

But he wouldn't listen.

Instead, Hannah was dragged down the hall into her room, the door slammed behind him as Judith walked after him, clutching her hands to her chest. "Martin please!"

Hannah was set on the ground roughly and looked on in confusion as Martin removed his belt from his pants, "What are you doing Martin?"

She could see Tommy running through the door and watched along with her at Martin's actions, worried.

Martin was mumbling under his breath before taking Hannah by the arm harshly, "Ow, that hurts Martin!"

She was pushed on to the bed, the lower half of her body hanging over the edge. She felt her dress being lifted, causing her to squirm, "What are you doing?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Martin raise the belt into the air," Spare the rod, spoil the child…this is for your own good Hannah."

"Wha-AHH!"

Hannah's breath caught in her throat as the belt made contact with her back and again when it hit her thighs and again when it hit her behind. Tears fell from her young eyes as she held on to the bedspread for dear life.

She heard Tommy screaming at Martin to stop, "Don't! You let her go! Let her GO!"

Martin suddenly stopped as the windows of Hannah's room burst open, glass shattering from the sheer force of Tommy's energy.

Hannah had never seen Tommy like that before. He was glaring at Martin as he caused her dressed to topple over, nearly hitting Martin.

Jumping out of the way, Martin dropped the belt and looked down at Hannah, "…demon child!"

She looked at him, confused," What?"

Martin reached out for her with rage only to be flung back from her against the floor. The door opened on it's own and Martin slid along the wooden floor until out of the room, the door slamming shut.

Tommy was at Hannah's side, "Hannah?"

She looked at him with teary confusion and fright, "Why did he do that?"

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah was now nine years old and was lying in bed as she heard voices down stairs. She recognized Martin and Judith and then there were two that she didn't.

The light in the hall came on and she sat up. The door opened and Judith came in, a fake smile on her face, "Hi sweetheart, will you come with me for a second?"

"What for?" Hannah asked as she got out of bed.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!" Judith said happily as she guided her down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, Hannah stopped.

There were five people standing in the living room, all in shrouds. There were candles burning and the lights were off. There was some kind of circle in the middle of the room, Martin standing with what looked like a bible.

She looked at Judith, "What's going on?"

Judith held her by her shoulders, "Sweetie, this is for your own good. There is something bad inside you and we're going to get it out, okay?"

Shaking her head, Hannah became scared as two of the shrouded figures walked towards her, "I don't want to."

Martin made hushing sounds, "It'll be over soon, I promise. We're only helping you, Hannah."

Hannah fought against the figures who dragged her to the circle and forced her to the ground, tying her hands above her head and her legs against the floor.

"I don't want to do this! Judy! Judy help me!" Hannah screamed as one of the figures stepped forward, a deadly knife in their hand.

It was a man by the sound of his voice as he began to chant in Latin. The others followed his lead and began to repeat his words.

Hannah could only watch as the man brought the knife down and cut her along her sternum, blood flowing from her body. He cut her on her left side deeply, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Help! Help me! God please! God, help me!"

But he didn't. For the first time, that voice that had comforted her, or tell her it was going to be okay. Only silence answered her.

_Why didn't he help me? Why didn't he help me Cas?_

*end flashback*

"Why didn't he help me? Why didn't he help me Cas?"

She looked up at him for an answer.

She hugged herself, "I was just a little girl, I didn't deserve that…"

Cas looked down at her with horror. What had she endured?

"Hannah…"

She looked up.

He shook his head, mystified, "…I don't know what to say."

She stared at him, stepping closer, "Then don't say anything."

He looked down at her and went still as he felt her lips against his. Eyes wide, he was surprised by her actions.

This kiss was unlike the one they shared at Bobby's. Hannah was not timid or unsure. She was kissing him with passion and need.

His eyes closed and he found himself pulling her closer, indulging in the kiss with equal passion and vigor. His hands wound themselves in her hair as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck.

And then she moaned.

That seemed to bring him back to reality. He pushed her back, holding her by her arms. She was flustered, lips plump and bruised.

"No!"

Letting go of her, he turned away and stared out into the quiet graveyard, his mind running wild with what had just transpired. He could not do this. He could not jeopardize the war simply because he was beginning to feel the human emotion known as love. He could not love her, she was not his. God did not make a half of his soul to make him whole. After all, he was not human. But why then, did his vessel's heart constrict when she cried, why did it flutter when she smiled or laughed? He could not allow these emotions to sway him from his mission. He was a soldier of God, he had to stay firm in his choice.

Turning on his heels, Cas looked at her and slowly stepped towards her again. Cautiously, he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. Licking his lips, he said, "Hannah…I cannot do this with you. I am not meant to-"

Hannah shook her head and looked at him with watery eyes, "Don't say that to me…not now. Just, just take me back to Dean and Sam"

He breathed deeply, "We can't do this, Hannah. I can't be what you need."

She tilting her head up at him and gave him a look that surprised him, anger, but said nothing. Cas gave one last look at Todd's grave before looking back at Hannah, "Alright, I'll take you back."

Then, with the sound of falling wings, the two of them where gone.

SUPERNATURAL

"Okay, we're here Chuck, now what's the big emergency?" Dean said as Chuck led them into the messy kitchen , his computer screen filled with what looked like a rough draft of some writing.

Chuck looked at Dean and Sam nervously, "Okay, so here I was, working on this new book, and all of a sudden, I'm hit with a freakin' migraine from hell! I take a few aspirin, have a few drinks, and when I wake up, I have a vision of some chick having my baby!"

Sam stuttered as Dean's mouth fell open.

"You?" Dean said a he pointed at him, a look of shock on his face.

"Me, what?" Chuck asked as he cradled a bottle of Jack in his hand.

Sam cleared his throat, "It's um, apparently, Chuck…you're the father of the next Jesus."

Chuck looked at Sam blankly and then at Dean, "Tell me he's joking."

Dean shook his head, "Nope."

Chuck looked down at the Jack in his hands, "Well shit," and downed the remainder of the bottle.

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, REMEMBER TO REVIEW THE CHAPTER, THANKS!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	14. Welcome Death, part 1

A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks so much for your reviews and adding my story to your favorites:) I intend this to be a chapter of three parts, focusing primarily on Dean, Sam and Todd, paying homage to the loss of one of my characters :( It will be a giant flashback basically, just to clarify if you get confused. Remember to review and leave some comments! Thanks again to all my readers!

* * *

14. Welcome Death, part 1

The smell of coffee beans filled the air of the small coffee shop. People walked by the small shop, going about their daily lives, unaware of the entity sitting outside in a black suit, a cane resting against his hair as he took a bite of the coffee cake sitting in front of him.

Death had been waiting for the moment when he would be released from that spoiled little child's spell. He now was waiting, waiting for the moment in which he would kill God, his…brother, of sorts.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Death noticed a man approaching him. He recognized him despite his new "face."

"I see you've chosen a similar…suit." he said as the dark-skinned man sat across from him.

He did not show any emotion as he did, and his dark brown eyes stared at Death with stoicism as he said, "I'm afraid there are not many options when it comes to acquiring a vessel. Unlike some, I have to persuade them."

Death set his coffee down, "Understandable, but I hope you have used this time to do something about searching for the Cradle."

Death's companion stiffened, "It's location is still elusive to me. But fear not, I will find it."

Death resumed eating, speaking between bites, "I sincerely hope you do. The Cradle is the only entrance into Heaven that is connected to this world, and the only way your…brothers, and myself, can enter."

Death watched his companion carefully before picking his coffee back up from the round saucer it sat upon, "We do not have much time left, Raphael. If this child is born before we find the Cradle, then I'm afraid you and your fallen brothers will loose your chance to take paradise for yourselves."

Raphael glared at Death, "Why have you done nothing to help in searching for the Cradle, or the woman? You have as much to loose as us."

Death looked at Raphael with indifference and said calmly, "I have been existing since before the earth was made, before you, before that snot-nosed brat down in the pit with Michael…if you fail, then I will simply continue to wait, for my time to reap your father."

Raphael continued to glare but Death dismissed him, "Unlike me, you do have a schedule to keep…I would get on with it if I were you."

The sound of shifting wings was the only sign that Raphael had disappeared, leaving Death to enjoy the rest of his coffee cake.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam watched Chuck carefully from where he stood in the doorway. He was sitting at his computer, staring at it as he held a glass of who-knows-what loosely in his hands.

Sighing, Sam turned at the sound of Dean walking up behind him, "She pick up?"

Dean growled with frustration, "Hell no! What is she thinking, running off like that!"

Sam shrugged, "Todd was like a father to her, Dean. You can't blame her for wanting to grant him his last wish."

Dean turned to his brother, "Todd's last wish would be for her to stay where we can keep her safe."

Dean looked at Chuck , "He still out of it?"

Sam nodded, "Can't say I would be any different if I were him."

Dean snorted, "Yeah."

Chuck, still staring at the screen said, "I can hear you!"

Both Winchesters turned to him, Dean sitting on the corner of his desk, "Come on Chuck, snap out of it man. Now, what exactly did your vision, or whatever, actually show."

Chuck sat back in his chair and pointing at the screen, "It's all right there."

Sam turned sharply and stared at the screen, walking up behind Chuck, "Really?"

Dean looked at the writing and grinned, "Dude, is it like one of those cheesy harlequin books?"

Sam hit Dean in the shoulder, but Dean just held out his arms in defense, "What? He wrote about us in detail, why wouldn't he write about, you know, Hannah getting knocked up, in detail! He's the one who gets to boink her!"

Chuck groaned and buried his face in his hands, "Just read it already!"

Dean grinned and cleared his throat, his voice growing deep and smooth as he did, " Hannah had never felt such exhilaration as his firm, warm hands brushed against the skin of her hips as he lifted the shirt over her head. She sighed heavily as his lips pressed feathery kisses against her neck and jaw line, making her moan and wrapping her arms around his neck…."

Dean whistled, "Damn Chuck, looks like you're gonna have a good time!"

Chuck jumped up from his chair, "I don't think you realize the situation I'm in Dean! According to you, me and this, this woman, this stranger!- are suppose to…fornicate! -and that our kid is suppose to be the next Jesus! I don't even know-Jesus Christ!"

Chuck jumped as he turned around and came face to face with Cas. Chuck held his chest, "Stop doing that man!"

Sam and Dean reached for their guns but when they saw Cas, they relaxed. Sam was the first to speak ,"Cas! Good, you're here, listen Hannah-"

Cas held up his hand, "She's in the other room Sam, she's…okay."

Sam excused himself, leaving Cas with Dean and Chuck. Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, "So…she?"

Cas nodded, "She did what she came to do."

Dean looked at Cas and noticed that his tie was tussled and his hair was messy, his coat hung off his shoulder slightly, "Cas, man, what happened to you?"

"What are talking about?" Cas asked, truly confused.

Dean stared at him curiously, but just shook his head, "Never mind. Look, we found the kid's father."

Cas looked at him wide-eyed, "What? Which prophet is it?"

Dean smirked and turned to Chuck, splaying his hands in a "ta-da !" manner, causing Chuck to sigh and drop his head. A moment later, Chuck raised his hand, "That would be me."

SUPERNATURAL

Sam walked into the living room and saw Hannah sitting on the couch, a sad expression on her face.

He approached her carefully, hands stuffed in his pockets, "Hey…"

Hannah looked up at him, a watery smile present, "Hey…"

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before sitting down beside her, carefully covering her knee with his hand. She reacted by holding on to his arm and laying her head against his shoulder.

Out of the Winchester brothers, Hannah found it was easier to approach Sam. He was the more…gentle brother. Not that she didn't get along with Dean or anything, but she found that Sam was a bit more understanding.

"He's dead, Sam."

He didn't know what to say except, "I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

She looked up at him, "You and your brother did all you could do, Sam. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

He shook his head, "No Hannah, I-"

She cut him off, "- Yes Sam, yes you were there and yes you saw Moloch kill him, but you are not, not responsible for him dying."

Sam didn't say anything else, instead, his mind went back to the night Todd died…

*flashback*

It had been two days since Hannah had been attacked by Rosier. They were all on edge since the seal was suppose to protect Hannah from demonic attack. Cas had settled the dispute by saying that Rosier was not a demon, but a fallen angel. There was a difference, according to Cas.

Dean and Sam were going to go and start looking for the woman Hannah told them about, the woman in purple robes, and Todd was itching to go with them.

He had been at Bobby's since he came asking for Bobby's help and wanted to do something that actually helped her, instead of sitting around on his ass twiddling his thumbs, according to him anyway.

Hannah stayed behind with Bobby and Cas, where they would keep an eye on her.

He, Dean and Sam had followed a trail of strange murders up to Ohio, where they had began to investigate them. There had been four murders, all female victims that were virgins. Each woman was young and beautiful, and believers. They all were found at what appeared to be satanic sights of ritual.

Once in Eden, Ohio, they had began to investigate the latest murder, and that was when everything went horribly wrong….

….to be continued…..

SUPERNATURAL

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT :)

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	15. To My Readeres

4/26/11

* * *

Hello everyone, first of all, I am so sorry about not updating for so long. I had some family issues and that took prioridy as you can understand. I just wanted to tell you that I have not forgotten you and will begin working on my stories as soon as possible and updating regularly again. I hope you can forgive me, and please, please come back to read more of my stories.

Dante

* * *

Thank you everyone, I know you were hoping for another chapter.

V

v

v

v


	16. Welcome Death, part 2

A/N: (peeks around corner for any sign of rotten fruit that is overdue to be thrown at author for late updating! Sees that's safe and steps out) Eh-hem, first of all, I am sooooooo sorry for late updates! The Bitch known as Life, keeps hidng my muse from me and i have to go hunt it down again! Grrrrrr! But now, hopefully, I can get some storytelling done. Yay!( throws confetti in the air and runs away).

P.s - remember the Welcome Death chapters are giant flashbacks, just to clarify in case you forgot.

* * *

15. Welcome Death, part 2

"Are we there yet?"

Dean gripped the wheel tightly, grinding his teeth as Todd grumbled the same question he had been asking for the past hour. Sam looked up from his laptop and noticed Dean's agitation, but said nothing. He merely looked apprehensive.

Todd lifted his cap that had covered his eyes and peered out the window. All he saw was fields of farmland, which caused him to sigh heavily and look away as he stared at the back of Dean's head, "Are we there yet, I said?"

Dean looked into the rearview mirror sharply, glaring at the old hunter as he pointed at him through the mirror, "Listen, if you ask me one more time, "are we there yet?" I'm gonna kick your ass back to Bobby's!"

Todd merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah, alright son."

As Dean turned around to reach for Todd, Sam stopped him by gripping his arm, "He's only worried about Hannah, Dean."

Dean pulled his arm away from his brother and turned back to the road, "yeah, well so am I, but you don't see me annoying everyone in the car."

Sam gave Dean a look, arching his eyebrow, "Really? Cause I think you're pretty annoying with your constant bickering at Todd."

Dean stared at him for a moment before grinning, "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Todd looked at the brothers and shook his head, "Wake me when we get there."

Dean's grin slipped off his face and he rolled his eyes up at the roof of the car as he cranked up the volume of the stereo.

SUPERNATURAL

Hannah sat on the porch as she gazed out with glazed eyes. She had been like this for some time as there was nothing to do around the house as she had already gone through it with an entire box of Swiffer duster sheets and an entire can of pledge. She swore Bobby had never cleaned his house since he moved in the place.

Groaning, Hannah looked down at her arm possessing the seal. She had been naïve to think she would have been safe with only a tattoo to keep her out of sight. She had been surprised when Cas said Rosier was a fallen angel, but she supposed the wings gave him away.

What was with all the angels? She had never seen an angel in her entire life until Cas came along. She had seen ghosts, dark creatures she couldn't name, but never angels.

Why had demons never come for her before all this happened? If they wanted her so badly (which she still didn't know why) then why had they not come for her when she was younger?

Oh, that's right. She was supposed to get pregnant with a mini-Jesus.

"Han, you doin' okay?" Bobby's voice came from the doorway, his boots scuffling along the wooden floor.

Peering over her shoulder, she gave Bobby a meek shrug, "As good as I can be, I guess. Still a bit spooked."

He scoffed and leaned against the door, crossing his arms, "Hell, I'd be more than spooked sweetheart."

She let out a dry laugh, "Yeah, well okay, how about scared shitless. That better?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

Bobby looked at Hannah and noticed the circles under her eyes. The boys and Todd had been gone a day and Cas had gone and done a disappearing act on them, something about looking for a prophet. He was worried about her.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked once more, a hint of worry in his voice.

Hannah rose to her feet and wiped the dirt from her jeans before facing Bobby, "I'm okay Bobby, really. I'll get over it."

As she moved to walk past him, Bobby laid a hand on her shoulder, "Honey, you don't have to put on a front. What that bastard did to you…what he almost did to you, ain't nothin' we're expecting you to just brush off."

Hannah was silent for a moment before she gave a smile and patted his hand that lay on her shoulder, "Thanks Bobby, but what I need is to just get my head around all this. I mean, I was just a waitress from New Orleans, now I'm being hunted by demons and fallen angels because I'm supposed to be the mother of God's vessel. What do I do, Bobby? I feel so helpless…so useless."

Bobby turned her around and looked at her sternly, "Yer not useless! You may not be able to shoot a gun or throw a punch, but yer not useless. You're special, girl. There's something in you that makes you different, important."

Hannah looked down at her feet before looking back at Bobby with a small smile, "Thanks Bobby, really. I think I'm just going to go take a nap. After cleaning this pig sty you call a house, I need one."

Bobby frowned and as she entered the house, hollered, "It ain't that bad!"

SUPERNATURAL

Sheriff Walker peered at the two FBI agents from his office window. They were talking to Rogers about the Cushman murder, the fifth murder to occur in over two months. He wondered why the FBI was getting involved, he didn't send for assistance.

Walking out of his office, he approached the agents, hand stretched out, "Hello there, I'm Sheriff Walker, Rogers tells me you're here to investigate our little problem."

The taller of the two agents raised an eyebrow, "You think a series of murders is a little problem?"

Walker shook his head, "Yeah, sorry. So agent…?"

Both pulled out their badges and flashed them quickly, the shorter of the two speaking, "I'm  
Agent Miller, this is my partner, Agent Weiser. We'll need the files on all the victims."

Agent Weiser peered over at his partner with a rather annoyed look, but Walker merely nodded and motioned for them to follow him towards his office.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya', strange how these girls were found. Each one was found lying in some kind of satanic circle, tied up and beaten, completely drained of blood."

Sheriff Walker sat down and motioned for the two agents to sit on the other side of his desk. As they did, Walker pulled a large stack from the floor and with a thud, dropped them on the wooden desk.

"There you go boys, five victims."

Agent Weiser took the top folder and as he began to flip through, asked, "The first murder happened just over two months ago, right?"

Walker nodded, "Yup."

Agent Miller gave the sheriff a funny look, his eyebrow arching, "And what did your investigation find?"

The sheriff shrugged his heavy shoulders, "Nothing. Case went cold until the next one. After the third one we figured we had a serial killer. We've been doing all we can; set a curfew, warned the public, news, but we can't seem to keep all the young people from going out. They just ignore it all."

Weiser looked down a picture of the first victim, Lucy Montgomery. She was seventeen years old and would have been beautiful had it not been for the large slashes that covered her face. Her once bright blue eyes were turned to a milky overcast that held a permanent look of horror.

But what caught his attention was the familiar brand on Lucy' s hip, a brand he had seen on Hannah in the very same place when she had been lying unconscious at Bobby's just after Cas rescued her from Moloch.

SUPERNATURAL

The sound of the choir singing filtered through his ears as he sat in the pew near the entrance of the church. The choir was being conducted by an older woman, a nun, who smiled as the practice came to a close.

As the children dispersed, Cas rose to his feet and approached the nun who had begun to pick up the sheets of music the children had been singing from.

"Excuse me, Sister Clarence."

The nun, Sister Clarence, turned and offered a smile, "Yes, can I help you?"

Cas nodded and said, "You discovered a child on the steps of this church twenty years ago, a girl."

The nun's eyes widened and she looked surprised, "Why yes, I did. Such a sad little thing she was. But, why are you asking, Mister…?"

He looked down at the small woman, "Cas…per, Jimmy Casper."

Sister Clarence gave him a strange look as she heard the name, not quite sure if that was his name by the sudden pause, "Casper?"

He nodded somewhat stiffly and looked away from the nun for a moment before facing her again as she spoke, " Well Mr. Casper, what is it you wanted to know about the girl?"

Sister Clarence turned to the pews and began placing bibles in their proper places. Cas followed her, folding his hands behind his back, "How did she come to the church? Was there any indication of why or who left her here?"

Clarence stopped and gave him a curious look, "What is this all about Mr. Casper? The child would be well over twenty by now, why is there a sudden interest now?"

Cas gave her a nod, "Yes, she is twenty-three now, her name is Hannah Mauser. She is…looking for her family."

He did not wish to lie but he needed all the information he could find that could help unravel Hannah's past so that he could find the prophet. Before he could say anything else, Sister Clarence broke out into a smile, "Oh how wonderful!"

However, the smile soon slipped and she looked at him with worry, "Oh, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

She dropped the bible in her hand and began walking towards the doors of the church. Cas's eyes furrowed as he watched the nun walk with haste, she knew something.

"Did something happen that night Sister Clarence?" he called towards her.

She spoke over her shoulder, "Nothing other than finding an abandoned child."

Cas waited for her to close the doors before he moved to eliminate the distance between them in an instant, causing the nun to jump as she turned around, "Wha?"

He looked down at her and stared with intensity and steel in his voice, "You questioned your faith, didn't you? You felt that God had led you down the wrong path."

She looked at him with shock, "Excuse me? Mr. Casper, step away from me please."

He did and only followed her as she walked briskly towards the alter, "You saw something as well, something evil."

She stopped short and faced him sharply, "What?"

As he continued to walk towards her he allowed his wings to flash as a powerful gust of wind blew through the church, causing the candles to blow out and the bells to ring in the steeple. Sister Clarence fell to her knees and crossed her chest with a shaking hand, "Oh holy God…"

He stopped in front of her and knelled on the toes of his feet. He watched as the shock set in and the tears fill her eyes as she stared at him in wonder and horror. "Why are you afraid?"

She looked down, "Forgive me, forgive me!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

He looked on curiously before he delved into her mind further. He looked down at her with surprise, "You killed someone."

She nodded, tears falling, "A sister, that night! Something happened to her, something evil was inside her! I didn't want to kill her but she tried to hurt me and take the child, I had to protect the child!"

Cas laid a hand on her shoulder, "You did nothing wrong Sister Clarence. You did the right thing. You did not kill your sister, but a demon inside her. She was dead before you spoke to her."

She looked at him in confusion and yet understanding, "You are an angel of God, aren't you?"

He simply nodded, "Tell me what happened. Tell me what you know of Hannah Mauser."

She took a deep breath and nodded her head, "Yes, okay…okay…"

*flashback*

No longer was Sister Clarence grey-haired or wise by age. She was once again a young novice, facing a crisis of faith. She wondered what God had planned for her, why had she become a nun?

Sighing, the slender and youthful Clarence rose from her knees and blew out her candle, too afraid to allow the small wick to burn any further. She shook her head and rubbed her face of weariness.

Turning on her heels, Sister Clarence began closing the shutters to the old church, covering up the beautiful colors of the stain glass. "Good night, Sister Clarence…"

Looking behind her, Clarence nodded towards Sister Margaret as she bid her goodnight before entering the shadow of the hallway that led to their quarters. She turned back to her task and was to the last window on the left of the church when she suddenly found herself screaming as the ground beneath her shook violently.

She held out her hands to stop her fall and let out a breathless gasp of shock as the ground continued to tremble. Candle holders toppled over, one nearly hitting her in the leg, sending warm wax everywhere.

Clarence covered her head as she crawled to a pillar for shelter. She screamed as the door of the church were blown open as if being forcibly opened from the outside, sending a gust of turbulent wind towards her, leaves sticking to her clothes.

Then, as soon as it had begun, it stopped. It was calm again. Looking up, Sister Clarence gasped at the sight of the state of the church. It was a wreck. She couldn't help but feel she would be the one responsible for cleaning it all up, too.

As she walked towards the doors to investigate the outside damage, something caught her eye. Quickening her step, she noticed a small lump lying on the steps of the church. "Oh God in Heaven!"

She ran down the steps and settled on her knees as she pulled the body of a young child into her lap. She was quick to remove her sweater and wrap it around the poor thing before encircling her in her arms and dashing into the church. She looked down at the small child and noticed it was a girl, no older than three or four years old.

She had marks on her as if she had just been attacked by an animal. A nasty gash in the shape of claws etched down her right cheek and along her arm. As Constance looked back to the child's face, she was met with a pair of large and frightened eyes.

Constance offered her a kind smile and spoke softly, "Hello there sweetheart, are you alright?"

The girl blinked and looked around her as if in a stupor, "Where Momma?"

Constance cleared her throat and tried to gain the child's attention again as she continued to look around for her mother, "Sweetie, what's your name?

The girl looked at Constance before at her small, chubby lap, "Hannah, but Daddy said not to tell stwangers dat."

Constance smiled, "Well, my name is Sister Constance, so we're not strangers anymore."

The child, Hannah, looked up at the nun and gave a shy smile, "I guess dat's okay."

Constance walked towards the alter with the child and set her down on the first pew as she wiped at the surprisingly shallow cuts on her cheek, "Hannah, can you tell me what happened? Did your Mommy and Daddy lose you during the earthquake?"

Hannah shook her head, "Daddy didn't come back, the shadows took him and make him cry. Daddies can't cry, that's what he said! Scary shadows hurt my Daddy. Cwarence! The shadows hurt Momma!"

She began to cry loudly and held on to Clarence tightly as she screamed into her chest, muffling the sounds. Clarence looked down at the child in confusion. Shadows?

She pushed Hannah away slightly and brushed away her tears, "What shadows Hannah?"

Hannah hiccupped but didn't say a word as she raised a finger and pointed upward, "Like that one."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sister Clarence looked up and let out a blood curdling scream at the sight. There, perched on the top of the ceiling, was Sister Margaret, grinning down at her with soulless, dark, black eyes, "Time to say goodnight, Sister Clarence."

Clarence rose to her feet and clutched the child to her tightly before barreling down the hallway, the sound of something hitting the ground behind her echoing in the air as she ran.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER DUE SOON, STAY POSTED AND LEAVE A REVIEW :)

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	17. High Intervention

A/N: Hi readers! I know it's been a very long time since I updated. I've been inspired by a lot of things lately so it's hard to focus on each story, but I'm trying! I will try and update more often though. Please enjoy the update:) I would appreciate comments and reviews very much! I get more motivated when I do. Thanks - Dante.

* * *

16. High Intervention

Screaming, Sister Clarence held the crying child to her chest as she ran down the hall. She could feel Sister Margaret, or whatever was inside her, growing closer and closer. Hannah's little hands clang to her robes tightly as she turned the corner.

"Momma! Momma!" the little girl cried as Clarence slid into a small prayer chamber, locking the door behind her.

She tried to sooth the toddler to be silent but she continued to scream and cry for her mother, "Hush Hannah. You need to be quiet. Shhh!"

Hannah looked up at Clarence with wide and frightened eyes, "Is the shadows gonna hurt us too, Cwarence?"

Clarence rocked the little girl gently. "No sweetheart, God will protect us."

Hannah blinked rapidly, her innocent eyes looking at her with curiosity as it mingled with her fear, "I wish Mr. Story were here. He'd make the shadows go away."

Clarence furrowed her eyebrows, "Who?"

The door behind Clarence burst into dust and splinters as the form of Sister Margaret stood on its place.

Hannah cried out, wrapping her arms around Clarence's neck.

Clarence tumbled backwards into the giant cross that stood against the wall. It rocked slightly with a groan.

Sister Margaret grinned sharply as she entered the room. Her gait was different, almost seductive.

"Give me the girl, Clarence, and I might kill you swiftly," the possessed Margaret said, cocking a brow as she gave Hannah a dangerous and almost hungry look.

Clarence wrapped her arms around Hannah tightly, "Never! Leave this house of God, demon!"

Margaret chuckled, "Gladly, but not without the girl."

Hannah tugged on Clarence's clothes sharply. Clarence did not look away from Margaret, too afraid. "It's alright sweetheart."

The small child looked at Margaret, swollen tears dripping from her eyes, "Mr. Story doesn't like you, shadow! Go Away!"

Margaret glared down at the girl hiding in the arms of the novice nun. She took a step forward, hiding the light from outside as she blocked the doorway.

Clarence looked down at Hannah and noticed she was no longer crying but was staring at Margaret. No. She was staring behind Margaret. She lifted her small hand and waved.

"Hi Mr. Story" she said softly.

Both Clarence and the possessed Margaret looked confused. Suddenly, Margaret gasped and as if being pulled backwards, was slammed into the wall by an invisible force.

Clarence jumped.

She could hear screaming coming from the hallway, the shadow of Margaret's form fighting with the force along the wall.

_Clarence…_

A voice filled her mind.

What was this?

_Clarence, close your eyes._

Compulsion filled her.

Doing as instructed, Clarence's eyes grew heavy and closed. The sounds of violent screams filled her ears.

When she opened her eyes she was lying on the floor of the prayer chamber, the giant cross hanging over head. Confused, Clarence sat up and felt a wet, sticky substance in her hand.

Looking down, a strange looking knife rested there, blood smeared all over.

Gasping, Clarence dropped the knife and scooted away from it.

She looked down and saw blood spatter all over her clothes. What happened?

Hannah!

Jumping to her feet, Clarence saw no sign of the little girl in the chamber. Nor Margaret.

Running from the room, Clarence stopped short at the sight of the destruction left behind from her chase with the demon. Everything in the hall was either broken or torn from the walls.

She made her way back to the nave of the church where Margaret had hung from the ceiling. There was no sign of Hannah.

It was still night from the darkness outside. A cool breeze brushed against her face. The sound of crying filled the air.

Crying?

Turning, Clarence heard the muffled sound of crying coming from outside. She followed the sound outside towards the church garden.

Running quickly, Clarence made her way to the small garden outside. The smell of wet grass filled her nose as she ran out.

There, curled up on the steps of the gazebo, was Hannah.

She was hiding her face in her lap, her hands wrapped around her knees as she cried. Looking around for any sign of Margaret, Clarence walked towards the distraught girl.

"Hannah?"

Knelling, Clarence touched the top of Hannah's head gently.

Hannah looked up, her face red and tear-stained.

"Hannah, where is Margaret? The shadow?" Clarence asked, looking behind her.

Sniffling, Hannah wiped her nose and rubbed it on the PJ's she wore, "The shadow burneded up. Mr. Story helped you burneded it."

Blinking in confusion, Clarence asked, "Burned it? But Hannah, where is Margaret?"

Hannah shrugged, "The shadow lady gone."

"You said I helped Mr. Story. How did I do that, Hannah?" Clarence asked carefully.

Hannah rubbed her eye, "Mr. Story gave you the sharp thingy."

Her eyes widened.

What had she done?

Hannah was still upset, tears still escaping her sad eyes, "Hannah, the shadow is gone now, why are you crying?"

The little girl's lip trembled, "Cause Mr. Story's gone too. He said he had to go away to Heaven with Mommy and Daddy. I don't want them to go away!"

Hannah threw herself at Clarence who caught her and wrapped her up in a hug.

Rising, Clarence held the crying child in her arms as she made her way back into the church. She walked down the hallway back to the prayer chamber but saw no sign of Margaret.

Looking down at Hannah, she saw that she had fallen asleep.

She made her way to her private room and laid the child down. Locking the door behind her, Clarence, in a daze, walked to the Mother Superior's room.

Knocking, she waited for Mother Superior to open the door.

She knocked once more, this time more abrasive.

A moment later, Mother Superior opened her door, a groggy look on her face.

"Sister Clarence? What is the meaning of this, dear?" the older woman asked with concern.

Clarence licked her licks nervously, "Mother Superior, something has happened to Sister Margaret."

Mother Superior looked at her blankly, "To whom?"

"Sister Margaret." Clarence said strongly.

Mother Superior shook her head, "Sister Clarence, there isn't anyone named Margaret in this cloister. Perhaps you're thinking of Sister Mariam?"

Clarence was struck into silence.

No Sister Margaret? She had been here for over two months! Surely Mother Superior couldn't have forgotten her name, "No, Sister Margaret. She arrived two months ago."

Mother Superior shook her head, "No dear, there hasn't been any new arrivals since you arrived last winter."

Mother Superior patted Clarence's shoulder, "Perhaps you were having a bad dream, dear? Go back to sleep now my child."

The door closed, leaving a bewildered Clarence to stand alone in the hall in silence.

She turned and walked back to her room.

Unlocking the door, she walked in to find a man standing over the sleeping child she left behind. No. Not a man.

A pair of giant, black wings rested against his back. As they shifted, a familiar gentle breeze brushed against her face.

He turned his head ever so slightly but never looking away from the girl, "Thank you for keeping her safe Sister Clarence."

Her mouth fell open, unable to speak.

He turned to her fully, "You have done a great service to your Lord. You have done nothing wrong. Margaret is at peace."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Margaret approached the angel slowly, "The Mother Superior can't remember her. Why?"

The angel looked back at Hannah, "No one will remember her but you. It is for the best. I will take the child with me. She will be safe."

He picked up the sleeping girl and held her carefully in his arms. Turning to face Clarence once more, he said, "Do not worry Clarence."

Clarence looked at Hannah, "Where are you taking her?"

The angel shook his head, "I cannot say. Goodbye."

A flash of light blinded her. Covering her eyes, she felt them burn from the brightness and heat of the flash.

When she removed her hand, both the angel and Hannah were gone.

*End Flashback*

The grey-haired Clarence sat on a pew beside Cas, looking down at her hands, "I have wondered for years why the angel did not make me forget her like everyone forgot Margaret. I have thought of her every day."

Cas looked at Clarence, gently taking her hand that clutched her rosary, "The angel you spoke to, did he tell you his name?"

Clarence shook her head, "No."

Closing his eyes, Cas reached into her memories to glimpse at the angel.

Flashes filled the black of his vessel's eyelids as he searched.

Finally, a familiar and long absent face filled his sight.

Jehoel.

The keeper of the Leviathan.

*Threshold*

He gazed through the invisible gate. He was so close to being free.

Everything was falling into place.

"We found him." A voice said from the other side of the barrier.

A lower demon stood there, his arms at his side lazily, "He's in Australia."

He nodded, a smirk on his face, "Good. Try and be convincing when you talk to him. We want him on our side, after all."

The demon nodded and disappeared.

He would be free soon enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	18. Playlist

A/N: Hey Readers! I updated the playlist for Burn Down Paradise! Please check out the music on youtube if you want, and let me know if you like it!

* * *

The Fray - Be Still

Sara Bareilles - The Light

The Script - Science & Faith

Black Veil Brides - Saviour

Breaking Benjamin - Anthem of the Angels

Broken Iris - Beautiful Girl

Cyrenic - Timeless

Evanescence - Lost In Paradise

Flyleaf - Light In Your Eyes

Lacuna Coil - Trip the Darkness

Metallica - Nothing Else Matters

A Perfect Circle - Imagine

Red - Mystery of You

Skylar Grey - Love the Way You Lie, Pt. III

We Are the Fallen - Sleep Well, My Angel

30 Seconds to Mars - Stranger In a Strange Land

Blessthefall - With Eyes Wide Shut

Eowyn - Unfinished Memories

Dommin - Remember

Lana Del Rey - Lucky Ones

* * *

Check out the songs on youtube! Let Me know what you think!

V

V

V


	19. Eden

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for the story alerts and story favorites! I am curious thought that no one commented. Is that good or bad? Any way, just a quick note. You may have noticed that I mentioned the Leviathan in the last chapter. Yes, it is possible that they will make an appearence, however, I am not using them exactly as in the current season of the show. There will be some things that are different since I started this story way before the Leviathan were made the new antagonist. Please, please REVIEW! I beg you! Thanks, Dante.

* * *

17. Eden

Todd stood outside the police station as he waited for Dean and Sam to finish inside with the Sheriff. Eden, Ohio was a small town with a small population. It also happened to be a college town. That meant abundance in young people, particularly young women.

"Hey," Dean's voice came from his left.

Turning to the younger hunter, Todd pocketed his hands in his worn jeans, "So what's the verdict?"

Sam scoffed, "Five murders and the cops are hardly doing a thing."

Dean loosened his tie and walked towards a diner across the street. Sam and Todd followed.

As they entered, Dean noticed the pretty waitress standing behind the counter. She was slim with long blond hair pulled in a ponytail. She had pale skin that was scattered with freckles and honey brown eyes that were glued to the newspaper she was reading as she leaned against the counter.

At the sound of the bell, she looked up.

She pushed off the counter and walked around the counter, grabbing three menus. Offering a forced smile, she approached the three men, "Welcome to Joes!"

Dean grinned, "Thank you…"

He looked at her chest, "Libby."

She turned and led them to a table, hiding the fact that she rolled her eyes at Dean's debauching gaze.

She stopped at a booth and motioned for them to sit. She handed them each a menu and said, "I'll give you a minute to look over the menu."

Walking off gave Dean a better view of the short skirt she wore. As he looked up, he noticed Sam and Todd staring at him, "What?"

Todd chuckled and shook his head.

Sam just looked back at his menu, "Nothing."

The door opened and the bell went off, again, causing Dean to look towards the door. A young man walked in. He looked clean-shaven and had tidy black hair. He wore a sweater vest over a button down shirt and slacks.

The waitress, Libby, looked at him with distain and annoyance. Dean watched as the man approached Libby, who began to walk towards the back of the diner. The man was quick and grabbed her arm before she could disappear.

"Wait Elizabeth! Please!" the man pleaded.

Dean noticed Libby sigh. She turned back and pulled her arm away from the man's grip, "What do you want Tyler?"

Tyler let go of Libby's arm and relaxed momentarily, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Libby laughed dryly, crossing her arms, "Which part? The part where you wrote an article about my sister's murder, or the part where I found out it was you who wrote it?"

The word, "murder" caught Sam's attention.

He looked up from the menu and saw that Dean was already listening to the conversation. Todd leaned back against the booth and tilted his head slightly.

Tyler shook his head, "Look, I know you're mad but please, don't do this."

Libby moved out of Tyler's reach as he went to rub her cheek, "You used me. Me! Your fiancé, remember? How could you do this to me? To Alison? You degraded her in that article!"

Tyler was at a loss of what to say by the look on his face. Libby, in anger, pushed his chest, causing him to stumble slightly, "Get out! We're done, you hear me? We are done!"

The young man stared at her blankly before turning around and walking out of the diner. Dean looked up from his menu and watched as her face contorted as her eyes filled with tears. She turned on her heels and disappeared behind the swinging doors to the kitchen.

Once gone, the three hunters huddled across the table, Dean whispering, "Did you hear that?"

Sam nodded, "She's got to be related to one of the five girls."

The swinging doors opened and Libby walked towards them, forcing the fake smile back on her face, "Sorry about that! Have you guys decided what you want?"

Dean laid the menu down and pulled out his fake FBI badge, "Sorry to do this, but we couldn't help overhear that your sister was murdered. Is that right, ma'am?"

Libby blinked, confused, "Um, what business is that yours?"

He offered a smile, "Agent Miller, ma'am. This is Agent Weiser and an...associate of ours."

Dean stumbled a bit when he realized that Todd wasn't wearing a suit or have a fake badge.

Libby frowned, "The FBI's involved now?"

Sam cut in before Dean could speak, "Yes ma'am. It's come to our attention and we've grown concerned with the lack of progress."

A timid smile appeared on her face, "Yeah, you and me both."

"Could we talk to you about what happened to your sister?" Todd asked, scooted over to allow her to sit.

She seemed unsure but slowly sat down next to Todd. Brushing a loose blond strand of hair out of her eye, Libby played with her fingers on top of the table, "Well, about a month ago I got a phone call from the police. They said they found my sister, Alison. She had been found out in the woods."

She bit her lip, "I just moved back to be closer to the case but nothing has happened. Thank you so much for coming!"

She looked around the table, a grateful look on her face.

Dean smirked and leaned forward, "It's our job ma'am."

Libby shook her head, waving her hand almost frantically, "Please, call me Libby."

He grinned, "Alright, Libby."

*Present*

Something was wrong.

Twelve year old Jesse Turner sat on the beach.

He had been in Australia for a while now and couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to him. Lately, he had been feeling a longing, for something. He didn't know what it was but felt like there was someone calling him, waiting for him.

He wondered about Sam and Dean Winchester too. He had been careful with his power. He had been practicing to control it. He still had thoughts of being a superhero like Dean said he was.

He didn't want to hurt people, at least people who didn't deserve it.

He looked down at the small plastic toy he had turned the demon into. A demon had approached him earlier and had told him that an angel wanted his help. He didn't believe him so he turned him into a toy.

Picking it up, he glared at the once mobile and flesh-possessing demon, "I've gotten a lot stronger. I knew you were lying, and you're going to tell me everything you know. Starting with that girl I keep dreaming about."

If it could, the demon would be screaming in pain.

*Chuck's House*

Sam looked down at the sleeping woman. Hannah had fallen asleep as she cried in his arms. He leaned against the doorframe that connected the kitchen and living room together of Chuck's house.

"How is she?"

Turning his head, he saw Cas standing next to him in the doorway. His arms were limp at his sides as his face was stoic.

Though he seemed distant, Sam could tell that Cas was truly concerned for Hannah. His eyes were locked on her sleeping form.

Sam looked down at the coffee in his hands, "She's finally sleeping."

"That is good." Cas said after a moment of silence.

Cas blinked and looked away from Hannah and said, "I have been thinking, Sam."

Sam sipped his coffee but looked at Cas with curiosity. Licking his lips, he said, "About what?"

"Do you recall Jesse Turner?" the angel asked.

Sam looked at him with shock, "How can I not? He's the antichrist."

Cas shook his head, "Besides that. I believe I know why Hannah was undetectable to neither angels nor demons for so long."

Curious, Sam said, "Go on."

"Jesse's powers hid him. Hannah possesses powers as well. I think her powers were hiding her. There have been instances in her past that could have triggered an unconscious need to protect herself." As Cas spoke, Sam set his coffee on the counter and had crossed his arms as he listened.

"So why did she suddenly pop back on the radar?" he asked.

Cas sighed, "That I don't know. I am aware that there was a betrayal at some point and Hannah's existence became known to demons. Who the betrayer is, I do not know. Though I have an idea."

Furrowing his brow, Sam cocked his head, "Really? Who?"

Cas walked towards the cluttered and chaotic table where Chuck had been writing and found a half full bottle of vodka. Picking it up, Cas let his head fall back and gulped the remaining liquid.

Sam watched Cas with both concern and surprise, "Cas? You're not gonna get drunk are you?"

Cas felt the compulsion to roll his eyes. Looking back at Sam, Cas said, "Sam, it takes more than half a bottle of alcohol to make me inebriated."

Sam smirked, "Right, only an entire liquor store can do that."

Cas looked at him with a glare.

Clearing his throat, Sam said, "So, you were saying."

Cas sat down at the table, cradling the empty bottle, "Jehoel."

"Who?"

Sam joined Cas at the table.

The angel looked far away as he spoke, "A fallen angel from eons ago. He followed Lucifer. Before, however, Jehoel was commanded to keep the Leviathan in check. He was the guardian of the gates of Purgatory."

Sam straitened in his seat, "Leviathan. As in biblical?"

Cas nodded, "Yes. Though when humans think of the Leviathan they think a single giant serpent monster. In truth, they are one of, if not the first creations of God. Before angels, before humans, there was the Leviathan. So powerful that God locked them away in Purgatory."

"What happened to Jehoel?" Sam asked.

Cas sighed, "What else, he was smutted out. He was sent to Hell."

Sam crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair, giving Cas a confused look, "So if he's in Hell, then why do you think he knew about Hannah?"

Cas rose to his feet, staring down at Sam, "I don't know. But I learned that he had encountered Hannah when she was a child. He seemed different than I remember. He seemed to be helping her…"

Blinking, Sam asked, "Then why betray her to demons?"

The angel was at a loss, "I don't know. Revenge possibly."

Sam sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hands, "Look, I think the best thing we can do right now is just take a step back and evaluate everything that's happening. At least we know who the prophet is. We can keep both Hannah and Chuck safe. That means this baby will be safe. I think that puts us in the win for now."

At the mention of Chuck, Cas turned away from Sam and back to the sleeping form of Hannah. He wouldn't admit it but he was feeling a simmering feeling of jealously in his stomach.

"Cas! Sam!" Dean's voice came from somewhere in the house, gaining their attention.

Both the angel and man left the kitchen, leaving Hannah alone.

They did not notice that she had begun to squirm in her sleep, mumbling in her sleep.

She rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.

Hannah pushed her disheveled hair out of her face and looked up at the ceiling.

She had been dreaming.

A girl with bright blue eyes and long dark hair.

A boy with chestnut brown hair and equally blue eyes.

The boy had been older, in his teens. He was pushing the girl on a swing, smiling.

Hannah remembered how the girl had begged the boy for a flower.

She remembered that it was winter and there were no flowers still living.

The boy had picked up a twig from the tree supporting the swing and held it in his hand.

She had watched as the twig transformed into a vibrant rose and handed it to the giggle little girl.

It was a lovely dream.

* * *

Thanks for reading, now please REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V


	20. Good Luck Chuck

A/N: Hi readers! I know it's been more than a week since I've updated and I'm sory about that but I haven't had much inspiration lately. But since watching the latest episode of Supernatural and the oh so epic return of Cas (Yay!) I've gotten the bug again, so here you go. I hope you enjoy. Please, keep in mind that reviews are my only source of income from this story so please help me out and review! They make me type faster and update sooner!

* * *

18. Good Luck Chuck

Hannah stood awkwardly in the chaotic kitchen. There was a distinct smell of alcohol in the air which she was familiar with from Leon's bar. She had woken and had wandered around whoever's house this was.

She had found a note from Sam on the frig, _Han, will be back by Sunday. Call. _

She had rolled her eyes and had returned to the living room and plopped herself on the couch. The familiar sound of fluttering wings filled the room and Cas appeared in front of her.

Cas seemed uncomfortable and she could see that he was…agitated.

"Hi," she said weakly her voice still scratchy from sleep.

Cas did not return her greeting. Instead he disappeared, leaving her alone.

A pang filled her chest as silence filled the room.

Hannah had sat there for who knows how long before she had ventured into the kitchen where she looked for something to eat.

She was surprised that the food that she did find was edible, even fresh. She only thought this because the rest of the kitchen was a complete disaster.

She searched the kitchen for pans only to find them dirty in the sink.

Ew.

Sighing, she placed the sausage in the refrigerator and proceeded to clean and sanitize the entire kitchen before cooking a late breakfast.

"Uh…hello…"

"Ah!"

Hannah jumped and turned on her heels holding a frying pan above her head, prepared to pummel whoever had snuck up on her.

A man fell back against the counter, his arms outstretched in defense, "Wait, wait, wait!"

He wore glasses that had slid down his nose in his fumble. His short brown hair was disheveled and he had scruff on his face. He wore flannel pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt. There were no shoes on his feet. To summarize, he looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Who are you!" Hannah screamed, still holding the frying pan above her head.

He straightened and sighed deeply, "My name is Chuck Shirley and I live here."

She pointed the frying pan at him, "Where did Sam and Dean go?"

Chuck ran his fingers through his hair, "They went looking for some woman. They'll be back by the weekend. Castiel is here though. Could you put the pan down now?"

Timidly, Hannah returned the pan to the stove, "Sorry."

He chuckled, "Hey don't worry about it. Oh wow!"

Chuck looked around the now clean kitchen, "I don't think I've seen this kitchen this clean since I moved in."

Hannah shrugged, "I couldn't find any clean dishes, so…"

Chuck cringed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Wait!" Chuck suddenly gasped and began searching the kitchen frantically.

"What is it?" Hannah asked, concerned.

He stopped and turned to her, "I had a stack of papers on the table and now they're gone, what did you do with them?"

"Oh!" she turned to a drawer and pulled out a wad of paper, "here."

He visibly relaxed and took them from her, "Thank you for not throwing them away."

He sat down at the table and began sorting through them.

Hannah looked at the eggs and sausage simmering on the stove before timidly joining Chuck at the table, "So, what are those for?"

Chuck looked up and flashed an almost shy smile, "I-I'm a writer."

Hannah leaned on the table, "Really! That must be pretty cool."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I –"

Cas suddenly appeared in the kitchen causing Chuck to jump, "Jeez! Do you have to do that?"

Cas ignored his rant. "Chuck, perhaps it would be best if you told her instead of me."

Chuck's color drained from his face. He jumped up, his seat scrapping against the floor, "What? But you agreed!"

Cas sighed, "I…can't"

With that, he disappeared again, leaving a confused Hannah and a terrified Chuck.

Hannah turned to Chuck, "Tell me what?"

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm…I'm, crap this is awkward!"

He coughed and sat back down. His hands fidgeted on the table. He took a deep breath and looked at her across the table, "You know how you're supposed to have a baby?"

Hannah arched an eyebrow, "Yeah? Wait, how do you know that?"

He laughed nervously, "I'm supposedly a prophet. And well, I…saw it."

"Okay, but what does Cas want you to tell me and what does it have to do with my baby?" she asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. After a moment of this, he dropped his hands on the table and looked across at her, "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna throw it out there."

"Okay." She said, chuckling slightly at his behavior.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, at least to Chuck it seemed like hours, "I'm the baby daddy."

Hannah stared at him, "Excuse me?"

*Past*

Eden, Ohio

Libby Cushman sat alone in her apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about the FBI agents she had spoken to earlier. Something was different about them.

Rising from her poor excuse of a couch, Libby grabbed her coat and made her way out the door, intending to find out if her intuition was right.

*Present*

Hannah could only stare at Chuck, her mouth hanging open.

Chuck shifted in the chair, rubbing the back of his neck, "Was that too blunt?"

She couldn't help the dry chuckle that escaped her lips. She looked away from him and rose from the table, the chair scrapping across the tile floor.

She leaned against the sink, running her fingers through her hair. Licking her lips, she shook her head, her eyes closing tightly.

So this was the man.

This was the father of her child.

A complete and utter stranger.

Her heart pounded in her chest, pain filling it as she began to think of Cas. She didn't want Chuck. She wanted Cas.

She opened her eyes and to her embarrassment and horror, a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, not wanting Chuck to see.

Unfortunately he did.

He jumped to his feet and looked panicked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, uncontrollable tears escaping. She didn't know what was happening to her. It was as if the emotions she had been carrying for weeks were forcing themselves out. She covered her mouth to hold back the sob that broke through.

Before she knew it she was stepping towards Chuck with rapid steps. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She didn't know why she was holding on to him like this. Maybe because he was the only one there.

Chuck, wide-eyed like a deer in headlights, stood rigid, his arms awkwardly hanging at his side. Unsure, he patted her shoulder. When she pulled in closer, he wrapped both arms around her, one on her shoulder and the other cradling her head.

They stood like this in silence until Chuck cleared his throat, "Um, look. I'm sorry about how I said that back there."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, sniffling, "I guess it's awkward for you too, huh?"

He looked down at her and burst into nervous laughter, "Are you kidding? It's not every day that I get to tell a gorgeous girl that I'm the father of her kid, right?"

She looked bewildered, "Gorgeous?"

He stuttered and another nervous laugh came out. He stepped away from her and crossed his arms in a self-defensive manner.

Hannah was slightly flattered, "Uh, thank you."

He sighed and removed his glasses. Looking seriously at her, he said, "Look, I know this is really weird. Really, really weird…but if I say anything that makes me look like a complete ass, I'm sorry. I'm not used to having a conversation with a beautiful woman without making a jackass out of myself."

Hannah saw the sincerity in his face and nodded, "Okay."

He let out a deep breath, "So, I hope this isn't too forward but since, you know, we are supposed to,"

Hannah giggled as he looked uncomfortable as he meshed his hands together suggestively. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, "well, would you like to have dinner? I'm not much of a cook but I think dinner's the least I can do. We can get to know each other."

Hannah bit her lip, almost reluctant. But she nodded, "Okay, but I help with the cooking."

"That might be best," he said, earning another laugh from her.

As the two stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner and talking to each other, a trench coat clad angel watched on.

Cas watched them, a feeling of rage boiling inside him. This feeling was strange to him. He had felt anger, frustration but never this sense of pure and utter rage. No not rage. What was this he was feeling?

He wanted Chuck as far away from Hannah as possible, but why? He knew that this was God's intention and that this must be for the best.

But then why, why did he want to rip Chuck apart? Why did he feel this way?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to review, they help speed up the update process!

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
